Closure
by dsfeo78
Summary: 5th story in my AU series. The follow-up/sequel to 'A Matter of Perspective'. Time jump of four years. Jane is recovering from an injury and stuck on desk duty. She's given a cold case file project and has an unsolved case from her past find its way back into her present. Will trying to re-examine the case impact her, and her family's, future?
1. Chapter 1

Closure

**A/N So it didn't take too long for a new story to enter into my head. As promised- when it gets into the head you all get to read it. So I embark on the fifth story in this AU I seem to have created. Apparently "quintology" can become a word.**

**Time/background: Set 4 years after the end of Matter of Perspective. Sorry for such a jump forward but I'll fill in lots of gaps as the story progresses. **

**General callouts:**

**This is the fifth story in what somehow became a series. So- as usual- if you haven't read through the first four there are definitely things that will confuse you as this by now has become AU and not really following the series much anymore. So- click on my name. Read the others. If those haven't scared you off- then come back and start this one.**

**As per my usual spoilage for you all….daily (at minimum) updates will be to be expected. You all know I'm true to that so that will continue. I feel it is only fair that if you chose to spend some time reading my whacky thoughts the least I can do is update daily. That won't ever change.**

**Sentence fragments….blah, blah, blah**

**You know my affinity for cliffhangers….blah, blah, blah….but this one won't be nearly as cliffy as it is running in my head….the more you read the more I think you'll understand that…**

**Just enjoy….I hope**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the R & I characters. I do this purely for pleasure with no gains sought or accepted. **

Chapter 1

Sergeant Detective Jane Rizzoli-Isles was a grown woman. She really was. But you wouldn't have been able to really ascertain that fact if you were witness to her current behavior. She knew it was childish. She really did. And she didn't care. Not in the least. It was simply unfair. And she was going to be sure that every single solitary person that crossed her path understood just how unfair it was. Yep, every single person.

Which might explain why no one had come within twenty feet of her desk all day. Word was out. Avoid the Sergeant's desk if you knew what was good for you. She thought she saw several officers going to great lengths not to cross her path but she couldn't be sure. The pure lack of foot traffic alone should have been her first clue. Normally her desk was like Grand Central Station. All day. But at some point the traffic around her desk had stopped. Thinking back on it, Jane might have let the last random rant about fairness, duty and sacrifice go a bit too far.

But, it was still unfair. And she was still going to voice her opinion to anyone she could find. But, she really was a grown woman. A highly decorated, highly respected (and at the moment slightly feared) Sergeant in the Boston Police Department's Homicide division. Decorated with several Medal of Valor's that she wished they hadn't singled her out for. She never felt as if she did more than her job. Respected for what she did on a daily basis and for her skills as a detective. Loved for her leadership abilities as more and more of the Homicide detective teams were placed under her watch. Her leadership style was the perfect mix of command and involvement. She took the time to get to know her detectives. She helped develop their skillsets. She trusted each to deliver when needed. But she was firm, fair and consistent if any one of them stepped out of line. She was a shoe-in for the next Lieutenant position.

Rumor was that it had already been offered to her on multiple occasions. Rumor had it she had turned it down each and every time. Rumor had it the brass was considering bypassing the Lieutenant position she apparently refused to consider to go straight to offering her the soon to be open Captain position. The entire precinct wanted that particular rumor to be true. Someone needed to succeed her now step-father Sean Cavanaugh when he announced he was retiring at the end of the year. Everyone, including the brass, wanted it to be Jane. Problem was, no one, including the brass, knew if she wanted that either. But, that was all just rumor.

For now, the precinct was forced to watch, sometimes participate, in Jane's plight. It looked an awful lot like paperwork. And not just a stack. Well, to be honest, it was stacks. Stacks and stacks of boxes full of paperwork. It really was any cop's worst nightmare. No one. No one liked paperwork. So everyone felt for Jane. They really did. To be given the task of going through ten years of cold case files was not meant to be a fun task. It was really meant to be a punishment. Jane's punishment. The unfair part. The part she complained to anyone who would listen. To Jane, the punishment did not come anywhere close to fitting the crime. Her crime.

It wasn't her fault she was in the field that day. It wasn't her fault that she preferred the work of a Sergeant expressly because she could go out in the field with her detectives. It wasn't her fault she had joined Detective Barry Frost in the field because his partner Detective Riley Rizzoli was still on maternity leave. Riley wasn't set to return to active duty for two more weeks. It wasn't her fault that Riley was still at home looking after her niece, Sophia Angela Rizzoli. It's what you did for your detectives, for your family. You got their backs. That's all she was trying to do with Frost.

How was it her fault that the suspect in two Homicides thought it was a good idea to try to run away from the police? Jane, for all her years on the force, never understood why suspects tried to run. They never got away. Never. Even if they did escape that day, there was always tomorrow. No one avoided the police when their number was up. No one. So why run? It just pisses off the officers that had to lay chase. And you should never piss off someone with a badge, handcuffs and a gun. General principle to live your life by.

So when the guy took off after seeing Jane and Frost approaching, it wasn't Jane's fault she took off running too. She wasn't going to let Frost pursue the guy by himself. You don't leave your partner hanging out to dry. Never. No matter what. So, they both ran after the guy. He wasn't that fast. And he wasn't in that good of shape. They both knew they would outlast him. The thrill for this chase wasn't even that good. Until.

For the record, as Jane repeatedly told anyone who would listen, it was not her fault that the kid on his bicycle was headed down the alley at the same time the suspect was rounding the corner. It was not Jane's fault that she couldn't see the kid coming. And it certainly wasn't her fault that the kid on the bike took the corner too sharp because he had turned to watch the suspect run down the alley. The kid didn't see Jane and Jane didn't see the kid. Until.

Frost caught the suspect. Jane caught the kid. Jane wasn't looking to catch the kid. The kid was fine. Jane, on the other hand, broke her ankle. Or more specifically, a trimalleolar fracture that involved the lateral malleolus, medial malleolus and the posterior malleolus. Jane considered that too many words to describe a broken ankle but her wife, Dr. Maura Rizzoli-Isles Boston's beautiful Chief Medical Examiner, continually gave the correct medical nomenclature for her injury. All Jane really knew was it had required surgery, screws, pins and six weeks of non-weight bearing rest. And rehab. At least four weeks of rehab before she would even be allowed to consider light exercise. She had just started week number two of rehab.

The non-weight bearing and rehab had sufficiently planted her to her desk at work. Which was where the punishment came into play. Korsak decided that since Jane had several weeks of desk time, the cold case project would be hers to handle. He said it served her right for chasing after a suspect and getting hurt. Boxes and boxes of paperwork to sift through was her punishment for getting hurt, again, in the line of duty. She swore she heard her step-father mumble once under his breath that Jane alone was causing the department's insurance premiums to more than triple but she couldn't be sure. The cold case project was everyone's way of punishing Jane for being accident prone. Jane decided it was a conspiracy against her. And it hadn't been her fault. It really hadn't.

She'd been at it for four weeks now. A month of pure torture and she had only made a small dent in the project. The only bright moments in her days since returning to her 'Desk of Perpetual Hell' so labeled when Maura had innocently asked her how her return to work had gone after her first day back were her lunch breaks. Her lunch break would consist, depending on the day, either a reprieve spent with Maura down in Maura's office or if they were both lucky it was spent up in the Café with their son, Christopher Benjamin Rizzoli-Isles. That pleasure happened once, sometimes twice a week depending on the schedules for Maura, Jane, Nanna Angela, Grandmother and Babysitter Extraordinaire and Grandma Constance also Babysitter Extraordinaire.

Jane glanced down at the photos that adorned her desk and each made her smile. They had that effect on her every time she looked at them. The first photograph was a photo from Jane and Maura's wedding. It had been the perfect wedding. It was hard to believe that it had only been three years ago. Jane always felt like she had been with and married to Maura for forever. But they were going to celebrate their fourth wedding anniversary in just a few months.

The second photo was probably Jane's all-time favorite photo. It was a picture of Maura and the then one year old Christopher. Both sound asleep on the couch in their living room. Jane remembered the scene to the exact detail of the pink haze of the night sky fading towards darkness. Maura had come home later than usual due to work and had wanted to make up for lost time with Chris insisting that she was going to read him his stories before bedtime. Her plan sort of worked. Only, they both ended up falling asleep. When Jane had come into the living room to check on the suddenly very quiet Chris her heart melted at the scene she found. She couldn't resist the photo. She was glad she hadn't. And so was Maura. The exact same photo sat on her desk downstairs as well.

The third photo was of Chris on his second birthday. Just this past July. It was taken at his birthday party. The entire guest list consisted of only adults and Jane sometimes had a hard time calling it Chris' party. But he was surrounded by the people who loved him most. Nanna and Grandpa Sean (he hated being called that but still seemed to get mad if you didn't at least try it once a day), Uncle Frankie and Aunt Riley, Uncle Tommy and the recently engaged and soon to be Aunt Stacey, Uncle Barry and the very, very soon to be Aunt Alexis (the wedding was in three weeks), Uncle Vince and Grandma Constance. The photo had Chris in the middle and all his extended family surrounding him. The boy was truly loved.

And so was Jane. She was lucky and she knew it. She had a wife she adored who loved her back. She had an amazing son who took her breath away every time she looked at him. And her family was all healthy and happy. Her Ma and Sean had been married for two years now and were very happy. Sean was retiring at the end of the year and that made them both happy. Frankie and Riley had been married for a year and they had just had their daughter Sophia two months ago. Tommy had stayed sober and out of trouble for several years. He was now a foreman for a construction company and he had just proposed to Stacey and she had said yes.

Frost and his fiancée were tying the knot in three weeks. Constance was still living in Boston and had two really big art shows in the last three years. She took to her grandson immediately and was a doting Grandmother. She and Angela usually spent hours working out the schedule of who got to watch Chris while Maura and Jane worked and both wanted him all the time. Vince was happy dating a nice lady Carrie, he claimed he would never marry stating he wasn't falling into that trap a fifth time but Jane had a running bet with Maura about that. She felt the odds were in her favor. Vince was, at heart, a hopeless romantic and she was sure marriage would come again to Lieutenant Vince Korsak whether he saw it coming or not.

Jane sighed a heavy sigh. It was only 10:30 am. It wasn't lunch yet. And that meant she had to go back to work on the current box of files sitting on her desk. She grumbled and mumbled to herself about being trapped at the 'Desk of Perpetual Hell' and pondered when she would be released from desk duty. She knew, however, that really didn't matter. This chore, these cold case files, was now her cross to bear until the end. It just wasn't fair. Four weeks. Four weeks and not even a dent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The work was mind numbing. These were cold cases for a reason. Boston's Homicide detectives were very, very good at what they did. All of them were dedicated to their jobs. So if a case went unsolved it wasn't because the detectives hadn't tried. Hadn't followed up on any and all leads. Multiple times. No, for any of these cases to run cold and go unsolved it said more about the killer than the team of investigators. A killer smart enough, or lucky enough, to leave so little evidence behind it made conclusively solving the case virtually impossible. And it frustrated each and every detective in the division. None of them relished the thought of a killer not being brought to justice.

What was more frustrating were the cases that sat as 'unsolved' but the detectives knew who did it. They knew who the murderer was. To know but not to prove. That was the worst torment for a Homicide detective. To have all the circumstantial evidence that it paints a picture of exactly who did the horrible crime but not have enough that a District Attorney would file charges was something each and every detective struggled with. This simple impasse was at the heart of most of the tension between the cops and the lawyers.

Jane had several cases in the multitude of boxes she was going to have to deal with at some point. She wasn't perfect. Her case closure rate had been the highest in the division since she started in Homicide. But being the highest didn't mean she was perfect. If you asked her, she'd tell you too many of these files had her name on them. Too many families not given closure. Too many families not able to truly let their loved ones rest in peace. Too many times Jane had to sit across a mother or a husband or a wife and explain that all the leads had gone dry and there "wasn't anything more she could do at this time".

There was always a promise of continued investigation. Continued checks on any new information or leads. A promise to re-check old leads on a consistent basis to see if anything changed or anything new surfaced. But then time would pass. The amount of time any detective had to recheck old leads on old cases dwindled. It wasn't that they didn't care. It was just that the murders didn't stop. There was always another case. A case with fresh leads and an honest chance to get solved. A chance for each detective to offer the closure to a new set of family or friends. And there were only so many hours in a day. So the cold cases sadly just got colder.

Hence, the project. The brass would call for it about once every four to five years. A random review of all unsolved homicides for the previous ten years. Each case looked at. Each box gone through. In some cases there were new labs and tests that could be performed thanks to advancements in science. The proliferation of DNA analysis in the 1990s led to a closure of multiple cold cases simply because the technology and databases weren't available at the time of the original investigation. Today, more and more sophisticated imaging and scanning methods did help with some of the hard evidence. There was always hope. Hope that something in a box would ring a bell or bring a clue to the forefront.

Jane hadn't taken part in the last cold case project. Sergeant O'Bannon had that honor. He, too, was recovering from a work injury. That's why Jane was convinced it was a conspiracy. Let the injured guy do the work. Punish the poor officer for risking his neck for the greater good. Jane wasn't against the notion of cold case reviews. She was glad the brass encouraged it. She, like every other detective at the precinct, hoped each time the review happened that it was their cases that magically got solved. They all wanted justice and closure. But all too often nothing was resolved. She heard from O'Bannon how disheartening it was to see so many open cases have to remain open. He told her once he felt helpless each time he closed the lid on a box and had to replace back on the open shelf down in the stacks. He felt like he, too, had failed the victims and the victims' families.

Jane was starting to experience this for herself now. Now it was her turn. She now knew what O'Bannon was talking about. In four weeks Jane had already reviewed 54 cases and there was only some hope for resolution for one of them. One. In 54 cases. Jane had found a possible blood stain on the shirt of a victim. A thirteen year old girl. The reddish brown stain, as Maura refused to even humor Jane and call it blood, had never been tested. If it was blood, there was a chance a DNA profile could be extracted and run through CODIS. It was at least something new. She waited for the lab results. One in 54 cases. The work she was undertaking really had earned her desk the nickname of 'Desk of Perpetual Hell'. And until you had to be the one who went through the boxes, you just never could really understand.

There were 147 total unsolved cases from the previous ten years. Boston homicide had roughly averaged an 80% closure rate over that ten year period. 54 cases down, 93 more to go. Jane was averaging about three case reviews a day. She couldn't get through more than that and at times she was mentally done after just two. At this pace she still had two more months of work to do. It was a grueling exercise in patience. And Jane didn't have a lot of patience. Which her wife and mother had repeatedly pointed out to her over the years. She had patience with the people she loved. An abundance of patience for them. But she had no patience for bureaucracy, paperwork, menial tasks, and obstacles in her way. People yes. Everything else in the world no. And the numerous weeks still ahead of her would be nothing but a daily exercise in testing her patience. Punishment. And it really didn't fit the crime.

Finally, the clock hit 12:30 pm and it was time for a lunch break. Jane marked her place on the report her was reviewing and pushed herself away from her desk. She grabbed one of the crutches to assist her hobbled shuffle towards the elevator because at this point in her recovery her stubbornness prevented her from using both crutches. That was too easy. That made her look too injured still. One crutch to help take some of the weight off the ankle as she gingerly hobbled across the room. She knew she would get yelled at by Maura for the one crutch. She got yelled at every day by Maura for the one crutch. She took one crutch down to the morgue anyway. Some sense of healing was worth the look and verbal tongue lashing she would get from her wife.

She rode the elevator down to the morgue. She was hoping today was a Chris day. She missed her boy but couldn't remember if it was Angela or Constance that had him today. If it was Constance she wouldn't see him until after work. If it was Angela, odds were they would get an hour with their son. So as she rode the elevator down she hoped it was a Nanna day. She was lucky they had both grandmothers willing and able to care for their son when they worked. Neither Jane nor Maura had wanted Chris anywhere near daycare and Jane utterly refused the notion of a nanny. Maura was uncomfortable with the thought of a strangers looking after her son but had at least entertained the nanny notion. But Jane wouldn't.

"_Jane, be reasonable," Maura had to pick her words and watch her tone. She knew she was pushing it by bringing up the topic again but they needed to have a plan. Her due date was only three weeks away and truth be told she felt like she could burst at any minute._

"_I am being reasonable. I'm reasonably certain that I will never be comfortable with a stranger caring for our child. I don't care if Mary Poppins herself applied for the job. It will never be ok with me, Maur."_

"_Mary who?" Maura asked with a confused look on her face. Maybe it was someone she hadn't seen a resume for yet._

"_Good Lord woman! You are going to be getting an education all of your own when Christopher starts watching all the things you missed out on as a child. I'm going to love watching your reaction to the classics. Mary Poppins is a Disney cartoon about a nanny. You'll see. And the answer is still no." _

_Jane had walked up behind her very pregnant wife and wrapped her arms around her. They weren't fighting but they certainly were disagreeing about this. And had. Repeatedly. Maura didn't mind the idea of a nanny. Jane hated it. A stranger. Caring for her son. Not going to happen._

"_Jane, I'm simply trying to be practical here. I'm trying to plan for when I return to work. We both agreed that neither of us were meant to be stay at home mothers. So if we are both going to work after Christopher is born someone has to take care of him. And with our jobs and our hours, a live-in nanny makes the most sense to me. Can't you at least consider it?"_

_Jane was again shaking her head. She hated the nanny notion and a live-in just wasn't going to happen. She didn't want another person invading her home. She had a dog and a tortoise so she was set for pets. She had her wife and in just a few more weeks they would have their son. Once Christopher was here they would have next to no time alone together. Her mother was already across the way and walked in on them all the time. She wasn't going to give up the rest of any alone time with Maura to a live-in._

"_No live-in. We barely have any time together now. A live-in would make it impossible to be alone. Christopher is already going to command our attention. I'm not going to ever like the idea Maura. I'm just not. I want you to work. I want to work. I just don't want Christopher in daycare all day or with a stranger."_

"_Then that means your mother. Or mine. Can you live with that?"_

_Jane smiled. Both Angela and Constance had jumped at the chance to be Christopher's day care provider. Angela made the offer less than one minute after Jane and Maura made the official announcement on Christmas Day that Maura was pregnant. A bear-hug for each. Tears. And then a call of dibs on the baby once Maura went back to work. It happened so fast no one had a chance to even to ponder the fact that Angela had actually used the word 'Dibs' in reference to her future first grandchild. Jane couldn't help but think about times when she shouted that or 'shotgun' so quickly to beat out Frankie or Tommy on something when they were kids. _

_Angela calling dibs on her son. Classy. But very, very Rizzoli. Constance, to everyone's surprise, was only ten seconds behind Angela laying claim to her future first grandchild. While the more refined Mrs. Isles did not holler out 'Dibs' she did enunciate in no uncertain terms that her services as a daytime care provider while Maura and Jane continued their employment aspirations would be available to them for any length of time they may desire or deem necessary. The Isles' way of calling 'Dibs' on their son. Two grandmothers. Two different styles. Two future spoilers of their child. The future Christopher Benjamin Rizzoli-Isles wouldn't stand a chance with either lady._

"_Either, or a combination of both, works for me better than a nanny, Maur. I'm sorry but that's the truth."_

"_You'd really be fine with your mother or mine watching Christopher?"_

"_If you think about, Ma is already here. Just across the walkway. Christopher wouldn't even have to be packed up and hauled all over Boston. He wouldn't be exposed to the cold or weather elements. He wouldn't even have to deal with other sick kids all day long. Hell, even Constance is only five minutes from here. And I have a feeling she would prefer coming here instead of having a baby running around her apartment. Too many breakables."_

"_But can we really do that to them? Use them for child care?"_

"_Maura, are you serious? My mother was shouting 'Dibs' ten seconds after you told her we were pregnant. I don't see how we could keep her away from him if we tried. She'd stalk him at daycare and sneak him out. With your mother in tow. I'm pretty sure both were sincere when they made the offer. I'd prefer trying them first over a nanny."_

_Maura sighed and leaned back into Jane's embrace. "I just don't know."_

_Jane gently kissed Maura's neck. "Tell you what. Let's bring our son into the world first. We can try using The Mothers as child care once you are ready to go back to work. If it ends up not working out or causing a problem, then, and only then, will I seriously consider a nanny. Fair?"_

_Maura shifted as best she could in Jane's embrace and gently kissed her wife. "Fair. For now."_

Jane smiled at that thought. But she had been right. Nanna and Grandma Constance were the best babysitters ever. They handled the scheduling for everything. They worked well together and both got equal time. Christopher was watched at his own home. And both loved the arrangement. Two months into it Maura conceded that Jane was right all along. Neither would ever consider a stranger watching their son ever again.

The elevator stopped at the basement floor and Jane limped and shuffled to her wife's office. She rounded the corner and smiled widely at her first sight of Maura since this morning. She had changed into her scrubs. She must have just finished an autopsy. Jane stared for a minute. There was nothing sexier on the planet than Maura in her scrubs. Nothing. After taking her in for a few moments, Jane entered her office all the way.

Maura looked up and started to smile until she saw the one crutch. "Really?" And then came the look. Jane was ready for it but it almost stung anyway. She had a feeling that their son would see that look a time or two as he continued to get older. Directed at Jane it was translated as exasperation and annoyance. "That won't help you heal faster Jane. If anything you are more likely going to misjudge your ability to bear weight on your ankle and you will do too much and delay your recovery. Crutches come in pairs for a reason you know."

"I get around better like this. I need at least one hand free to be able to carry things," she tried to get out of trouble.

"What things?"

"You know, coffee and stuff," she added with a smile.

Maura tried to stay annoyed but couldn't help but smile. "Don't come crying to me when you step all wrong and hurt yourself again. You won't get a bit of sympathy from me." From her tone, Jane knew she wouldn't either. But she was willing to risk it. "Now, your mother is bringing in Chris. Let's go upstairs and see our son."

And that thought put smiles on both of the proud parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

From the moment she had found out she was pregnant Maura never thought she could be happier. She had a wife she loved who worshipped her. They both had careers they loved and that were important. And she was going to be a mother. She was really going to have a baby. There had been a part of her that didn't think she would ever get to experience that part of life. Jane was resistant to the idea of children. Resistant to the point where Maura had come close to giving up on thinking she would become a mother.

But then, her wonderful wife surprised her. From out of nowhere quite frankly. Jane's issue had never been kids themselves. She was actually really good with kids and babies. Jane's resistance came from being afraid of her job and the never ending danger she found herself dealing with. From deranged serial killers stalking her, to Mob enforcers targeting Maura, to a mentally unstable former student of Maura's fixating on Jane, there seemed to always be some grave danger lurking in their lives. It was during the Devin Sanders episode where Maura finally understood Jane's hesitation about bringing a baby into their lives.

Understood it. But never fully agreed with it. Or liked it. But she loved Jane and never wanted to push her into any direction she wasn't comfortable with or ready for. And after finding themselves both in hospital beds at the conclusion of the Sanders nightmare, Maura had to admit her resolve about being able to keep a baby safe was wavering some.

Until the night Jane made her fall in love with her all over again. Without discussion, without warning Maura walked into their house at the end of a long day at work and was surprised at what she had found. The entire house was lit with candles. They were everywhere. That sight alone melted her heart. The gesture, for whatever the reason, was so sweet she almost started to cry the minute she fully entered the house.

Jane had attempted to cook a romantic dinner. The dining room table had been perfectly set. The picture of that would wander into Maura's mind from time to time and it always made her smile. Jane hated formality. And that trickled down into an extreme dislike for proper place setting at the dinner table. She had a point. Sometimes it was a bit too much. She had told Maura once that if she needed an explanation for what the utensil or plate was meant for it was something she could do without. One fork, one spoon and one knife were all she really wanted each night. So, for Maura to find their dining room table set for two with every piece of full service utensil and plate, meant more to her than she could have expressed to Jane. It was always the simple, small things Jane would surprise her with that just kept her fascinated with the woman that was her wife.

Like the dress. She looked amazing in the form fitting black dress Maura had once had to pout and guilt Jane into agreeing to purchase only to have it disappear into the closet never to be worn. Jane hated dresses. It was a shame really because she always looked stunning in them. But, she hated them. However that night, Maura came home to her wife wearing the very dress she complained about even trying on and the sight of her, added with the candles and dining room table, had absolutely taken Maura's breath away. It had been as much as of surprise as seeing Jane in a wedding gown. Just when she thought she had figured out her wife, Jane threw her a curve. And for that she was eternally grateful.

So Maura had come home to her gorgeous wife only to find a romantic dinner for two, a wife dressed to the nines and a wife who was also holding roses and a gift. Maura had been confused at that. She knew she was not forgetting a birthday or an anniversary but something was going on. And then she got her answer. The gift was meant to be a gift for their child. Their baby. Maura was flabbergasted at first listening to Jane explain her desire to have a baby. She thought she had been dreaming. And then she realized that the reality of it was too good to simply be a dream. It was real and it was something the both of them were going to get a chance to share together.

She listened carefully to what Jane was saying. She wanted to make sure that this was something Jane truly wanted. Not something she was forcing herself to be ok with just to give Maura what she wanted. But listening to Jane explain her dream, one she had while sedated by a very strong drug Maura knew was capable of producing very vivid dreams, and in that dream she was taking their son to a baseball game was all it took for Maura to know that Jane had come to the baby decision on her own. Ok, she had a little pharmaceutical help, but Maura didn't care. It had helped Jane look past her fears and open herself up to the idea of a baby.

That night, that conversation, had made Maura fall in love with Jane all over again. And there were times when she didn't think she was over that night yet and she hoped she never would be. She felt bad that they never did get to actually have the dinner Jane had tried to make. Maura hadn't been able to control herself after hearing Jane talk. They instead spent the night and deep into the morning alternating between making love and just talking. About everything. That night ranked up in her top five greatest nights with Jane of all time.

They spoke about the hopes and dreams they each had for their kids. And their fears. And that night, or morning by the time they really started talking, they started to work through some of the details on how they would go about having a child. That wasn't the easiest decision to settle as they were to find out and it certainly hadn't gotten settled on that night. But they had a start.

"_So, we want this. But how are we supposed to go about this?" Jane asked with sincere curiosity._

"_We have two options. Adoption or insemination. Adoption is a process and that may take some time but we can start filling out applications with multiple agencies. And there are also overseas adoptions as a possibility. If we chose insemination, it would come down to choosing a donor and deciding which one of us would carry the baby."_

_Jane was quiet for a few minutes. Maura could almost hear the wheels turning in Jane's head. "What? What are you thinking?"_

_Jane reached down to lace her fingers between Maura's. "I'm just trying to run through the options. Do you have a preference?"_

_Maura had a preference. She wanted to carry a baby. Or at least try. She was healthy and she saw no medical reason her body wouldn't be able to carry a child to term. It was an experience she wanted. She knew part of her desire to carry her own child was directly related to the fact that she had been adopted. She had always promised herself that if she would have a family she wanted kids of her own. Kids who would never question if they were wanted or loved. Her childhood had not been the happiest and she vowed if she was going to have her own family she would right the wrongs of her youth. She felt bad feeling that way sometimes. She loved her mother. Had loved her father. But she wanted a child of her own._

_Jane picked up on the fact that Maura was lost in thought. "Maur? Do you have a preference?"_

_Maura turned and looked into Jane's eyes, "Yes. Yes I do." But she paused and didn't state it._

_Jane smiled a tender smile. "You don't want to adopt. You want a baby of our own." Jane easily filled in Maura's deep wish._

_Maura nodded. "I do. I really do. I know I, of all people, should consider adoption. There are so many kids out there that need a good home. But, I just really…."_

"_Want one that is yours," and Jane leaned in and kissed Maura's forehead._

_Maura nodded again this time and didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Jane, what do you want?"_

"_I want our baby to be like you. To have your intelligence. Your sense of style. Your eyes. Your kindness and your heart. I think the world would benefit tremendously from getting to experience another version of you. Maur, you are the best person I have ever known. What I want….I want to help you bring another you into this world."_

_Maura didn't even try to hide the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Jane had said wonderful things to her before but in that moment she couldn't think of a single word or phrase that would ever mean as much to her as what Jane had just said. She wanted to answer back. To tell Jane that she felt the same. That she would love to have another Jane for this world. That the chance to possibly pass along the same love, heart, courage, strength, beauty and intelligence would be just fine with her. But the words wouldn't come out. She was far too overcome with emotions in that moment to do anything more than lean into Jane and kiss her passionately somehow hoping that her actions would not fail when her words had. They effectively stopped speaking for a long time._

"_So, does this mean we are trying for insemination?" Jane asked when both her and Maura had finally caught their breath and recovered to a point where conversation seemed to be something they could accomplish._

"_It would appear as much. But Jane, you said you wanted to help me have a baby. Does that mean you don't want to carry a baby?"_

_Jane was quiet for a minute, "No, it's not that I don't want to. I will if that's what we decide. It's just that when I picture of all this in my head. It's you that I see pregnant. Fabulously gorgeous and pregnant. Don't you?"_

"_Truthfully, yes," she was a tad bit shy to admit that she had kind of assumed that she would carry the baby. "I'm sorry."_

"_What for?" Jane was completely confused at that._

"_For assuming it would be me. That's not exactly fair of me."_

"_Maura, honey, it's not unfair if I was right there assuming that too. We both went there. Maybe I should be the one that apologizes to you. Maybe it's not fair to you for me to have assumed. I want to share this with you but if you don't want to…" and she couldn't finish her sentence because Maura placed her forefinger up to Jane's lips._

"_SSShhh! Let's say no one owes the other an apology. I'm completely fine with it being me I just didn't want you to think I wouldn't consider it being you. I would. And it can be if that's what we decide."_

"_Well, I think we both decided a while ago it should be you."_

_Maura nodded. "Ok, that's half the battle. Now we have to figure out a donor candidate."_

"_How does that work?"_

"_Again, we have options. We can either find and use a sperm bank. That certainly offers a multitude of options. We'd have to decide on a donor profile and then review possible candidates. Or we can ask someone we know." Maura couldn't help notice Jane tense up at that suggestion. "Jane?"_

"_Ummm, I'm not sure I'd be okay with asking someone we know. That would be weird. I mean this will be our baby and if the donor was someone I knew or we saw him I think I'd always be a little afraid he would want my baby. Stupid?"_

"_No! Not stupid at all. I understand. Ok, so we eliminate the asking someone we know option. That leaves a sperm bank and a donor profile." And that was an entirely separate matter altogether. That would take time to resolve._

As Jane and Maura got off the elevator they headed to the Café. Angela was already there with Chris waiting. Maura moved ahead of Jane considering Jane still was rather slow at moving around at all. She entered the Café first and she face lit up seeing Chris. He saw and effectively squirmed out of Nanna's arms. Angela put him down and he went running for Maura. "Mommy!" She scooped him up in no time flat and he giggled as she tickled him.

"Hey kiddo! Have you been behaving today?" she asked as she gave him several kisses on the cheeks and forehead.

He vigorously nodded his head several times and then said a definitive "Yes!" It made her smile. She gave him a hug but realized quickly that he had spotted Jane hobbling into the Café. And she knew her time with him was about to end. Christopher was Jane's boy. Make no mistake about it. And immediately he was squirming to get down again. He wanted Jane. Maura let him down but before letting him go she whispered softly, "Be careful sweetheart, don't hurt Mama's leg."

With that caution, Chris tore off towards Jane who tried to brace herself for his assault but the ankle and one crutch weren't making that an easy task. He was charging full steam and she was worried for a minute that this would end badly but right at the last second, as if he sensed the need for caution, he slowed down and just barely nudged Jane while gripping onto her good leg. Jane breathed a sigh of relief as did Maura and Angela. "Mama!"

Jane let her arm drop to hug the tiny boy now attached to her leg. She then shifted and grabbed the closest chair to sit down. After leaning the crutch against the table, she was free to pick up Chris and get him onto her lap. He had a big hug ready for his Mama. She accepted it gratefully. "There's my boy."

The scene melted Maura's heart. The bond Jane had with Chris was special and amazing to watch. He was all hers. When he cried, he wanted Jane. When he first woke up from a nap or in the morning, he wanted Jane. He was starting to assert his independence but when he did accept help with something, he wanted it to be from Jane. She wasn't jealous. Okay, she was a little jealous. But what could she do. She loved the woman too. Maura did in a pinch. And she knew Chris loved her too. But given a choice between the two, Chris seemed to migrate towards Jane first every time.

Jane was good about it. She didn't flaunt it. She usually deliberately tried to let Maura be seen first and let her have some time and acknowledgement from him before she would enter a room or round a corner. She sent Chris to Maura as often as she could and frequently suggested asking Chris to have Maura get or do something for him. And she always, always let Maura handle the story reading before bedtime. That was when Maura got the most from Chris. Story time had turned into Chris and Maura time. As much as he wanted Jane for everything, stories had to be from Maura. Jane suggested once that it was Maura's voice that entranced him. But whatever it was, she looked forward to story time each and every night. That was her time with her son.

The ladies settled into a corner table. Chris played in between Maura and Jane. "Ma, I thought you'd have Sophia today," Jane asked as they were settling in.

"Not today. She's with Riley's mother, Rebecca, today," and Angela sighed.

It made both Maura and Jane smile. Angela had harassed all her kids for years about grandchildren. She now had two and it was clearly still not enough. She got to see Chris whenever she wanted and she was starting to work out the visitation/daycare situation with Sophia now that Riley was returning to work. Jane knew Angela would be happy having both kids every single day. But, Chris needed time with Constance and Sophia would need her time with Rebecca and the Cooper side of the family. But Jane had no doubt that in the end Angela would work her magic and find a way to get the lion's share of time with Sophia as easily as she had with Chris.

"Hey look Chris, it's Grandpa!" Jane, looking up to see Cavanaugh enter the Café, joked knowing full well it would marginally irritate Cavanaugh. He loved Chris. And he did consider himself the boy's Grandfather but he hated it when Jane called him Grandpa at the station. And he knew she only did it because it irritated him.

"Watch it Jane," he tried to sound authoritative but failed as Chris chose that moment to climb down Jane's lap and run to Sean for his Grandpa to pick him up. Sean lost all sense of being the boss the minute he picked up Chris and a smile spread across his face.

The family spent the hour chatting and playing with Chris. It was over too quickly for everyone. But Chris was getting tired and it was approaching his naptime. He got hugs and kisses from Sean, Maura and Jane then Angela packed him up to take him home. Maura said a quick goodbye and made her way down towards the morgue leaving Sean and Jane standing alone in the Café.

"He's a great kid Jane. You two did good."

Jane beamed, "He is pretty perfect. He takes after his mother."

"Both of them," Sean added without any reservation.

"Thank you."

"How's the cold case review?"

Jane growled not real thrilled to be reminded of what was still waiting for her upstairs. "Don't ask."

Sean gave a sympathetic smile. He was charged with the task one time about fifteen years ago. It wasn't any fun. "Did you have a chance to think about what we talked about last week?"

Jane dropped her eyes and wouldn't look up at him. She nodded but didn't say anything.

"And?"

"And I have files to get back to." She wasn't going to answer that question. She grabbed her crutch and started to hobble back towards the elevator.

"Are you going chronologically or alphabetically?" he asked allowing Jane to skip his initial line of questioning.

She turned and thought for a minute. "Neither actually. I'm sort of jumping around."

"Any particular reason for that?"

"No," but even she knew she had answered that question too fast. Before he could ask another question she wasn't prepared to actually answer, Jane hobbled into the elevator and went back up to her desk. The Desk of Perpetual Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chronological or alphabetical. As Jane rode the elevator back up to her desk she pondered that question. Those were the two most logical ways to get through 147 case files. It's how her predecessors had all tackled the task. O'Bannon had done chronological starting with the newer cases first thinking that if there was a lead the newer the case the better the chance of a witness being available or at least remembering some remote detail. She heard Cavanaugh did it alphabetically. That didn't surprised Jane. She knew how her step-father's brain worked.

But Jane adopted a different philosophy. Her method was admittedly different. It was unconventional and it would make sense only to her. And she didn't feel the need to explain herself to anyone. This was her project and her cross to bear. How she chose to get through the files and case reviews was entirely up to her. She had been a little surprised Cavanaugh was even asking. That probably meant someone had looked at the 53 she had re-stacked and couldn't detect the pattern. She was sure someone went to him to ask. She was sure he checked the stacks and she was definitely sure he couldn't tell the pattern either. Hence the question. It was a fisher. It hadn't worked. Just like his attempt to test the water about the offer that was made to her last week hadn't worked either.

She knew her deadline for getting an answer to Sean. It wasn't up yet. So his fisher, a not so subtle question used to fish for information, wasn't going to be rewarded by giving any information. She didn't have to have an answer yet. She was also pretty sure Sean wasn't asking because he wanted to know. He was asking because they wanted to know. But they could wait. They set the window. Jane had no intention on rushing her answer to appease them. She would take the entire allotted window simply because she could.

Jane made her way back to her desk. She had one more file to finish reviewing today and had a chance to finish that review by the end of the day. She had until her physical therapy appointment to get through the current file box and she thought it was reasonable for her to be able to do just that. She sat down at her desk and committed to powering through the rest of the box before it was time to head out to rehab. That would mean she would finish another three files on the day. But, that would also mean that she would have to start the review of a file that she had avoided up until now. It was the file she wanted to have nothing more to do with. It was one of hers. And it was due to be reviewed as soon as she finished the one she was working on now. There was no avoiding it. She would have to review it starting tomorrow.

Sean had wandered back to his office. He hadn't expected to run into his wife downstairs. He had forgotten that she had told him she was bringing in Chris during the girls' lunch break. He was glad he got a chance to see her and he loved being able to play with Chris. It was nice to be considered a grandparent and no one had ever tried to preface that with any labeling of 'step'. The entire Rizzoli clan, and the Isles side of that family too, had accepted him as family from the beginning. He felt lucky to be a part of that family and definitely felt lucky to have found love again so late in life.

He had been married to Angela for two year now. They had a simple service, both having been married once before and neither wanting anything large. A simple service with Angela's kids as witnesses and then a nice family dinner as a celebration. It was small but exactly how both Angela and Sean had wanted it. He cared more about just being married to Angela than any celebration or service. Angela felt the same. Maura at the time was very pregnant and everyone was concerned that she would go into labor in the middle of the ceremony. She hadn't. She had made it six more days before giving birth to Chris but everyone had wanted to keep things low key.

As he returned to his desk there was a note on his phone. He rolled his eyes but wasn't completely surprised to see it. He knew he had to return the call but he just didn't really want to. He didn't have any answers and felt like the call was a complete waste of his time. But, even with his announced retirement, he still had people he answered to. So he picked up the phone and made the call.

"Hi Janice. I'm returning his call. Is he in?" he held the phone up to his ear and half hoped he was going to be told that he was out.

"Hold on Sean. He's been waiting for you." Sean heard the secretary say. He dropped his head a little. Not the response he was looking for.

After a few minutes of silence he heard the voice. "Sean. How are you?"

"I'm just fine Max. What can I do for you?" He knew. He knew exactly why Max Hamilton, Superintendant in Chief, was calling him.

"So, did you speak with her?"

"Yes Sir, I did last week like you asked." He didn't offer anything more.

"And?"

"And she's taken the matter under advisement."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Sean knew that answer wasn't what Hamilton wanted to hear.

"Sean? Do you have any idea what her answer might be?"

"No Sir."

"Sean, you are her stepfather now. You are a part of that family. Doesn't she ever say anything about any of this?"

Now Sean was mad. He would not be used as a pawn or a spy for Hamilton. He didn't play those games. Ever. "Careful Max. You are sounding an awful lot like a man who's trying to trade on my personal life for your own gain."

That put Hamilton into check. He cleared his throat and proceeded carefully. "Sean, I would never do that," and Sean was now happy this call was over the phone and not in person so Hamilton couldn't see him rolling his eyes at that comment. "But, you have to understand that we will need an answer. Soon. Just how many more times can she turn down our promotion offers?"

Part of Sean wanted to give the answer of 'as many times as you keep trying to ask' but he held that back. "I just don't know Max. I spoke with her last week and explained what was on the table. But I don't know what she wants to do. And before you ask, she hasn't mentioned it to anyone else. Which means she is still at least thinking about it. If she had told her mother or her wife she would have already decided the answer. So her mind is not made up right now."

"Is there any way to tip the scales in our favor?" Sean could tell that Hamilton was getting aggravated.

"Not that I'm aware of Sir. She needs time to think. She knows the deadline for when I have to have an answer. I don't doubt I'll have it by then. I just don't know what it will be."

Maura had returned to her office. There weren't any current autopsies that needed to be completed so she was going to spend the rest of the afternoon getting caught up on paperwork of her own. There were several lab reports she needed to sign off on and she had several lab tech evaluations to finish writing. She was just about to start an evaluation when her cell phone rang.

"Dr. Rizzoli-Isles," came as her standard answer. She was quiet for a minute listening to the person on the other end. "Yes I would, thank you," was her next response and again silence. "I understand. Thank you for calling," and with that she hung up her phone.

Before she could even begin to fully contemplate the call she just received on her cell phone her thoughts were interrupted by her office line ringing. She put down her cell phone and answered her office line. "Dr. Rizzoli-Isles," again her standard greeting.

"Maura? Maura it's Jonathan. How are you?"

An immediate smile came across Maura's face. Dr. Jonathan Hughes was the Dean of Harvard Medical School and a personal friend of Maura's. "Jonathan! I'm good. How are you? How's Olivia?"

"She's good. How is Christopher? And Jane?"

"Christopher is wonderful. Growing faster than I think I'm ready for but he is healthy and happy. Jane recovering from a trimalleolar fracture but otherwise she is fine."

"You need to send more pictures. Olivia keeps asking me if I've seen more current pictures. The last ones you sent me of him he was 18 months. He's over two now and I bet I wouldn't recognize him."

"I'll send you and Olivia a few pictures. Now, to what do I owe the honor of this call as I doubt you are just calling to get caught up?"

Hughes chuckled, "Well, I was trying to get caught up with you. But I was also hoping to discuss something with you and I was wondering if you were available for lunch tomorrow?"

Maura glanced at her calendar and didn't see anything so pressing that she couldn't manage. "I could make lunch work tomorrow. When and where?"

"How's Chez Henri at noon?"

"I can make that work. What is it you'd like to discuss?" she didn't try to hide the curiosity in her tone.

"I'd rather wait to see you tomorrow to discuss that. Bring pictures of Chris and that'll save you an email."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Jonathan," she smiled as she disconnected the call. She hadn't seen Jonathan or his wife in about four months. She was looking forward to lunch with her friend and her curiosity was sufficiently peaked. Now she had two phone calls to spend the rest of the day pondering.

Jane finished the last of the reports in the box with about fifteen minutes to spare. Sadly, none of the three cases she reviewed today had anything more or new that could be done. Now 57 down and 90 more to go. She placed the lids for the three cartons she had worked through today back onto the boxes and signed off on the appropriate review spaces. She placed a call to one of the records officers and requested the three boxes be picked up and re-shelved in the stacks. If her ankle hadn't been an issue she would have carried the boxes down to the stacks herself but she still needed at least one crutch to get around and that limited her ability to carry the cartons. The records officers were more than willing to carry boxes to and from the stacks for the injured Sergeant. She wouldn't ask for the next box yet. The one she didn't want to see. She would wait until tomorrow to ask for it.

Jane got up and grabbed one crutch and hobbled towards Korsak's office. She lightly knocked on his door and he motioned her to the chair in front of his desk.

"Anything?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Three more today and not one tangible development or lead I could recommend for review. This is getting frustrating."

"Have you gotten the tests back on that blood stain yet?"

Jane nodded, "Maura is now calling it blood. They have pulled a DNA sample and the blood is not Shannon's. But now we are waiting for a match in CODIS. Maura thinks that could take another day or two."

"Well, that's at least something. You found something no one else saw Jane. If this leads to a new suspect, maybe this is a case we can close."

"One. In now 57 cases Vince. Those numbers suck," she was clearly just looking to vent some frustration and Korsak was more than happy to let her.

"One beats none. O'Bannon got nothing the last time this was done. You are a third of the way through and at least have one."

"It still sucks," she mumbled this time. She just wanted to complain.

"Don't you have rehab today?"

"Yeah, I need to head out here in about ten minutes." She continued to stay seated in his chair. Korsak quickly started to get the impression that either Jane wanted to talk about something or she was just going to linger for ten minutes in his office. He figured it was the first option. "Is there something that you need?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Working. Why?"

Jane gave him a look and he snickered. "Ok, smart ass. Do you have lunch plans tomorrow?"

"Not that I can think of."

"I need to talk to you about something. Can we have lunch tomorrow? Robber at noon?"

"Sure. Everything ok?" his amused tone during her time in his office now turned to concern.

"Yeah, I just need to talk about something and you are the best person to bounce it off of. I don't have time to get into it now. Tomorrow though?"

"Sure thing Jane. Tomorrow I'm all yours."

Jane got up and hobbled out of his office and headed out to her rehab appointment. Korsak was left to ponder what was going on. Jane almost never volunteered to talk about anything that was going on so his curiosity was most definitely peaked. He would have to wait for tomorrow to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maura entered the house knowing that Jane was already home. Even after four years of marriage it put a smile on her face to come home knowing her would be greeted by her wife. And after Chris was born she got a double bonus. Greetings by her wife and her son. It just didn't get any better than that. So it wasn't a surprise that she entered the house with a smile on her face. "Jane? I'm home."

As per the well established routine, the first to actually greet her was Jo. While the dog was getting older she hadn't lost any of her pep to that point and Maura braced for the assault that was coming. She scratched Jo's head but didn't pick her up, which was more a Jane thing than her. And as per routine, she was next greeted by a charging toddler. "Mommy!" came the voice along with the running boy. Maura crouched down and took in Chris at full charge. He was not quite big enough to knock her over but she knew that day was going to come.

She embraced him fully and held onto him as she stood up. He leaned in for a big kiss and that just served to increase the smile on Maura's face. "Hi Kiddo! Did you have fun with Nanna today?"

He nodded vigorously, "Yes! I drawed you a picture!" He was clearly excited to be able to show her. Maura carried him into the kitchen not wanting to put him down quite yet and he hadn't tried to squirm out of her grip. She would usually hold him until he wriggled free of her grasp.

"You did? I bet it's amazing," she said and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy, is it tomorrow I get to be with Unckie?"

Maura smiled. Tommy and Stacey were going to watch Chris Saturday. Christopher was fascinated by his Uncle Tommy. And Tommy was excellent with him. Jane and Maura were spending the weekend in Marblehead and Tommy had volunteered to watch Chris. "No sweetheart. Not tomorrow. But the next day."

"Oh," he flashed just a hint of disappointment that it wouldn't be tomorrow that he got to see Uncle Tommy but then he was over it just as quickly. "Can I have a juice box?"

"You can at dinner," and with this he started to squirm a bit indicating he wanted to be put down. "Where's Mama?" she asked as she set him down.

He smiled as he stood up turning and pointing to the living room. "Couch." And with that he ran off most likely to find and torment Bass.

Maura walked into the living room and found Jane. The sight of her kept the smile on her face. Although she probably shouldn't have been smiling. It was clear that Jane had a rough rehab session. Jane was planted on the couch vaguely watching sports clips on ESPN. Her leg was propped up on the coffee table, something Maura would normally have scolded her about, with her ankle covered by several ice packs. She leaned over the couch and kissed the side of Jane's neck and up near her ear lobe. "Rough session?"

Jane nodded. "The physical therapist has anger management issues and seems to be taking them out on me."

Maura snickered. Jane was cute when she whined about something. "Are you making progress?"

"Sort of. Range of motion is still poor and my leg is still too weak."

"Muscle atrophy is reversible Jane. Once you can start full weight bearing you'll be able to re-build your calf muscles. This will all just take time." She looked at the ankle under the multiple icepacks. "How sore are you?"

"Right now it's just stiff. But tomorrow may be another deal altogether."

"Did you graduate to just the boot?"

Jane shook her head. "No," and Maura could tell that annoyed Jane. "I still have to use the crutches."

"Crutches," Maura repeated emphasizing the 's' on the end of the word.

"Don't start," Jane warned but with a hint of playfulness.

Maura leaned in again and kissed Jane. It started slow but the strength and speed started to easily pick up. Jane was close to reaching up and pulling Maura over the couch to get her into her lap but their kiss was quickly interrupted. "Mama?!" Chris was calling from the next room.

Breaking their kiss both ladies were smiling. Jane went to start to get up but Maura stopped her. "Stay. I've got him. Keep resting your ankle." She lightly kissed Jane once more. "Hold that thought for later tonight," she whispered seductively and went to go check on Chris.

Maura was usually the first one to rise in the mornings. She usually was up at dawn and could squeeze in a workout before Jane would even stir. After Christopher was born her routine was thrown off somewhat to accommodate for the changes in his sleep patterns but both Jane and Maura had been lucky and Chris was slept through the night at a relatively early age. By the time he was six months Maura was basically back to a normal routine. She was up, would work out, and then get him up. Sometime after Chris was up and moving around Jane would finally get up.

This morning however, Maura was surprised when she rolled over at dawn and felt an emptiness in bed. She was still half asleep but her arm wandered over towards Jane's side of the bed and it was empty. And cold. Even half asleep Maura knew that was strange. The emptiness of her bed seemed to wake her up a little faster.

"Jane?" she called out checking the room to see if Jane was there. But she was greeted with only silence. She sat up and looked at the time. It was 5:15 am. Where was Jane? She stretched slightly in bed and swung her legs off to the side of the bed. She got up and made her way into the bathroom. She half expected to find Jane there but she was no way to be seen. She grabbed her robe from the back of the bathroom door and headed off to find her wife.

She went downstairs thinking maybe Jane was in the kitchen. But the kitchen was empty. No coffee had been started and Maura knew that if Jane was up just to be up that the coffee would already have been made. The fact that the kitchen was undisturbed slightly worried her. She turned in the kitchen and let her eyes wander to the living room area and immediately knew Jane wasn't there either. This left one last place for Jane to be. Maura started the coffee and then headed back upstairs. She passed the bedroom and headed to Chris' room. She was certain that this is where she would find Jane.

She slowly opened the door to Chris' room and took in the sight. Chris was still asleep. He was lying on his back, eyes closed, breathing deep and consistent. Mouth open slightly and both his hands resting on each side of his head with his arms bent at the elbows. The very sight of him just melted her heart. There was nothing more precious on the Earth than the sight of her son. He put an immediate smile on her face.

After her eyes took in the sight of Chris, she let her eyes focus in on the other person she was checking up on. Jane. Also sound asleep but in bed with Chris. She, too, was adorably cute in her current position. She was on her side with her body curled in towards Chris but not touching him. Her head was resting on her arm instead of Chris' pillow. Based on her breathing Maura knew she was still sound asleep as well. Maura was unsure why Jane was in Chris' room but she didn't have the heart to wake her to ask her. Chris would stir in about 45 minutes anyway so she quietly backed out of the room and closed the door. She would figure out what was going on after both were awake.

About an hour later Maura had finished with her workout and shower. She had wandered into the kitchen for coffee and was followed quickly by Jane who was maneuvering with Chris balanced in her arm and on her hip on one side as she was hobbling and leaning on one crutch with the other. Maura moved quickly to take Chris from Jane. Since Jane was the first one Chris had seen this morning, he didn't even fuss when Jane handed him over to Maura. Maura took him and held him for as long as he would allow. Eventually he started to squirm so she put him in his chair. Jane had already started working on his breakfast.

"I was surprised to find you missing this morning," Maura threw out to see what Jane would say. "And should I get the other crutch for you?"

Jane let a smirk cross her lips at Maura's callout of her one crutch even at 6 am. She let that comment pass, "Yeah, sorry about that. I fell asleep in his room earlier this morning."

Maura didn't say anything for a minute. She poured two cups of coffee and waited for Jane to offer up a further explanation.

Jane finished part of Chris' breakfast and brought it to him. She knew Maura wanted a better answer. "I thought I heard him up early this morning and went to check up on him. I meant to just lay down for a second and must have fallen asleep."

"Was he awake?" Maura asked genuinely curious if there was any change to their son's sleep pattern.

"No, or at least not by the time I entered his room. I was just going to linger for a minute to make sure he was really asleep and the next thing I knew he was shaking me awake."

"Mama sleep in my bed," Chris added to confirm that Jane really was in his room this morning.

"Yes, I did. Your bed is very comfortable," Jane said with a smile.

"It's my bed," he seemed to feel as if he had to remind both his parents it was, in fact, his bed.

"Yes it is kiddo," again she said with a smile. Chris went back to eating his breakfast.

"So what woke you up?" Maura was very in tune with any noise that would come from Chris' room and was concerned she may have missed something.

Jane was quiet for a minute. Her lack of answer told Maura a lot.

"You weren't asleep were you?"

"No," she said with a sigh.

"What's going on Jane?" she asked with concern. Maura knew Jane would have issues sleeping if there were things bothering her.

"Nothing," Jane offered up defensively, but weakly.

"Jane…" Maura stated in the tone reserved for when she needed Jane to just get out whatever it was she didn't want to discuss.

"I just couldn't sleep is all. I think it's these case reviews. I'm getting nowhere in the review and it's sad really. So many families still without an answer."

Maura walked over to Jane and put her hand on Jane's. Maura knew Jane could get troubled by a case. She would get easily frustrated when she couldn't figure out a current case. She didn't really think about what impact reviewing over a hundred unsolved cases would have on Jane.

"I'm sorry Jane. I know how much it bothers you when you can't solve a case. Going through the cold case files must be rough."

"It's no picnic," she said with a sigh. She looked back over a Chris who was still going to town on his breakfast. The sight made her smile.

Angela entered the kitchen a few seconds later, much to Christopher's pleasure. "Nanna!" he shouted his usual morning greeting. Angela walked over to the table and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning my sweet boy!"

Jane had already moved to get a cup of coffee for Angela. She slid it over to her and then headed up to get cleaned up for work leaving Maura and Angela chatting in the kitchen. She was just finishing up when Maura joined her in the bedroom. She took in Jane's mobility efforts.

"You're moving a bit slower today. You should really use the second crutch Jane. You are pushing your ankle too far too fast. Your therapist said you are not ready for just the boot and no crutches yet." As she was saying this she had the other crutch in her hand and she stood in front of Jane holding it out. "Should we cancel Marblehead?"

Jane knew Maura would stand there until she took the crutch. There wasn't much point in arguing with her and the rehab from last night had made her sorer than usual. So she took the second crutch without comment. She hated that she couldn't argue with her doctor wife sometimes. "No, we are not cancelling Marblehead. I'll be fine. You just might have to dial back on the shopping a little."

After Christopher was born and old enough for to left overnight, Jane and Maura promised each other that they would have one weekend each month where they went away together. Just the two of them. With Chris and their jobs they quickly found out that time alone together was at a minimum unless they specifically scheduled the time. With two loving grandmothers, it was easy to get one or the other to take Chris for one night and Jane and Maura had started a tradition of spending one weekend a month in Marblehead. They occasionally shopped and saw the sights but in truth the Marblehead trip ended up being mostly spent in bed together. Both ladies looked forward to that weekend each month.

Maura smirked at Jane's comment. "I didn't think shopping even made the to-do list anymore," she grinned and winked at Jane. She was glad Jane didn't want to cancel the trip. "Oh, and Jane, don't forget I have lunch plans today."

Jane nodded. She had lunch plans with Korsak, too, so that would work out just fine. "I remember. You'll have to tell Jonathan that I say hello. And take some pictures of Chris for him and Olivia."

Maura nodded. Jane kissed her a quick kiss goodbye before heading down to kiss Chris goodbye. She chatted with Angela for a few minutes as it was actually Constance who was watching Chris for the day. After a brief chat with her mother Jane finally had to head out for work.

"Frost, just let me help you with this. Admit it. You are in over your head here. This needs a woman's touch."

"Riley, that's not helping," a flustered Frost stated to his partner. He then returned his attention back to the papers in front of him.

Riley snickered. "Sorry. Would you like my help?"

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Really?" Again she couldn't help but smile.

"Really. I asked for your help last week and you just laughed at me. So I don't need it now." He again turned his attention back to what he was working on.

Riley raised her hands up and surrendered. "Fine. Figure it out all on your own. Good luck with that." And she snickered again as she returned her attention to the work that was on her desk.

Twenty minutes passed and all Riley heard was an occasion mumble from Frost and a few swear words uttered under his breath. She was about to take pity on him again and sincerely offer to help him out in his plight but both were interrupted by a visitor at their desks.

"Crowe, what do you want?" asked Riley. She despised him just like every other female officer in the building.

"I came to speak to Frost. Don't you have a baby to go raise?" The man was a complete chauvinistic ass.

"What do you want Crowe?" asked Frost in a tone even less welcoming than Cooper's.

"I want to know what you've heard about Rizzoli," he stated.

"What exactly should I have heard about Sergeant Rizzoli-Isles?" he asked emphasizing both Jane's rank and full last name. Crowe had never been one to be supportive of Jane's marriage.

Crowe rolled his eyes. "I'm hearing that they offered her another promotion." The disgust in his tone was obvious.

Frost had heard the rumors about previous promotion offers for Jane. He even heard the one that claimed she was offered a Captain position. He also heard all the rumors that she turned down all the promotion offers. Jane was already a legend in the department for her many deeds but the rumors about countless promotions and constant refusals were turning her into an almost mystical figure. Frost, however, wasn't aware of anything recent on the Rizzoli-Isles rumor mill. So he looked curiously at Crowe. "What are you hearing?"

"I heard that they are offering her stepfather's job to her. That she's going to jump the Lieutenant promotion and take over as Captain." Crowe didn't try to mask his annoyance with what seemed like the entire Rizzoli clan and by extension Cavanaugh.

Frost didn't say anything. But as he thought about it he smiled. "That would be wonderful," finally was his response for Crowe.

Crowe frowned. He quickly figured out that he wasn't going to get an answer from Frost. He mumbled under his breath something about nepotism and walked away.

"Asshole," Frost mumbled under his breath.

"Has she?" asked Cooper.

"What?"

"Has she been offered another promotion?"

Frost shrugged his shoulders. Except for the Sergeant promotion, which he found out about after she had accepted it, Jane had not spoken to Frost about any of the rumored offers or denials. "I don't know. Probably. They'd be crazy not to."

Cooper nodded. Jane was her sister-in-law but she never spoke about her own personal work situation with her or at any family function. "She's earned it. Anything they might be offering. She's definitely earned it."

Frost nodded.

Both Frost and Cooper were quiet for a minute. Frost then returned his attention to what was in front of him. And he released a heavy sigh. He was finally admitting defeat. "Ok, you are right. I need help with this." He turned to Cooper and his look was pathetic.

Cooper smiled widely and didn't even try to hide it. She was about to make a snide remark when Jane entered the bullpen. Both Cooper and Frost were surprised she was using both crutches. Frost snickered a bit and looked up at Jane. "Maura?"

"Good morning to you too," she offered. Taking in both Frost and Cooper's stare she conceded, "Maura." All three smiled.

Jane maneuvered herself towards her desk but stopped when she saw what was on Frost's desk. She turned to Frost. "Really?"

"Don't start with me. I've already admitted I'm in over my head here. I need help." The pathetic look was quickly returning back onto his face.

Laughing Jane turned to Riley, "Riley, please help the poor guy. The wedding is in three weeks and if I'm reading that correctly Frost here has half the wedding party sitting in the banquet hall's kitchen."

Frost did a quick double take and re-examined the sitting chart. "Damn it!" he mumbled. "Guys, a little help here, please?! Alexis will kill me if I don't figure this out."

Riley and Jane laughed. Riley stepped up to Frost's desk and started to review the chart. "Alright partner, we'll figure this out in time."

Jane continued to her desk and sat down. Today was the day. She had put off calling for this box for over a month and really couldn't put it off any longer. She was working through the 147 cases in a deliberate pattern and this box was the last box for the current category. She put her hand on her phone and paused. The box, this file, this was the reason she couldn't sleep last night. She did not want to make the call she was about to make. But she picked up a phone and hit three numbers.

"Mike? It's Sergeant Rizzoli-Isles. Can you bring up a box for me?" She paused to wait for him to ask which box. And then she heard herself announce the case. "05-01651 Kimberly Anderson."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Every person that's been a cop has that one. That one case that follows them throughout their career. Throughout their life. The one. The one that went wrong. The one they couldn't solve. The one that got just a little too personal. The one that they could easily find themselves obsessing over. For some, it was their first one. The first case that didn't go as planned. The first case not closed. For others, it was their last one. The one they couldn't close before they walked away from the job. Sometimes it's the one that pushes the cop to walk away from it all. For Jane, it was her first one. Her first unsolved case as a Boston Homicide detective.

Case #2005-01651 Kimberly Anderson.

Fifteen year old Kimberly Anderson was a typical average teenager. The Newman Prep student was a three sport high school athlete excelling in cross country but also on the crew and soccer teams. She was popular. Not the most popular girl in school but she ran in the right social circles and she was friends with everyone. Friendly with everyone. No one would ever be able to say a bad thing about her. She was smart and kind. Excelling in math and science she had dreams of getting accepted into Harvard and pursuing a medical career. She came from a good upper middle class family where the parents were happily married and their lives were, by all considerations, peaceful and normal.

On April 7, 2005, Kimberly Anderson finished up her day after school at track practice. From all accounts, absolutely nothing occurred out of the ordinary that day. Or that week. No fights. No arguments with anyone. No one upset with her or vice versa. No sudden changes in mood or any indication that there were any problems whatsoever. According to twenty one different witnesses, track practice went like every other track practice had gone and everyone went home.

Twelve more witnesses could recall the locker room details of Kimberly's time after practice. A quick shower and idle girl chit-chat. All conversation was about a birthday party for a friend that was coming up for the weekend. No issues or disagreements occurred in the locker room. Pleasantries were exchanged and three of Kim's friends stated there were promises of phone calls from Kim for later that night.

Four more witnesses could recall Kimberly Anderson heading home in what was her normal pattern. She lived only seven blocks from the high school and she walked the same path, the same route, each time she went home. According to the four witnesses that had seen her walking towards her house, she was just fine. Not a hurried pace. No signs of anything wrong. And alone. No one stated anything other than she was alone. No one could recall a person, a car or anything suspicious as they observed Kim on her trek home.

Only Kimberly Anderson never made it home that day. She was due home at 5:30 pm. There were times when she would stay late at the high school to finish something so her parents weren't worried about not seeing her until it was 6:00 pm and she wasn't home and hadn't called. She had a cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. They didn't think too much about that the first time they tried to call her. She couldn't keep her phone turned on at school so when her mother tried calling at 5:35 pm just to get an estimated arrival time she didn't think too much about it going to voicemail. But as the night went on and she wasn't returning home and her phone was still not ringing, her parents knew something was wrong.

By 6:10 pm both Kimberly's parents were calling friends and the school. No one had seen her since the end of track practice. By 7:00 pm Kimberly's father had called the police. In 2005 police departments had reacted better to reports of missing children. The Amber Alert laws had been in place for two years and all minors reported missing no longer had to wait the customary 24 hours before being considered missing. Kimberly Anderson's disappearance, once reported, was reacted to with sufficient resources.

Multiple BPD units were dispatched and a grid search of the seven blocks between the high school and Anderson's house was started. Anderson was not found that night but one unit did recover her blue school book bag in an alley four blocks from the school. Anderson was found 35 hours after being reported missing. Her body was discovered on the banks of the Charles River by the dog of a jogger.

The ME at the time, Dr. Henderson, ruled Anderson's death a Homicide. Blunt force trauma to the head. There were signs of sexual assault but no DNA evidence was found. It had rained heavily in the hours before Anderson's body was found and the ME and CSRU blamed the lack of physical evidence on the rain and the exposure.

Jane and Korsak were assigned lead on the case. Both had helped with the initial search for the 15 year old when the station called all hands on deck to help with search efforts. Jane was still relatively new in homicide and this was only her third case as a primary. From the beginning the cards were stacked against her. Without physical evidence, Jane and Korsak would be forced to try an identify motive as a way to identify the suspect. But they would struggle to find even a reasonable stretch as motive. Kimberly Anderson was just that kind of girl that everyone loved and also never got into trouble.

Jane and Korsak spent their initial investigation efforts focusing in on interviews with friends and family. Kimberly had a 16 year old boyfriend, Randy Simmons, but he had an airtight alibi for the murder timeframe and neither Jane nor Korsak truly suspected his involvement. Within a week all the leads Jane and Korsak followed went dead. They had nothing. No hard, physical evidence. No DNA or hair samples. No murder weapon. No prints at the scene or on the body. No real clue if the location Anderson was found was the only crime scene. No motive. No enemies. No one who had issues with Anderson. No one that held a grudge. They had nothing. Or at least nothing they could prove.

Jane had a gut. She had gotten a vibe during one of the interviews she had conducted and she could never really put her finger on what was at the heart of it. But she had a feeling. She had a feeling that the Newman Prep cross country coach, Jack Harris, had something to do with Kimberly Anderson's death. But she couldn't prove it. There was no evidence to support her gut. She had nothing but her instincts. The problem was, in 2005, Jane was new to Homicide and her instincts weren't trusted back then the way they were now. Not by Vince. Not by Dr. Henderson. Not by the rest of the Homicide division. And not even by Jane herself.

So, the case went cold. Kimberly Anderson's family had not received their closure and Jane always felt that it was because she had failed to truly follow her instincts. Clearly something set her radar off but she was never able to figure out what or why to pursue the matter further. She checked, double checked and triple checked Harris. His background. His alibi. His actions leading up to the murder of Kimberly Anderson. She couldn't find anything to crack his story or his alibi.

In the beginning, she would check frequently. New leads, new information. Reconfirming old information. She never could shake her gut but all efforts failed. Eventually, Jane's time she could devote to the case dwindled. She had other cases assigned to her. She got tied up trying to bring other family's closure. She didn't let Anderson drop. She refused to box the file and 'stack it' for several years. And every April she would re-examine the leads and check on some of the possible players. Especially Jack Harris. But all efforts were a dead end. If Jane was completely honest, she would have to admit that she had not reviewed or researched this case in about five years. That was until this morning.

Jane stared at the case file box as it sat on her desk. There was a part of her that didn't want to face up to a failure. She didn't want to look through the case file and evidence yet again to only find herself back in the same place. All questions and gut feelings. No tangible answers or leads that could possibly lead to a break or a solution. She had been a young but eager new Homicide detective for this case and she had always harbored a fear that her hubris and her ego had somehow prevented her from seeing something that may have been right in front of her the whole time. With trepidation, she removed the lid from the carton.

Jane spent the first part of the morning simply re-reading the initial reports from the missing person's start of the case. The reports from the responding BPD officers and a breakdown of the initial search. The report from the Sergeant assigned to coordinate the search parties for Anderson on the first night she was reported missing. The reports surrounding the discovery of Anderson's book bag. Jane re-read them all. Every word. She was hoping she would see something she had overlooked. She made some notes and did find two items that she could look into more extensively. She also pulled the book bag itself aside and decided it was worth trying to have Maura analyze the bag. With new, better, scanners and Maura's trained eye maybe there would be something on the bag that had been missed for so many years. She re-tagged the bag and had it sent to the lab for a complete review.

It was nearing lunchtime and she needed to head towards the Robber. She had decided to save all of the interview transcripts for after lunch. There were over one hundred interviews for the case. Jane had remembered at the time that she and Korsak decided it was better to interview too many students, friends, parents and teachers than not enough. They had desperately tried to make up for the lack of physical evidence with an over abundance of interviews. She would start reading those transcripts after her lunch with Korsak. For the moment, she replaced the reports she had spent the morning reading back into the box and replaced the lid. She grabbed both crutches and started to head towards the elevator for her lunch with Vince.

About fifteen minutes after Jane left for lunch, Frost and Cooper's cell phones were ringing. The body of a young female was found on the banks of the Charles River. Frost and Cooper grabbed their jackets and headed out to the scene.

Maura made her way over towards Jonathan's table. He was early. She was right on time. "Jonathan!" Maura reached the table and embraced her friend. Kisses on the cheeks were exchanged and Jonathan pulled out the chair for Maura to have a seat.

Pleasantries were exchanged and the two friends spent several minutes catching up on wives and children. Hughes son was grown and out of the house and now a successful lawyer. Maura shared new pictures of Chris with Hughes and he got to take a few home for his wife to see. After the waiter had taken their lunch order Maura pushed for an explanation.

"So Jonathan, what is it that I can do for you?"

"Olivia and I have been talking and I've decided the time for me to retire is coming soon. She wants to travel and I once promised her that many years ago."

"Jonathan, I'm so happy for you. You've certainly earned it." But she wasn't sure what any of that had to do with her. So she waited for more details.

"It's time. But as I start to plan for retirement, I need to think about naming my successor. The Board has given me great discretion in finding, recommending and ultimately selecting my replacement. I've discussed options and candidates with Olivia and we both agree that my best successor is you."

Maura blanched. She had no idea where that sentiment was coming from. "Jonathan?"

"Maura hear me out. You are an amazing pathologist. Your reputation in Boston and around the country is stellar. I know how intelligent and gifted you are. You've had years of practical hands-on experiences that I believe sets you apart from a pure academician. You would be an asset to the medical school. I'm also aware of your social connections, your family name and family ties and what you could bring to the school in terms of fund raising. Maura, you are the complete package."

"Jonathan, I'm not a teacher. I'm a pathologist. I'm a medical examiner."

"I know. I know. But you have taught. You taught at UCSF. Maura, you are talented enough to adapt and do anything. What I'm offering you is this. Full professorship at the medical school. Pathology or Anatomy which ever you would choose. You'd be my right hand. I'm looking to retire in two years. That would give you the time to readjust back to academic life without the pressure of both teaching and being the Dean. And when I retire, you would transition into the Dean's role. And you would be allowed to decide your class load after that and then teach as little or as much as you would want."

Maura sat and stared at Jonathan. She was completely unprepared for this kind of offer. Truthfully she thought he was going to hit her up for some guest lecturing again. Over the years she had delivered multiple guest lectures for the medical school. She had not expected a professorship offer and she certainly was not expecting anything related to Dean of Harvard Medical School. She was utterly speechless.

Jonathan understood he had surprised her with his offer. So he was patient as Maura just sat there staring at him. He knew it was a lot to take in and process. And he fully understood he would not receive any answer today. He knew she would need time to think about the offer.

"Maura, I don't need an answer today. You have time to think about this. To talk to Jane about this. For today, I just need to know if you are an automatic no. If you aren't interested then I will continue my search. But if you are at least remotely interested, I will hold off and give you time to decide if this is something that is right for you."

For the first time in what felt like forever Maura spoke. "It's not an automatic no."

That was all Jonathan needed to hear. The waiter had returned with their lunches and they were both about to start eating when Maura's cell phone buzzed. She looked apologetically at Jonathan as she answered the call.

"Dr. Rizzoli-Isles," she answered and paused. "Text me the address and I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and looked at Jonathan. "I'm sorry," she started but was cut off.

"You have to go. I understand." He stood up and pulled out Maura's chair. They exchanged a quick hug. "Please, think seriously about my offer. I'll be in touch."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jane hobbled into the entrance of the Dirty Robber about five minutes late. The crutches and her ankle were slowing her down still. But she spotted Korsak in their normal booth and she made her way over. She was a little irritated that Maura was right about the crutches. Her ankle seemed to feel better when she used both crutches instead of just the one. She got to the booth and slid in.

"Sorry, I'm just a little slower these days."

Vince snickered. "No worries. I ordered a burger and fries for you."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"So, how's the case review," and he knew by the face she made that wasn't the best question to lead with.

"I started the Anderson file today," she said and dropped her eye contact.

"Jane. You can't continue to blame yourself for that case going cold. We followed every lead we had. It just happens sometimes."

Jane merely nodded but that wasn't what she wanted to hear and it wasn't what she wanted to talk about. "That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"I didn't think so. So, what's going on?"

Jane looked back up at Vince, "How much do you know?"

It was Korsak's turn to drop his eyes. He looked away and fidgeted.

"Vince? How much from Cavanaugh do you know?"

"We talked. I know the basics of what he was told to offer you."

Jane suspected as much. "And?"

"And what?"

"Would you take it if you were me?"

Vince looked at Jane. He was surprised she was asking his opinion. Then it hit him. She was seriously considering say yes. She had previous offers. He was aware of that. But they never talked about any other offer except her promotion to Sergeant. The fact that she was seeking his opinion for the first time meant she might actually say yes to this latest offer. "I'm not you Jane. This is your decision to make. Not mine."

"That's a lot of help, thanks. You sound like Maura."

"So you told her about the offer. What did she say?"

"I told her. We talked about it the night Sean spoke with me. But she said the same as you just did. Only cuter," she tried to smirk. "She said it was my decision to make and she would support whatever I wanted. It's the same answer I get from her every time I've gotten an offer from Sean. Although this time she didn't hide her excitement about how big of a promotion we are talking about. Secretly I think she wants me to take it but she refuses to hint either way."

"You have turned them all down. I mean, except for the Sergeant promotion, you've never said yes to any of their offers. We've never even talked about any of the other offers. Why have you always said no?"

"Truth?"

"No, lie to me," and he smirked. "Yes, Jane. The truth."

"I knew that taking the Sergeant promotion wouldn't take me from the field. And I really felt like I earned the promotion. That one was easy to say yes to. I knew when you were promoted you still got to be involved in the day to day cases and the investigations so I didn't have a problem with the Sergeant position. Vince, I was only 36 years old. I didn't want to be in an office and off the line. But this, this is different. If I say yes to this then I give up the field work."

Korsak nodded. "But Jane is that really such a bad thing?"

Jane sighed. "I used to think so. For most of my career I used to see the Lieutenants and Captains in the precinct as people basically benched and sitting on the sidelines. Taken from the action and left to be administrators, bureaucrats and politicians. To me, and don't take offense to this, but to me all of that was what you did before you were going to retire. And I never saw that for myself. Certainly not before I was even 40 years old."

"But?" Clearly something was changing if she was actually considering saying yes.

"But, that was before I had a family. That changes things. Vince, being a cop, being a detective, that used to define who I was. I was Detective Jane Rizzoli. I made a difference because I was in the field. I put bad guys in jail and I helped families who lost loved ones have a sense of justice. Of closure. That was what I'd wanted since I was a kid and once I had it, I loved it.

"But with Maura and Chris, my life is different. And different in such a wonderful way. Now I'm Jane Rizzoli-Isles, wife and mother who happens to be a Sergeant Detective. What I do is no longer the definition of who I am. I never thought I'd get to that place in my life but I did. And I am. My family means everything to me and I'm beginning to think it's time to put them first."

"Jane, I've never seen you not put your family first."

"Maybe that's the wrong way to phrase it, but Vince you know our hours. Long hours. Calls at all times of the day and night. Times when I just want to be home with my wife and son and our cell phones ring and we have to scramble to get my mother or Maura's mother to come watch Chris just so both Maura and I can respond to a crime scene. That's not going to get any better as Chris gets older. I'm beginning to worry about how many moments or events or activities I'm going to have to miss because of a case. And how many times will it be both his parents having to miss things because we get called to the same crime scene."

"Jane, it sounds like you've made up your mind about the promotion."

"I haven't. Not yet. The minute I think I want to say yes, to take it because it feels like the right thing for me to do for my family, I start having doubts. I want to have both. I want to have the family and the career. And I want to do right by both. I don't want one to suffer because of the other. And I need to feel like I will make a difference. And I don't know if I can make a difference if I'm not in the field. Does that make sense?"

Vince was touched that Jane was sharing her thoughts about all of this. It was rare that Jane talked so candidly about her life or herself to anyone other than Maura. The fact that she was sharing this so freely made him smile. Clearly, Maura and Chris, her family, had been a very good thing to come to Jane.

"Sure it does. Although I'm probably the last person that could give you any advice about balancing work and family. Don't forget Jane, I'm a four time divorced man. And each one had a lot to do with my inability to balance my home life with my work life. I never found the balance.

"But Jane as far as making a difference is concerned I can tell you my thoughts on that. Moving up, moving on, doesn't stop the difference you can make. It doesn't make you not matter. It just changes where you place your influence."

Jane looked at him and it was clear she didn't quite understand what he was trying to say.

"Jane, when you first started as a Homicide detective you were young and eager to prove yourself. And you were more than a little reckless. You managed to get yourself into a few situations that could have been avoided. And, you also managed to get yourself out of a few situations that would have broken just about anyone else. And the most impressive thing about you, Jane, was that you learned from those experiences.

"It took a while. But you did learn. All of it made you a better cop. And when you took the promotion to Sergeant I was so happy because I knew that was going to let you pass along your experiences and passion for the job to more people than just Frost. And I was right. You have lead our division well. The other detectives look up to you and your example of how to act and behave. You are a leader Jane. It's natural and instinctive for you. That's the reason why you have been given so many teams of detectives. Sean and I have wanted every detective in the division to learn from you.

"I wish you understood how people see you. What they think when they think of you. How respected you are. How loved you are. You inspire people. You inspire the detectives to try harder, dig deeper, look further. You have never settled for anything less than 100% effort. Because of that it didn't surprise me that you keep getting promotion offers. No one can spend time with you and not understand just how good you really are.

"The offers aren't to take you out of the field. Although, yes, if you say yes you are done in the field. The offers are for you to expand your influence over the precinct and the entire department. Jane, anyone can be an investigator. Anyone can have fancy computers tell them DNA evidence and prints. Anyone can be taught to interview suspects and handle crime scenes. Anyone can be taught the mechanics of law enforcement. But there are only a few people who are born leaders. Leaders meant to exert their influence over others to improve not only the individual but the overall department.

"You are one of those leaders. That's why Hamilton keeps trying to promote you. Jane, I know you are worried about not making a difference if you are pulled from the field and in one sense that it true. It won't be you investigating and interviewing. Detecting and chasing. That will be others. But, the job you've been offered will really make you matter more than you do now. Because if you accept this offer, you will be the one that sets the standards for the ones who will be investigating and interviewing. You will be leading them. Teaching them. Inspiring them to do the job the best way they can and to not accept anything else. You will lose the immediate case influence but you will gain so much more. And you are the one to do it. There isn't anyone else more qualified than you. Trust me Jane. You would matter a whole lot more and make the kind of difference that would impact countless others."

Jane didn't know how to respond to that. The respect she felt for Korsak was immense which was why she was asking him his opinion about what she should do. "So, you think I should say yes to this. You think I should do this?"

"Jane, again, I can't decide that for you. No one can. But you are right. Your life circumstance is different. You have a beautiful son. You have a wonderful wife. You do have others you need to think about. I can't presume to tell you what the right type of life is for you and Maura. That's between the two of you to decide what is best for Chris. As for work, I think you're biggest fear is that if you aren't in the field you will lose your ability to make a difference. I just want to make sure you understand the kind of difference this promotion could mean. It's different than what you are used to but since you have asked me, I believe it is so much more than you understand."

"How would this impact us?" It was something Jane had always been worried about. She had to that point avoided out ranking Korsak. She was not sure how something like that would change their personal dynamic.

"I don't think it would change anything at all. Jane. We were partners. I've been your supervisor and we are still friends. That won't ever change. I would have no issues with you out ranking me. Besides, I'm putting in for my own retirement in six months."

Jane nearly spit out the fries she just started to eat. "Oh my God! What?"

"It's time for me too Jane. I've been doing this for 42 years. It's time. I've filled out the paperwork and I'm retiring in six months."

Jane stared at Korsak. She immediately noticed a quiet calm that settled over Korsak. He was clearly at peace with this decision. "Wow, Vince. I didn't expect that. But if that's what you want then I'm happy for you. You've earned the right to retire. I just didn't expect to hear that today."

"Sean is the only other person who knows. I'm waiting to announce it until after Sean is done."

Jane nodded. "I won't say anything until you make the announcement official."

"Thanks. And just tell Maura not so say anything either," he smiled knowing full well that Jane's not saying anything pledge would not include her wife. Just then, his phone vibrated. He looked down and knew he needed to take the call. Grabbing his phone he looked at Jane, "I'll be right back," and he stepped away from the table.

As Jane sat there she absentmindedly pushed French fries around her plate. She was lost in thought. She was surprised but happy for Vince about his retirement news. And his thoughts about her promotion offer were starting to swirl through her head. As she thought, she flashbacked back to Sean's conversation about the whole promotion.

_Sean wandered up to Jane's desk. She was just returning to active duty from her ankle surgery but was restricted to desk duty until she could get medical clearance for full duty. Sean was just happy to have her back in the building even though she was going to complain about the desk duty frequently. He was always happier when she was in the building. The entire precinct seemed to run better when Jane was in the building. She had that kind of effect on people._

"_Jane, a moment in my office please," he said._

_She nodded and grabbed her crutches, "Go ahead. I'll get there eventually."_

_Once Jane finally made it into Sean's office she sat down. "What's going on?"_

"_Two things. First, considering you are on desk duty until you get medical clearance to be out in the field and according to your wife that may take another two months with rehab, we are putting you in charge of a project. The brass has ordered another cold case review. Congratulations Jane, it's all yours."_

"_Sir, no! That will take at least three months. I don't," but she was cut off._

"_Sorry Jane. It's yours. You are on desk duty for at least another two months and I can't afford to pull another detective from the field when we can take advantage of you already being benched. It is what it is. I'd say enjoy, but I had to do it once and it does pretty much suck. Sorry."_

_Jane was going to protest again but decided not to. She wouldn't win. She understood she had at a minimum two more months of crutches and desk duty. A part of her wasn't too surprised this was what would come of it. It was completely unfair but she wasn't in any position to argue. "Fine. So what other good news do you have for me?"_

_Sean smiled. She was going to pout through the entire cold case review process and he knew it. But that was Jane. He expected that from her. Before he got into the other issue he got up and closed his door. It was an odd move that peaked Jane's curiosity immediately._

"_With the announcement of my retirement at the end of the year, Hamilton and the Police Commission and been thinking about doing a major restructuring of the entire department. Besides myself, there are several Captains and two Deputy Superintendents who are approaching retirement and are expected to be putting in for those retirements soon. The Commission feels that the time to restructure and move some pieces around should coincide with several announcements that will come within the next three months. The Commission has a pretty good idea of what they want to do. They are looking to make some institutional changes and they want to change the face of the department."_

_Jane had listened but didn't quite understand where all of this was leading. "Sir, what does any of that have to do with me besides not liking the fact that you are one of the retiring Captains?" Jane was happy for Sean, and her mother, but she respected Sean and wasn't thrilled with idea of not having him as her Captain anymore._

"_Jane, it should be no surprise to you that Hamilton wants you at a higher level in this department than Sergeant. Every promotion conversation you and I have had over the last four years has been initiated because of Hamilton. And trust me when I tell you he has never been real appreciative of every 'no' I have had to deliver to him. In fact, it pisses him off that you keep saying no."_

"_Sean, we've talked about this. Frequently. I'm just not ready to come out of the field yet. The Sergeant promotion was fine. I earned that. But moving me to a Lieutenant just pulls me from the field and puts me behind a desk. I don't want that."_

"_Jane, I understand that. I do. And if this was just the same old offer I wouldn't even agree to talk to you about it. But, this isn't the same offer as before. This is something different. Something big. And something that as your Captain, as your friend and honestly as your stepfather, I'm telling you to listen to and seriously consider."_

_Jane looked a little dumbfounded. What could be bigger than Lieutenant? And what would make Sean just say that? "Ok, what are we talking about here?"_

"_Jane, the Commission wants a big, big change. A complete restructure. And part of that restructuring is that they want to announce that you would take over the BIS."_

"_What?!" she was completely shocked._

"_I told you it was big."_

_The Boston Police Department was organized into several bureaus: Bureau of Field Services (BFS), Bureau of Administrative Services (BAS), Bureau of Professional Standards and Development (BPSD) and the Bureau of Investigative Services (BIS). The BIS consisted of Homicide division, Narcotics division, Family Justice Center and the Forensic Science division._

"_Sean?"_

"_Jane, Hamilton and the Commission are offering you a promotion to Deputy Superintendent and head of the BIS."_

"_Wha…..Ho…Why?" she just couldn't understand what Sean was saying._

"_Because you are good at what you do Jane. You are probably the best detective I have ever worked with. And you are a natural leader. The entire precinct flocks to you and respects you. There's a reason Vince and I have given you so many teams to supervise. Every team you supervise has grown and become better at their jobs._

"_Plus, Hamilton and the Commission know it was entirely because of you that we handled the Schultz issue. They understand that we owe the arrests of Schultz, Connors, Johnson, Maguire and O'Rourke to you and you alone. They believe you are the future of the Boston Police Department. That you, your dedication and your drive, that is the image and direction the Commission wants to turn. And they want you to lead the way."_

_Jane just sat there. She really didn't know what to say or how to respond. "When do you need an answer?"_

"_A series of retirement announcements will be announced over the next three months. After that, the Commission wants to announce the restructure after the first of the year. Hamilton needs your answer by mid-October. So, you have about six weeks to decide what you want to do. Jane, take my advice. You need to seriously consider this."_

Jane had considered it. And considered it. And she knew she only had one more week to make up her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maura arrived at the crime scene and made her way towards Frost and Cooper. She was trying to force out the lunch conversation with Jonathan from her head. She had work to do and needed to fully concentrate on the current crime scene. She walked up to Cooper first. "What do we have Detective Cooper?"

"Hey Doc. Right this way. Female, looks to be in her teens. Frost recovered a cell phone so we are trying to track down an ID from the phone. A jogger noticed the body and called it in."

Maura walked over to the crime scene. The body was in fact of a teenage female. Maura would estimate age between 15-17 years old. There was an obvious head wound at the base of the cranium. Maura put on her gloves and started her initial examination. On a quick feel she could not detect any broken limbs but would need a full set of X-rays to confirm. The victim was fully clothed so Maura would not be able to detect if there was any sexual assault in the field. She did a quick examination of the hands and fingers and detected foreign particles under the victim's fingernails. She requested that CSRU bag both hands and wrists to preserve the evidence. She also requested a tightwrap to preserve any fibers that may on the victim's clothes.

As she was finishing her field evaluation and securing of the body for transport back to the lab Frost re-joined them. "Hey Doc. We have a positive ID on the victim. She's 16 years old. Her name is Allison Miller. She's a sophomore at Newman Prep." Frost had his iPad and held it out for Cooper and Maura to see. He had pulled up Miller's DMV photo and it appeared to be a positive match to that of the victim.

"Do we have any missing person reports for her?" asked Cooper.

"Not yet. Riley and I are headed to her home for the notification. Doc, did you get everything here you needed?"

"Yes, I'll follow the body back and get started with the autopsy. I'll have some initial findings by the end of the day." Maura took one more look around the scene and headed back to her car.

Frost and Cooper went to handle the notification as Frost had been relayed an address for the parents of Allison Miller.

Jane and Korsak returned to the station after lunch. Jane was surprised when she didn't see Maura's car parking in its normal spot. She had expected Maura to be back from lunch by now. She had wanted to stop down to spend a few minutes with Maura before having to tackle interview transcripts for the rest of the afternoon. She knew she would see Maura later at home but always liked her days better when she could sneak in a visit with her wife. She must have had a call to a scene.

Jane made it back to her desk and pulled out her phone. She sent a text to Maura.

_Long lunch Doc?_

Jane smiled at her own text and figured Maura would get that she was joking. She put down her phone and sat staring at the case file box sitting on her desk. She knew the rest of her day would comprise of reviewing hundreds of interview transcripts. Her phone buzzed Maura's answer.

_Had a scene call. Headed back to station. Come down later if you want_

She figured as much. She knew she would leave Maura to do her work. She knew Maura would want to finish all her tests on whatever case she had responded to before she went home tonight especially since she and Jane were heading to Marblehead tomorrow. She knew Maura would want everything sent to the lab for analysis before the weekend. So she knew she wouldn't wander down to distract her. She went to work on the interview reviews. She had hundreds to get through. So she did the most logical thing she could think of. She started with the first one.

Frost and Cooper rolled up to the residence of Allison Miller to do the notification. Doing the notification for any case was always difficult. But when the victim was a child, the notification was much, much harder. No parent wants to be told that their child has been killed. Add to that, Frost and Copper had no idea what happened to Allison Miller and they would need to get information from the parents. And they needed to get that information before the parents got too emotional to be able to give details.

Frost knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door opened and a woman answered. "Can I help you?"

Frost flashed his badge. "Yes Ma'am. I'm Detective Frost. This is Detective Cooper. Are you Susan Miller?"

"Yes I am? Is there something wrong?" the woman was immediately on edge having two detectives knock on her door.

Frost had learned early on that on a notification to never announce that they were homicide detectives. The minute someone knew there was a loved one dead they lost any chance to get crucial information. It was a fine line to walk between seeking information and telling the truth and being able to handle that successfully came only with years of experience.

"Mrs. Miller, have you heard from your daughter Allison today?"

This put Susan Miller on edge. "We talked this morning before she went to school. Why? Has something happened at the school?"

"When was the last time you saw Allison?"

"This morning. I dropped her off at school at 7:45 am like I do every school day." She had a desperate look on her face knowing there was something the detectives were not saying.

"Do you remember what she was wearing this morning?"

"Her school uniform. A white button down blouse and khaki pants. And she had her red Crew hoodie sweatshirt. I wanted her to take a heavier jacket because it's getting colder out and she isn't done with basketball practice until after dark but she insisted that the sweatshirt would be warm enough." The answer was a ramble. Frost knew she her mind was starting to catch up to the nature of the questions she was being asked without getting any answers. They were running out of time before having to tell her.

"Ma'am, did you notice anything unusual with Allison's behavior this morning? Was she upset about anything?" Frost knew he could only avoid telling Susan Miller about Allison for about two more questions. The delay was somewhat cruel but it was crucial that they try to piece together as much information as possible.

"She was fine this morning. A little nervous about a chemistry exam she had today but otherwise she was fine. I tried to tell her she studied enough for the exam and she would be fine. She gets nervous on test days. But then she always does fine. She gets straight As. My daughter is very smart." Susan Miller looked nervous and concerned. She was figuring it out in her head. Slowly.

"Ma'am, is your husband home?"

"No, he is still at work. Please Detective tell me what's going on."

Frost knew he couldn't put it off any longer. "Ma'am, I think you should call your husband and see if he can come home."

"Please, tell me what's going on with my daughter!"

Frost couldn't delay any longer. "Ma'am, earlier this afternoon we discovered the body of juvenile female that we have identified as Allison Miller. I'm terribly sorry."

Susan Miller paused, took in what he had just said, and broke down. In all the years Frost had done notifications, he had never found an easy way to tell someone a loved one was dead. He seriously doubted if there was such a thing. Cooper, a new mother now herself, also didn't know any easy way to explain that someone's son or daughter wasn't coming home. This was always the absolute hardest part of their job. The part no one ever wanted to do. But it needed to be done by someone.

Cooper and Frost helped Susan Miller into her home and onto her couch. It would take time. Time for Susan to stop screaming. Time for her to remember where her cell phone was. Time for her to stop shaking enough to look up her husband's number. Time to be able to breathe enough to try to speak only to have Frost have to take the phone and explain to Todd Miller that he needed to come home. To drive safely but come home. It would take time. And for Frost and Cooper, this was someone's child. They had all the time in the world to give the now grieving parents.

Maura looked down that the young body that now occupied her table. She had always struggled with the death of minors. So tragic and unnecessary. But since Christopher was born, dealing with juvenile homicides just seemed to affect her more than it had in the past. She could still detach. Still let the science control her actions. Still stay objective and professional but when she had to do an autopsy on a child it took more out of her. Exhausted her quicker. It was never easy but it needed to be done.

Maura proceeded with caution. She carefully removed the tightwrap that was meant to preserve any fiber evidence on Allison Miller's person and clothes. She bagged each article of clothing individually making as many notations on visual sightings are she could. She noted some tears in fabric on the blouse including a missing button four buttons from the top. Maura know that the missing button lined up right at breast level for Allison. She made that note as well. Allison's khaki pants had stains on the buttocks area as well as the knees. Each stain was notated and would be analyzed further. Maura also found dirt on both Allison's shoes.

After all of Allison's clothes were removed, bagged and tagged Maura sent them off to the lab for the techs to begin their analysis of each individual article. The techs would look for any foreign substances, fibers, hairs and bodily fluids. They were looking for any clues to help identify who may have taken the life of Allison Miller.

Maura then went to work on the autopsy itself. She completed a rape kit and found it sad that there was evidence of sexual assault. Maybe they would get lucky and find traces of DNA that may help identify the killer. She pulled two stray hairs that she marked and tagged for further analysis. She then carefully undid the bagged wrap on Allison's hands placed on scene to preserve evidence. She swabbed under each fingernail to capture all of the substances. She would need further tests but she detected human tissue and dirt under at least two nails on each hand. That was definitely something the detectives would be able to use.

She moved to the visible head wound. She took photos and X-rays. She used a digital scanner to map the extent of the external damage and then produced digital scans of the injury. She was able to extract two particles that appeared to of a bark or wood type substance. She made a notation that the murder weapon could possibly be a tree branch or a wooden log of some kind.

She took several blood and hair samples to run tox screens and then performed a general autopsy noting that outside the head trauma, Allison Miller was in good health until her death. Based on the liver temperature she took at the scene, Maura was able to estimate her time of death as earlier that morning. Approximately 9:00-9:30 am. All that remained for Maura to complete was the analysis of Allison Miller's stomach contents. She would finish that and compile her initial findings for Frost and Cooper to review.

Noticing the time she grabbed her phone to text Jane.

_I'm not going to be done for a couple more hours. Can you get Chris from my mother?_

She waited for Jane's answer. With desk duty Maura knew Jane could be done whenever she really wanted to be. Maura still had about two more hours of work to do.

_Absolutely. I'll head out now. Need anything?_

Maura smiled. She needed it to be tomorrow. She was looking forward to time with Jane in Marblehead.

_Just for it to be tomorrow. Kiss Chris for me. I'll be home in time for his stories. Save his bath for me_

Again she waited. She had a lot to talk about with Jane and going to Marblehead this weekend couldn't have been better timing for her to be able to dissect the Harvard offer.

_Will do on the bath. He has more fun with you anyway. I'll wait for you for dinner._

That made Maura smile. For all her borderline compulsions for neatness, she and Chris did have fun at bath time. She let Chris splash water and get her wet. Jane didn't like or approve of that. But Maura found it fun and Chris liked bath time better with Maura over Jane. The smile on her son's face was worth a little water cleanup as far as she was concerned.

_Good night for takeout. Regina's is fine. XOX_

Maura put her phone down and went to finish the last of the autopsy and reports for Allison Miller.

Jane put her phone down and looked at the photos on her desk. Her family. It put an immediate smile on her face. It was time to go home. Time to be with her son. She looked at the piles of papers on her desk. She had gotten more done today than she thought.

She'd made a decent dent into the interview transcripts. And surprisingly she had made more notes than she thought she would. She was starting to see the makings of a pattern of a missed line of questioning in the early interviews. All her notes pointed towards questions she was surprised she or Korsak had failed to ask. She would have to review all of the transcripts to see if the questions were asked at a later time but as she did a final review of the notes she made that afternoon, she was starting to think that maybe, just maybe she was finally seeing what she had missed all those years before. But, it was too soon in the review process to have that kind of hope.

Instead, she marked her place on the transcript she was breaking down and organized her piles. This would all have to keep until Monday. It was her weekend off. Tonight she would spend with her son. Tomorrow was her monthly trip to Marblehead with her wife and Sunday they would be back early enough to spend the day with Chris before the traditional Rizzoli/Isles Family dinner night. Having packed up she took her crutches and hobbled to the elevator. It was time to get Chris from Grandma's.

Fifteen minutes later Jane pulled up to Constance's Beacon Hill home. She parked and knowing she would be both attacked by her son and he would expect her to pick him up, she went up to Constance's front door with just one crutch. She had been good all day. But she couldn't carry a two year old and use two crutches at the same time. Reaching the door she knocked.

Moments later the housekeeper answered the door. "Good evening Ms. Jane. Come in. I see you are getting around a little better these days."

"Thank you Helen. I am starting to move around a bit better. Where's Christopher?"

"Master Christopher is in the study with Mrs. Isles."

Jane nodded and hobbled her way towards the study. She rounded the corner and took in the sight before announcing her presence. Chris was sitting at a small kid's size table with several pieces of paper spread out before him. And he was surrounded by crayons. Hundreds and hundreds of crayons. Her little artist was currently going to town on some sort of drawing. She was sure she would get a chance to see it in a few seconds. But he had this sweet, determined look on his face as he was concentrating his hardest on whatever it was he was trying to draw. It made her smile.

She knew she was biased but she was convinced her son was a genius. She kept insisting he was a certified genius to Maura. She knew that with Maura's genetics he was already halfway to genius status and they had made sure when they picked a donor one of the criteria they focused on was education level. So, Jane just knew her son was a genius. He was developmentally ahead of his age. He was talking by eleven months. He knew letters and numbers. Shapes and colors. He learned new words every day. From Jane. From Maura. From his grandmothers. Everyone read to him and exposed him to new words and concepts every day.

Maura had insisted that they kept his mind stimulated. In truth, that was why Jane let Maura handle story time each night. She knew Maura understood better than Jane what to read to Chris. How to engage his brain to get him to not just listen but to learn as the stories happened. Jane would have stayed with Dr. Seuss for stories. She knew Maura knew better. She wanted her son to be smart and he was. He was starting to make keen observations about the world and lately Jane found herself having to remind herself that he was barely two and a half. Gifted and a genius. That was her boy.

His passion for the arts came from Constance. From the moment he was born she cornered that part of his development. The books she bought him were always elaborate picture books and books just of artwork. Hundreds of them. The minute the boy was old enough to hang onto objects with any sense of control, Constance had paper and crayons in his hand. She called each work of art a masterpiece. Even the early ones where Chris just ran a crayon across the page at random. Jane had made the mistake once of trying to get Chris to color in a coloring book in front of Constance. Big mistake. She had to listen to a twenty minute lecture on how her grandson had an artistic flare that should not be confined by preconceived images and pictures on a piece of paper. Chris apparently was a free spirit who should be allowed the freedom of self-expression. Even at 14 months.

As Jane looked on she watched Constance with Chris. It was a beautiful sight. She was kind and nurturing. She focused in on everything he was doing. She encouraged it all and was earnestly proud and inspired by everything he did. Jane knew she was trying to be the type of grandmother Maura wanted for her son. She was trying to be for Chris what she failed to be for Maura. And she was succeeding. This was just fine with Jane. She loved it. Chris couldn't have too many people love him in his life. And Chris had helped Maura and Constance have a better mother-daughter relationship. It was a win all the way around.

She finally cleared her throat to get their attention. Chris turned and an immediate smile came across his face. A face that melted Jane's heart every time she saw it. "Mama!" It was on. Chris put down his crayon. Slide off his chair. And charged. Jane decided there couldn't possibly be any better feeling in the world than seeing your child come running at you all smiles. A tiny bundle of love running right for her. It just didn't get any better than that. She braced herself for impact and managed to absorb all of his energy into a massive hug.

"Hey Kiddo! What are you doing?" Jane layered several kisses on his cheeks and forehead. She tickled him lightly forcing him to giggle such a sweet laugh.

"I'm drawing Mommy a picture," he said excitedly while pointing to what he had been working on. "I have to finish." Again, the determined look she had observed earlier returned.

"Alright, why don't you finish the one you were working on. But then we need to go home. OK?"

He nodded his head, "Yes!" and ran back to the table to repossess his crayon.

"Good evening Constance. How was your day?" Jane turned her attention to Constance.

"Good Jane. Thank you. We both had a good day. Didn't we?" She directed the question to Chris.

"Uh-huh!" he nodded. "I saw art after my nap. Big ones." He switched crayon colors and scribbled.

Jane looked at Constance and smiled. "You took him to the gallery again?"

"I can't help that he likes looking at the paintings," she said with a smile. It was rare for a day with Grandma not to include a stop at either an art museum or Constance's own gallery. She had purchased a gallery about a year ago claiming it was time for her to foster artistic talents instead of just solely producing her own. Christopher had become a regular at the gallery.

"Of course you can't," Jane said with a smile.

"How's your rehab going?"

"Slow. Still can't graduate to just the boot. It's a little frustrating and completely inconvenient when I need to keep up with a very mobile two year old."

"I'm sorry Jane. It just takes time."

"I know. I know. Will we see you for Sunday dinner?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't miss it. I've come to look forward to Sunday dinners."

Jane smiled. "I need to warn you about something. There's an outside chance that my mother could be plotting another fix-up for you. I can't get confirmation on it but there may be a gentleman caller for you at Sunday's dinner. I'm sorry. I've tried to stop her but I have no control over that woman."

Constance let out a hearty laugh. "No, I've figured out by now once Angela decides on something there's no stopping her. Thank you for the warning. I'll be prepared."

It wasn't the first time Angela had tried to play match maker for Constance. "Just don't let her scare you away from dinner. I'll run interference for you if I need to."

"Thank you Jane. Always the protector," she said with a smile.

"Mama! I'm finished with Mommy's picture. See!" as he came running up to Jane with the picture. Jane had no clue what it was supposed to be but she was absolutely sure Maura would love it.

"Mommy's going to love this. It's perfect! Why don't you go get your coat and your shoes from Helen and we can head home."

"Ok!" and he took off running into the other room screaming for Helen.

"Thanks for watching him today," Jane said.

"Anytime. Enjoy Marblehead and I'll see you Sunday."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maura got home in time to handle Chris' bath and read him his stories before bed. The night ritual of getting Chris to go to sleep was well established by now. It started with bath time. That lasted longer if Maura handled it than if it was Jane. Chris liked playing and splashing around and Maura was the one that would let that happen. After bath time, it was story time. That was exclusively Maura. She had only had to miss story time once and Jane managed but Chris wasn't happy. So, Maura was always on story duty.

Once story time was done, and it would depend on how tired Chris was each night on the number of stories Maura would read to him, it was time to get him tucked in and for lights out. Jane usually finished the ritual. The mandatory sippy-cup of water was placed on his nightstand. He never actually drank from it that either Maura or Jane could tell but he seemed insistent that one be there and available for him. Jane would then make sure that Chris had Mr. Bunny, a fluffy gray stuffed Bunny that was given to him by Tommy when he was born. No one could really remember when Chris became attached to the stuffed rabbit but at some point he would not sleep without it. The rabbit always started firmly tucked under Chris' left arm but by morning it was end up under the covers and down near his feet.

That just left the ritual tucking in of the sheets or blankets around him and kisses from both Maura and Jane. He had a night lamb. The kind that projected imagines on the lampshade and those images flashed around in a circle with different colors. The lamp projected dinosaurs and Chris seemed to like that more than a normal night light. He wouldn't sleep in complete darkness. Before Jane and Maura would go to sleep one of them would check on Chris and would turn off the lamp and turn on the normal night light as long as he as asleep.

That Friday had gone per usual. Maura handled bath time and let Chris splash water enthusiastically as he recapped his day with Grandma and listened to Maura exclaim how wonderful the new picture he drew her was. He was sleepier than the night before and Maura only got in two stories before her voice practically lulled him to sleep. Jane brought up the sippy cup, tucked Mr. Bunny under his arm and then tucked in the covered tightly around him. He was awake enough to kiss both Jane and Maura, but barely, and he was almost already asleep as Jane turned on the dinosaur lamp and they closed the door. Both ladies wandered back downstairs, each well aware of how lucky they were to have such a wonderful boy as a son.

The rest of Maura and Jane's night passed quickly. Both were tired and not really in the mood for long discussions. They both understood they had the entire next day alone together and both felt like it was better to get into serious discussions tomorrow. So, they ordered pizza from Regina's and just spent the night together in simple, quiet conversation. They attempted to watch a documentary Maura had recorded but both virtually fell asleep snuggled together on the couch. After about half way through the documentary they turned it off and headed up to bed. Maura checked on Chris and switched off his dinosaur lamp for the night light and then quickly fell into a peaceful sleep curled into Jane.

The morning was hurried. Getting Chris up and ready. Getting his breakfast. Getting themselves cleaned up and ready and then packing for both Chris and themselves. Chris was excited. He knew he got to see his Uncle Tommy for the entire day. He announced several times throughout the morning that he was ready to go and didn't seem too happy when he was told by both his mothers that they weren't ready to drive over to Tommy's yet. But then finally they were ready, car packed up and headed over to Tommy's. Chris handled the car chatter with excited snippets about what Tommy had promised they would do all day. Jane and Maura both had to laugh at Chris' general level of excitement. They were both glad he enjoyed his Uncle as much as he did. He loved Uncle Frankie, too. But there was something special about being with Uncle Tommy.

When they pulled up to Tommy's place he was already downstairs waiting. He hadn't wanted Jane to have to try to get up the stairs to her old apartment with her ankle still not 100%. So when Maura unhooked Chris from his car seat and helped him out of the car, it was to no one's surprise that Chris took off running towards Tommy the minute Maura felt it was safe to let go of his hand. All anyone in the neighborhood heard was the voice of a two year yelling, "Unckie!"

Tommy caught him in mid-charge and scooped him up tickling him and getting him giggling in no time flat. "Hey Munchkin!" he greeted has he adjusted Chris in his arms. He greeted Maura and Jane while accepting Chris' overnight bag. "Hey guys. Stacey's upstairs and will be down in a second to say hi. Jane we figured you wouldn't want to walk up the stairs."

"Thanks. I don't really miss those stairs," she said with a smile.

"Tommy, we should be back by noon tomorrow. He shouldn't be too much trouble for you," Maura said with a smile. "Chris, you listen to everything Uncle Tommy and Aunt Stacey tells you today, ok?"

"Uh-huh," Chris answered nodding his head. "Unckie, piggy back!" And Tommy quickly caved and placed Chris on his shoulders hanging onto his legs. Chris seemed to love the way the world looked from such a heightened vantage point.

"Hey guys," came from Stacey as she made her way down. She quickly grabbed at Chris' foot laughing that Tommy already had him up on his shoulders. "Hey Munchkin," she greeted Chris.

"Hi Aunt Stacey," he acknowledged but then turned his attention back to Tommy.

Stacey grabbed Chris' stuff and chatted briefly with Maura and Jane. Both were then ready to go and wanted goodbye kisses from Chris. Chris conceded but was clearly more interested in starting his day with Tommy than saying goodbye to Jane and Maura. "Bye-bye. See you tomorrow," was the best they got. His attention was all about Tommy.

"Stacey, call us if there are any issues. Otherwise we'll pick him up around noon tomorrow," Maura added as she and Jane re-entered their car to head to Marblehead. Both were happier knowing they could sneak away for a night and Chris was happy to be spending time with his Uncle. It made the monthly routine easier to allow. Chris looked forward to time with Tommy as much as Maura and Jane looked forward to a night alone.

As Jane drove towards Marblehead Maura was quietly staring out the window. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but as Jane peered over towards her wife she was fully aware that Maura was lost in thought.

"Alright, out with it," she said but with compassion in her tone.

"Hmm?" Maura looked up and over to Jane clearly getting pulled from a thought. "Sorry."

"Maur, I can hear the wheels turning in that head of yours. Talk to me."

Maura had two things she needed to talk to Jane about during this trip. Three actually if she counted her desire to test where Jane stood on her promotion offer. Maura knew Jane had only another week to decide and give Sean her answer. She really wanted to know what Jane was going to do. But instead of asking that, she stated the conversation about one of the two things she needed to talk about.

"Jonathan had an interesting offer for me yesterday."

Jane nodded her head. She figured there was something from her lunch with Jonathan that Maura needed to talk about. "Did he want you to guest lecture again?"

"Not quite. He's apparently getting ready to retire. He hopes to officially retire in two years."

Everyone seemed to be announcing retirements. That reminded Jane that she needed to tell Maura about Korsak. But she would later. For now it was Maura's time to talk. "Olivia must be thrilled. That should let them travel like she wants to."

Maura nodded. "He said she was excited. He also said that the Board is allowing him decent discretion in finding and naming his successor."

Jane glanced over at Maura. Clearly this had something to do with any offer from Jonathan. "Maura?"

Maura turned and looked at Jane. "He wants me to succeed him as Dean of the medical school. He said that between my field experience and social connections I'm an excellent candidate for the job."

Jane looked at Maura and then a huge smile broken across her face. "Of course you are an excellent candidate Maura. He couldn't do better than you. You are a genius."

Maura smiled at Jane's endorsement. "You are biased. But thank you."

"Hey, wife or not, you are an excellent pathologist. You have been the best medical examiner the Commonwealth of Massachusetts has seen. Exactly what did Jonathan offer you?"

"Full professorship teaching either pathology or anatomy and in two years I would be named his successor as Dean when he retires. He would groom me in those two years for what I would need to know to replace him. And I can decide my class load after being named Dean."

Jane was quiet for a second. "Wow. You've taught before. Is this something that you think you want?"

"I don't really know. I wasn't expecting to hear that yesterday. I was like you. I thought he may need a guest lecturer. I didn't see a professorship offer coming and I certainly wasn't expecting anything related to Dean. I don't really know what I want to do."

Jane couldn't help but smile and snicker slightly.

"What?" Maura asked.

"It's just I can't help but think that when it rains it pours. We both seem to suddenly be facing career choices. And big ones. I find the timing slightly ironic."

"I guess so. We both have things to decide."

"Maura, honey, I'm so proud of you. And I meant what I said earlier. Jonathan would be crazy not to consider you for any position at Harvard. You are alumni. You are a brilliant doctor. You would make an excellent professor and a Dean. And I finally get to tell you what you've been telling me for four years. I love you. And I'll support anything you want to do and whatever you decide. You will always have my full support."

Maura reached over and squeezed Jane's hand. They both supported the other's career choices. Each simply wanted the other to be happy. Both knowing they could and would make anything work when it came to jobs.

"Thank you. Now I know how you must feel when I say that to you. Do I really do that to you? Offer support but withhold my opinion?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes you do. Frustrating isn't it?"

"Yes, kind of. Especially when I don't really know what to do."

"Tell you what. We both seem to be in the same boat here. So I'll trade you. An honest opinion for an honest opinion."

Maura looked a bit confused, "What?"

"An opinion for an opinion. Let's agree that we both will support the decision that the other person makes no matter what. As I think we both would."

"I agree with that."

"Good. So, considering we know that the other will be ok no matter what each of us decides, I'll trade you my opinion about your offer and my honest opinion including what I would like for you to do, if you tell me your opinion about my offer including what you would like for me to do. An opinion for an opinion."

Maura smiled. That did seem rather fair now that they both had job offers that they were considering. "Ok, it's a deal. Complete honest opinions. Hold nothing back. Who starts?"

"Considering you've had longer to formulate an opinion about my job offer I think you should go first," she said with a smile.

"Fair enough. So you want my honest opinion about your offer. Here it goes," and she shifted in her seat so her body was turned towards Jane. "Honestly, I think you need to say yes to Hamilton's offer. Jane, it's the head of BIS. A Deputy Superintendent rank and head of the entire Investigative Services bureau. That kind of job usually takes years to work your way to. But they are offering it to you.

"You've earned it. You are qualified. You have the respect of your entire division and from what I continuously hear the entire department. Jane, you really are a legend in the Boston Police Department. From the cases you have closed to the trauma you have survived, you are a legend. The things you have been through would have broken any other officer on the department. I'm sure of that. But, none of them broke you. You got up each and every time. Dusted yourself off and moved on.

"You are a natural leader. You should see the command you possess when you are in the field or in a situation in which you need to make the final decisions. You have such confidence about you and you carry yourself so well. It's no wonder that you have as many teams of detectives reporting to you as you do right now. They flock to you. When something happens you are who they look to figure out how to act.

"The influence you could exert as head of the BIS is limitless. You would be responsible for the who and how every investigation was handled. You'd set the standard for the entire department. You'd be the youngest Deputy Superintendent in the history of the department and you would be the first female. I think there is so much good you can do if you took the job.

"And I won't lie to you. I wouldn't mind seeing you out of the field. Don't get mad but I can't help but think you'd be so much safer out of the field. I know you love it. I know you have declined the other promotions because it would take you from the field and you weren't ready for that to happen but I wouldn't mind the idea of you being behind a desk and not out chasing the bad guys anymore," she paused and looked down at the boot on Jane's foot. "I understood that the other offers would have just sentenced you to time behind a desk shuffling papers which is why I didn't mind when you said no every time. But this offer is different. This isn't just a desk job. This is so much more and my honest opinion is that I want you to say yes."

Jane took in all of what Maura had said. And it made her smile. "Maura, I'm not mad. How could I get mad when you just want me safe? I can't even really argue with you. At least not lately. Maybe I'm just getting too old to keep thinking I can bounce back from injuries. This ankle rehab is killing me. And if I'm completely honest with you, I've worried about being in the field since Chris was born. You know I've always been worried about my job getting me hurt. I never want to lose you two or leave you alone with Chris."

Maura simply nodded. She was well aware of the fears Jane had about getting killed in the line of duty. She had them too. They almost didn't consider having kids because of Jane's fears about how dangerous her job was. Maura was a little surprised to hear Jane sound open to the idea of coming out the field. Maybe she would say yes to her offer. "Ok, now it's your turn. Honest opinion."

"Fair enough. Honest opinion. Holding nothing back. But bear in mind that I just found out about your offer and you've have a month to think about mine. But, that being said, here's my honest opinion. You are an amazing doctor. An amazing medical examiner. An amazing person altogether. I think it would be great if you were able to take your gift, your intelligence, and pass it along to others. I didn't know you when you taught in San Francisco. I'm not even sure you enjoyed teaching back then. Part of me thinks possibly not.

"But you are a different person than you were when you were in San Francisco. You used to shy away from people. Pathology called to you because you were more comfortable dealing with the dead than the living. When we first met you were still uncomfortable around people and in social situations. But Maura, you aren't that person anymore. You have such confidence about you now. You are good with people and you aren't afraid of interactions. You are so open to being involved in situations and with people that I can't help but think you'd love to start teaching again.

"You should see how you are when you are trying to explain things to me. I love your Googlemouth not so much because of what you are trying to explain to me but because you get this look on your face when you are sharing knowledge with me. It's one of my favorite looks you give me. The thing is I don't understand half of what you try to explain to me. I never have. But, I'll listen to you all day, every day because I love you.

"Imagine how happy you might be if you had an entire classroom full of potential doctors that you could share all your wisdom and knowledge and practical experience. A roomful of budding doctors that were just as interested in what you were trying to share with them as you. And a roomful of people who actually understood all the things you were trying to teach them. I've always felt bad that your explanations with me and the information you have shared are always such a one sided conversation. You give, I listen. I don't comprehend enough to ask questions or give back. Imagine how happy you would be if there were others who understood and asked you questions. Others who wanted more information.

"Maura, it's Harvard Medical School. You'd be the Dean of the best medical school in the country in two years. It's your element. You belong in the academic world. I think you would be remarkable. I have always loved working with you and I know you have wanted to make a difference in people's lives. To help bring killers to justice and bring closure for families. And you have done that. For 10 years you have done that. But I think it would be great for you to start sharing the knowledge and passion you have with others.

"Maura, I think this is a once in the lifetime opportunity. It's my honest opinion that you should take this job. Harvard Medical School is not going to be an open position every day. And being hand-picked to succeed Jonathan as the Dean of the school, I just don't think you should say no to that. I think you should say yes."

Maura had listened and nodded at times. She was actually happy that they agreed to share an opinion for an opinion. Nothing Jane said surprised her. She had thought most of it herself. She hadn't really considered Jane's point about being able to share her knowledge with others who would understand her and want to hear all the little tidbits that she possessed. Thinking about that she thought Jane had a point. It would be nice to have students asking questions and wanting to hear more.

They managed to finish trading their opinions with each other just as Jane had arrived at The Harbor Light Inn. Maura was glad they had arrived. One topic down. One more to go.

**A/N Just a heads up….tomorrow's chapter will see a rating change from T to M. I mean, they are on a getaway weekend after all… If that bothers you…you will want to skip Chapter 10 when it posts. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N WARNING: CHAPTER RATING CHANGE! This chapter shifts from T to M. If this isn't your thing- skip this particular update. You'll miss one piece of information but you'll figure that out without a problem if you wait for Ch 11 which does go back to T. Life is a series of choices…make yours. **

Chapter 10

The Harbor Light Inn. This was their favorite place to stay when they came to Marblehead. It was a quaint bed and breakfast that Maura found and from the first time they stayed here for a weekend they knew this would be where they would return. Jane pulled up the car into the circular carport and parked the car to check in. Considering Jane was still walking with crutches neither minded leaving the luggage in the car for the bellman to bring up to their room. Jane also didn't mind using the valet parking service she normally skipped.

As frequently as they were coming to the Inn, they really did have feel like they had 'their' room. They were given the same room each time they checked in. Jane once joked to the owner that the room should be renamed Chateau de Rizzoli-Isles. That had made the owners laugh. That had made Maura just shake her head. Jane knew sometimes Maura just didn't fully appreciate her sense of humor. The hotel staff knew them both by name and had always had everything ready for them when they arrived.

It was the first visit since Jane was injured as they did cancel the excursion last month with Jane still being fully non-weight bearing on her ankle. She hadn't really been up for the drive. She found herself having to explain to several people the nature of her injury but the staff was sincere with their concerns so she explained it each time she was asked. Maura and Jane headed to their room with the promise that their bags would be sent up shortly.

They got to their room and Jane hobbled over to the bed and flopped down. Feeling safe from sudden movements or the need to move around for at least a little while, Jane reached down and freed her leg from the boot that protected her ankle. She appreciated the boot when she had to up walking around but hated the heavy feel to it when she was just trying to rest. She tried to roll and flex her ankle. Range of motion was still limited but it was improving. She released a sigh and relaxed into the bed. Maura got situated and after a few minutes joined Jane on the bed lying next to her. They both seemed to relax immediately.

"I know I made a joke yesterday but if you want to go shopping I think I can manage," Jane offered up to Maura.

Maura reached over and took Jane's hand in hers. She turned her head and looked at Jane. Gently she tucked a strand of Jane's hair behind her ear and let her fingers softly stroke across Jane's cheek. Jane immediately felt a slight tingle at just the touch of Maura's fingers to her cheek. She never got tired of Maura's touch.

"I don't want to go shopping. I just want to spend the day with you. We don't even have to get out of bed at all if you don't want to. I, for one, am lobbying for room service later." Maura really didn't feel like making Jane hobble all over Marblehead on crutches still. She just wanted Jane. All of her.

Jane propped herself up on one of her elbows and leaned into Maura. She quickly found Maura's waiting lips and they exchanged the first of what would be many passionate, soulful kisses for the day. This was the real reason they came here once a month. It was a day each month that they could just be together. No calls. No kid. No family members. No interruptions. Just time together. Time to love each other and a way to ensure that they didn't lose the passion they felt for each other to the routine hustle and bustle of daily life.

Their lips continued to work up an immediate passion. By now theirs was a finely tuned choreography involving lips and tongues. Give and take. Dominance and submission. Neither lady greedy or overbearing. Both receiving from the other exactly what they wanted. What they needed. A kiss between the two ladies had the ability to convey so much love and feeling behind it that neither could imagine going a day without the pleasure of the other's lips. The kiss continued strong and passionate until both were breathless and in need of oxygen. They rested their foreheads together and spent a moment just staring into each other's eyes. They both could easily get lost there.

Maura nipped at and sucked on Jane's bottom lip which did elicit a soft moan from Jane. Having caught their breath again, they went at it again. As the kissing built up momentum and passion, their hands both started instinctively reaching out for the clothing of the other. Jane wanting to start shedding clothes immediately but Maura finally regained some of her senses and pulled back.

"We can't get too carried away quite yet," she sighed. "We are still waiting for the luggage. I can't answer the door half naked."

Jane frowned and almost started to pout. She was absolutely adorable when she pouted. "Yes you can," she grinned. "It would guarantee no need for a tip. And probably excellent room service for the rest of our stay. They all would talk."

Maura got an interesting mental picture of that and it made her giggle. She couldn't resist and leaned in for another kiss. "As interesting as an idea that may be, I think I'll stick to the regular tip medium. Besides, just because we are waiting doesn't mean we can't do this," she slowly worked her lips over Jane's as she spoke. She let her tongue push gently across Jane's bottom lip requesting access once again and once again access was granted.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Maura pulled back from the kiss and got up. Jane made no effort to move. She was entrenched on the bed as far as she was concerned. Maura answered the door and the bellman placed the luggage inside the room and then thanked Maura for the generous tip. Maura grabbed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and placed it on the outside of the door. She then locked the door and sauntered back to her eagerly awaiting wife. She leaned over the bed letting her lips find their target again. "Now," she breathed, "that wasn't such a long wait. Where were we again?"

Jane worked to match her pace for the kiss Maura had started again. She took hold of Maura's shoulders and gently pulled her back onto the bed to join her. She managed to pull and roll Maura squarely into her lap. "Right about here," she whispered as her lips started working over all parts of Maura's neck and finally settling in on sucking on her earlobe. That act alone would melt Maura every time.

Now that they knew there would be no further interruptions, they both seemed to decide they did in fact have too many clothes on at the same time. Each sat up and started first working on shirts and pants. Half the time working to free themselves, the other half working to free the other. But, in very little time, they seemed to have shed down to a state of nothingness which was exactly the state they wanted to find themselves in.

Hands, tongues and lips started to explore at will. Each loving the feel of skin on skin contact with the other. That feeling, that heat that seemed to generate from their bodies rubbing and touching, just never seemed to get old for either Jane or Maura. They both could savor just the feel of each other for the rest of their lives. They both wanted more and would get more as the night progressed but if their time had to pass simply holding each other as they were at that moment the night would still be wonderful.

Jane allowed her mouth to work down from Maura's neck and towards her breasts. She made it her mission to kiss every inch of skin she could find. As she worked her way down she left a trail of kisses invoking a tingling sensation all through Maura. As Jane made her way to Maura's breasts she took one into her mouth and worked over the hardened nipple while she stroked the other with her hand. Maura let out a moan that only encouraged Jane to continue. Jane worked to alternate which breast was worked over with her skilled mouth and which was worked over with her skilled hand. Maura cared not which was which. The feeling of Jane devouring her breasts was enough to keep her happy.

Eventually Jane started to work her hands down past her abs until they came to rest on Maura's thighs. She let one of her hands slowly start to stroke up and down Maura's inner thigh circling and stroking near the area Maura was seeking further attention. Slowly Jane started to stroke the outside of Maura's core with her thumb. Gentle and deliberate without any hint of hurry or impatience.

"Please," Maura begged. A smile crossed Jane's face. There was something so sexy about the tone of Maura's voice when she begged. It almost made Jane want to hear it again.

"Please what?" As almost turned into definitely.

"I need to feel you. I need you inside me," she pleaded with such longing in her voice.

"Because you asked so nicely," Jane again whispered just loud enough for Maura to hear. She slid two fingers inside Maura hearing the gasp that she longed to hear. She had a moment where she wondered which one enjoyed this more. Based on Maura's sighs and moans she knew Maura was enjoying herself but she struggled with trying to decide if there could possibly be anything that felt better than the feeling of her hand inside her wife.

She took her time and slowly started to work her fingers in and out in a rhythm that she knew would both work for Maura but not be so fast in tempo or hard in pressure that it would bring her over the edge faster than Jane wanted. She was trying to take her time. They had the entire day and night to enjoy and there was no reason to rush anything. She wasn't looking for the fast orgasm but she wasn't looking to torment Maura either. She let her lips wonder back up to Maura's lips and she matched her pace with both her fingers and her tongue.

Maura's moans increased and her body arched and rocked into the rhythm that Jane had set. She was getting close and Jane knew it. She was taking it all in and loving every second of it. "Oh God, Jane!" Maura let out breathlessly, "Please, don't stop!" Another hint of begging and in the sexiest voice Jane ever thought existed.

Jane knew Maura was close. She quickened her pace just a bit and added another finger to her thrusts at the last minute. That was all it took to get Maura over the edge. Jane felt Maura tighten around her hand and shutter. Maura released a cry of Jane's name as she allowed the orgasm to take over. Jane continued her rhythm as Maura rode out the wave of pleasure and slowly let her calm down. Maura's breathing was rapid and sweat was glistening over her body.

Maura was left breathless for a few moments but Jane had managed not to exhaust her. Both ladies understood that the night in Marblehead was not a sprint but rather a marathon. Each had all day and all night to exchange in the give and take they had both come to love. So Jane didn't go for it all with Maura. Not this early in the day. This let Maura be in a position to sufficiently return the pleasure she had just experienced. Again, the give and take between the two was a well-tuned dance they seemed to perform like experts.

Maura worked to catch her breath and then turned her attention to Jane. Maura started to kiss Jane and moved slowly down her neck. She nibbled and scraped her teeth over and across the nape of Jane's neck and she too went for Jane's earlobe. They both seemed to have that as a weakness. Maura kissed down a path to Jane's breasts. Working one of her nipples into her mouth she heard the first of what would be many moans from Jane work itself out. She savored the taste of Jane for several minutes but moved herself down towards Jane's center.

Wasting no time Maura ran her tongue slowly on the outskirts of Jane's folds. Teasing but not fully committing to actual penetration. Jane gasped and rocked her hips up into Maura in an attempt to help the process along. Her effort made Maura smile. "Patience," she whispered only to hear Jane groan in response. Jane really was rather impatient.

Maura decided to end Jane's torment. She went to work with her tongue lapping up Jane's wetness with each stroke. She maneuvered her tongue to alternate pace and pressure. Exploring Jane's center and folds at will all the while hearing Jane's breathing increased dramatically and her body arched and twitched underneath. Maura settled into a rhythm and drew Jane closer to the brink.

"Maura…" moaned Jane. "Oh God Maur….I'm close..."

Maura needed no further encouragement. She increased her pace and pressure. Tempo dictating the heat and friction felt. Jane continued to arch herself into Maura and that just aided Maura's efforts to bring Jane to pleasure quicker, to penetrate further. With two last, long licks Jane was pushed over the edge. She, too, moaned out Maura's name as her orgasm rushed through her. Maura held on while Jane rode out the pleasure.

Slowly Maura kissed her way up to Jane and she settled into her wife's arms. Neither was left immediately wanting but neither had burned off any of their desire for the other. The rest of the day and night would be active for both and they knew it. So, for now, they just enjoyed the feel of the other against them and listened to their hearts start to beat as one.

The peace that washed over them lulled Jane to sleep. Maura was curled into Jane and she rested but sleep did not come to her. She didn't mind. She could spend all her days curled into and wrapped up into an embrace with Jane and she would be a very happy woman. She always felt like this was the safest, most peaceful place in the world to be. In the arms of the woman she loved. She pulled Jane's arms around herself tighter and just listened to the sound of Jane breathing. Such a sweet, sweet sound.

As Jane slept, Maura's mind drifted and she thought about Chris.

"_Maura, you need to explain all of this stuff to me in a way that's not Googlemouth."_

_Maura smiled at Jane's plea. It had all been a lot to take in and she probably was getting too technical for Jane._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Where did I lose you?"_

"_At criteria selection priorities. I was with you until you went off on a tangent."_

_Maura nodded. She needed to slow down. But she was just really excited. They had received a recommendation for a cryobank from Maura's gynecologist. She hated the term sperm bank and hated Jane's nickname of frozen Pop-shop even more. But she had found a reputable cryobank and she was trying to work through donor criteria specifics with Jane._

"_Right, criteria selection priorities," she started but was interrupted._

"_You just repeating it doesn't help me here," Jane almost whined._

"_I got it. I was going to explain if you just give me a second." Jane nodded and was quiet again. "Ok, so there are things we need to decide on before we can pick a donor. Selection criteria such as race, religion, education level. We need to figure out what profile characteristics mean the most to us, prioritize them and then let the cryobank find matches for us to review."_

"_Ok, that doesn't sound too difficult. We can do that."_

"_Jane, there are a lot of things to consider. Health history, genetic markers, socio-economic status, success rate for fertilization in a laboratory setting. Trust me there is a lot to consider. What we need to do first is figure out 3-4 things we absolutely want to consider before they can even generate candidates for us to review. After the first review we can see video and read more detailed files to make a final selection."_

"_So this is where we start talking about how tall we want our kid to be. Or how smart?"_

"_Basically, it's not that simple and there is no guarantee that what characteristics we do pick will automatically be what our child is born with but we are looking for a genetic predisposition towards certain characteristics."_

"_Ok, you are the doctor here. What do you think genetically is the most important characteristics to consider?"_

"_Donor health history, genetic markers for disease or family history of illness would make my biggest concern. The cryobank's health screening and reviews are remarkably very detailed. I'd like to avoid histories that could mean a predisposition to illness or disease."_

"_That sounds reasonable to me. We want a clean bill of health. You mentioned education level. I think that's really important. I mean, you are a genius so if our donor is educated then our kid will most likely be a genius too. Can we add education to the list?"_

_Maura smiled. Now Jane was getting the hang of this. "Yes, and I would agree that needs to be considered too. What else?"_

"_Healthy and smart. Isn't that all that really matters?"_

"_Well, those are big ones. But do you care about height, or possible eye color, or interests or hobbies of the donor?"_

"_Maura, correct me if I'm wrong, but some things are genetic and some things are upbringing in regards to a child's personality right?"_

"_You're asking about nature versus nurture?"_

"_Sort of. I mean there's really only so much genetics can determine right? The rest would be up to us wouldn't it?"_

"_To a certain extent that's true."_

"_Like, I understand the health history. That makes sense to me about genetics. And I believe that intelligence is related to genetics to a point. I get those. But everything else, likes/dislikes, hobbies and that much, wouldn't that be determined or influenced but how we raise our child and not genetics?"_

_Again, Maura smiled. Just hearing Jane say the words 'our child' gave her goosebumps. "Statistically speaking there is no significant guarantee that hobbies and interests are passed along genetic lines. Hobbies and interests seem to be scientifically linked to a child's environment more so than genetics."_

"_Ok, I'm just going to go on record that I don't care how tall, or short, what color hair or eyes our child has. I mean I'd love our child to look like you, to have your eyes. But however he or she comes out, she or he will be ours. And we both with love him or her regardless. Right?"_

"_Right," she said with the smile still across her face._

_Jane pulled Maura into an embrace. "So, let's not get too bogged down in details that can't specifically linked to genetics. That seems like wasted effort to me. We need to be careful with the big ones. Health and education. I can't say I think anything else really matters unless you can. You understand genetics better than I do. So, I'm for what you think is best."_

_It had sounded simple. But the search had taken two months just to decide on a donor. Their first search criteria yielded so many options they had to narrow things down just to get a manageable candidate pool. Maura added socioeconomic status to the search criteria because she felt general health for a person of means would be better than one without means. She also added proficiency in athletics to the list trying to accommodate for Jane's love of sports. Maura also added fertilization success rate to the criteria._

_Finally they were given a list of ten possible donors to work from. Ten was better than 115 they got from their first search. Ten was workable. But it would take time to settle on one of the ten. Each of the ten had video interviews on file and they eliminated six of the ten simply based on the interviews. Two just creeped either Jane or Maura out and the other four just didn't impress them. They found themselves down to four possible donors. Once that happened, they needed to make one very crucial decision before they could proceed further. _

_Maura explained to Jane that they needed to decided what type of donation they wanted to consider. Did they want a completely anonymous donation or should they consider donor requests for an open-ID arrangement. Open-ID donations would allow the donor to be notified of an offspring's existence once the child turned 18 years old thus allowing for contact with the donor if he chose. This decision alone would take Jane and Maura over a month to resolve._

Jane started to stir and that seemed to pull Maura back from her thoughts. Maura felt Jane's soft lips on her neck and she smiled.

"Hmmm, sorry. I fell asleep."

Maura didn't say anything but she started to run her fingers up and down the arm of Jane's that was wrapped across her stomach. She was absentmindedly drawing patterns on Jane's arm.

"What time is it? Are you hungry at all?" Jane asked and started to turn her head to look at the clock on the nightstand. She was trying to figure out how long she had napped. Suddenly she realized Maura hadn't spoken yet. She was awake as she was tracing circles on her forearm. But she was oddly quiet. "Maura?"

Jane knew Maura heard her. She stopped the tracing motions against her arm. But, she couldn't see Maura's face in their current position. So she wasn't sure why Maura was so quiet. "Maur? You ok?"

Maura released a breath she didn't even register that she was holding. "I'm fine," she finally said.

Jane was not convinced, "Are you sure?" Maura burrowed slightly deeper into Jane and Jane tightened her arms around her. "Maura, come on. Talk to me."

Maura finally shifted a little so Jane could at least see her face. That helped Jane's panic level. She didn't look like there was anything wrong. Seeing her eyes definitely helped.

"There is something we need to talk about," Maura stated.

"Ok, I'm all ears. What's going on?"

"I got a call Thursday."

"Ok," Jane waited for Maura to fill in the blanks.

"Our last try worked. I'm pregnant."

There was an audible gasp from Jane. And a smile drifted across Maura's face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I apologize in advance. This chapter has multiple flashbacks. Just trying to fill in the gaps on their selection process for Chris as well as what led up to baby #2. Forgive me...**

Chapter 11

"_Maura, I'm sorry," Jane said in a tone filled with sympathy and love._

"_I just don't understand it. We got pregnant with Chris on our first try. It seemed so easy. I don't understand why we haven't been able to get pregnant again."_

_Jane looked helplessly at her wife. Maura just received the call for her doctor that their fourth attempt to get pregnant again had failed. Jane knew Maura was upset and would soon start blaming herself. "Honey, you know what Dr. Stevens said. It was more the exception that you got pregnant with Chris on the first try not the rule. She tried to prepare us for this. You said it yourself that this was to be expected."_

"_I know. I know and understand the science of it Jane. I do. But my heart and my head aren't thinking the same way right now. I guess I just assumed that since we had Chris so easily it would be that way again when we tried. I was even prepared for the first attempt not to work but this is now four times. With no luck. What's wrong with me?"_

_Jane pulled Maura in for a hug. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you. You are perfectly healthy. This is just going to take a little longer than we first thought." She held Maura tighter not knowing what else to say._

_Dr. Stevens had run all the tests they could think of and nothing came back that would indicate any medical reason for the insemination attempts not to take. Jane kept trying to reassure Maura that the failed attempts just meant it wasn't meant to happen yet. But that didn't seem to help the matter much._

_Maura's head was buried in Jane's neck and she mumbled, "I'm sorry."_

_Jane tilted Maura head up so she could look into her eyes, "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, ok? Nothing."_

_Maura tried to nod her agreement but finally broke down crying instead. It broke Jane's heart to see Maura this upset. She maneuvered them both over to the couch never breaking the embrace. Jane sat down and let Maura fell into her lap. Once settled Maura let completely go on her emotions and sobbed uncontrollably until she couldn't cry anymore._

_Finally, she stopped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be this emotional. I don't know what came over me."_

"_You're just upset. I understand. You're disappointed."_

"_Aren't you?"_

_Jane sighed, "Yes, but not in you. I'm disappointed with the situation but I'm not disappointed with you. And I wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself. I love you Maura."_

"_I love you too. I just wanted to have another baby. Maybe it's just not meant to be."_

"_Maybe not. Or maybe we think about me trying. Or maybe we look into adoption. Maura, honey, we have options. Including you trying again. We'll figure this all out. I promise. And until then, we have an amazing son and I have the greatest wife in the world. That's enough for me."_

_Maura had stopped crying but didn't make any moves to break Jane's embrace or get up from the couch. Jane knew she just need time to process everything so she made no attempt to break the embrace either. She'd stay there all night holding onto Maura if she needed to._

Jane sat straight up in bed and pulled Maura up with her. She turned to make sure she was looking straight into Maura's eyes. "What?! Oh My God! Are you serious?" She was stunned but ecstatic. "You're not kidding, are you! We're really pregnant again?" And she pulled Maura into a tight embrace.

Maura melted. Every time Jane said 'we' when she exclaimed anything about being pregnant it got to her. "Yes Jane, we are really pregnant again. The fifth time turned out to be the charm."

"You're sure. I mean they're sure. No mistakes on the labs? No false positives? We are truly having another baby?"

"I'm sure. When Dr. Stevens' office called me Wednesday to tell me the test was positive I requested that they re-run the test to be sure. So when they called Thursday to confirm I was sure it was real. I'm pregnant." The smile hadn't left Maura's face since she got the words out for Jane to hear.

"Maura, I swear to God if my ankle wasn't still jacked up right now I'd start jumping up and down on this very bed," Jane exclaimed.

The mental picture of Jane jumping up and down on the bed made Maura laugh. "Jane, don't even think about it. You're not even wearing the boot. No jumping."

She knew she couldn't jump so she did the next best thing. She pulled Maura into her arms and kissed her. "I love you. I love you so much!"

Maura kissed back with renewed passion. "I love you too," she gave as a soft whisper and both worked their way back down onto the bed. The two lovers settled in to celebrate the news while celebrating each other.

"_Jane, we need to decide on this. It has a direct impact on a possible donor. We are down to four choices but two want open-ID and two don't. We need to decide what we want and we can't put it off any longer."_

_This was the third time Maura had tried to corner Jane to talk about this. Jane wasn't really avoiding the conversation but she wasn't necessarily helping see the conversation through to the end. The previous times they had started to talk Jane was called away for work. But time was starting to matter and Maura understood that they needed to decide on this._

"_I'm not trying to put this off Maura. I'm not. Ok, let's talk about this. We basically need to decide if we want our child to have contact with the donor when he or she turns 18. Is that what we need to do?"_

_Maura nodded her head, "Yes. An open-ID donation would mean that if we successfully had a child the donor would be told once our child turned 18. At that time, our child and the donor could arrange to meet if both chose to do so. Some donors want that. Some want nothing to do with it. So, anonymous or open-ID. What do you think?"_

_Jane was quiet for a few minutes. She went to say something but stopped and looked down. Maura immediately noticed the hesitation. "Jane? What are you thinking?"_

_Jane looked up and into Maura's eyes. "Maur, I'm not sure I have the right to decide this. I don't think I have the right background to decide this. I don't want to push this off on you but I can't help but think and between the two of us you have a unique perspective that I just don't have."_

_Maura looked a little confused. She didn't quite follow Jane's logic. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Your perspective would be the same as mine. You're going to be a parent to this baby too. Just like me. You have the right to be involved in the decision of whether we want the donor we chose to have any contact with out child later in his or her life. You do have a say in this Jane."_

_Jane had started to absentmindedly rub the scar on her left hand. Her tell that something was bothering her and it didn't go unnoticed by Maura. She was about to say something again but Jane speak first._

"_I guess I'm not explaining myself right here. Yes, I understand that this will be my baby too. Our baby. It's not that. It's something else."_

"_What?" and Maura didn't hide the concern in her tone._

_Jane released a heavy sigh. "Maura, you know how this feels. Or close enough. I don't. I can't even try to guess at the emotions around something like this. I don't have the right to say anything here more than what my personal opinion would be but that's what I'm afraid is unfair to even consider."_

_Maura leaned backed. That hadn't helped with her understanding what Jane's concern was. "Jane, honey, what is it that you think I know that you don't?"_

"_Maur, you know what it feels like to not know who your biological parents were. I never had that question in my life. But you have. You understand this more than I ever could."_

_That finally made sense. "Jane," she said with sympathy._

"_Seriously Maura. I don't have a background here. But you do. Of the two of us, you are the one that knows how you felt when you found out you were adopted. What that did to you. How that made you feel. You are the one that went through trying to search for who your parents were and what that process was like. And you are the one that knows how you felt after you found out who Patrick and Hope were. _

"_I don't know any of that. Except for what you've told me throughout the years. But that's me hearing and listening to your feelings. I knew who my biological parents were. I've always known. I've never had to think or worry or feel anything like that. But you have. You've had to deal with how being adopted made you feel. The emotions behind why you went looking for your biological parents when you were in college. And the fallout you felt once you discovered who, and what, they were. How can I have any right to decide this for my child?"_

_Maura sat quietly for a while. She hadn't really considered Jane's point of view. She thought Jane had an opinion and she had an opinion and they would just work it out. She never really thought about the fact that she had some personal experience with this. Well, sort of. But this didn't seem like it was the same thing._

"_Jane, I hear what you are saying. I do. I'm just not sure this is the same thing. I'm not sure adoption and donor insemination constitute the same thing to make a fair comparison. I can speak for myself on how I felt when I found out I was adopted but I don't know if that's the same thing as finding out we used a donor sperm to create our baby._

"_The issues I had with my adoption status relate back to thinking there was something wrong with me. That I was unwanted. So unwanted that both my biological parents walked away from me. It made me feel that there was something wrong with me that they knew and they had to get away from. And then it didn't help that my parents were as detached as they were because for the longest time it just seemed to confirm that there really was something wrong with me._

"_Jane, if I'm totally honest with myself I'd have to admit that the first time I went looking for my biological parents wasn't really because I wanted to know who they were. It was because I was still trying to find out what was wrong with me. I thought if I found one or both of them they would tell me why they gave me away. What it was about me that made them not want me."_

"_Maura, there was nothing ever, ever wrong with you," Jane offered with a definitive tone._

"_I know that now. But I didn't know that then."_

"_See, you know how all this might feel for our baby."_

"_Do I? I don't think so Jane. I don't think it's the same thing at all."_

"_Ok, now you've lose me," Jane said as she furrowed her brow._

"_From my perspective, adoption is an act of giving up or giving away a child. Don't misunderstand me, it's one of the most selfless things a person can do but the very act involves a parent giving up a child regardless of the reason. Insemination is an act of creating life. A gift given to help bring a child into the world. Into love. Into life on purpose. In my mind, the two acts seem like complete opposites._

"_I don't see a donor as giving up a child. I see a donor as being selfless enough to help create a child for those who need help. So I don't think finding out that a sperm donor was used is the same as finding out that you were adopted. I don't see myself questioning what was wrong with me if I found out Constance needed a donor to create me. I found out I didn't belong to Constance and Phillip. I found out the ones I originally belonged to didn't want me._

"_Jane, our child will never be unwanted. Our child will never wonder if he or she was wanted. Our child will understand that we wanted him or her so much that we spent months choosing the right donor to make sure we got the child we wanted. Our child. Not from an act of surrender. But from an act of love. I think that makes all the difference. So, in that respect, I don't think I have any more experience or insight about this than you do. Do you understand?"_

_Jane quietly nodded. She wasn't an extremely emotional person but listening to Maura had moved her to tears. Or at least watery eyes. Maura, seeing the watery eyes, reached over and took Jane's hands in hers._

"_So, can I ask if you have an opinion about anonymous versus open-ID?"_

_Jane nodded her head, "Yes, I do."_

"_Ok, will you tell me that opinion?"_

"_Only if you promise you won't think badly of me because of it."_

"_Jane, nothing you think or feel would ever make me think badly of you. Ever."_

"_Ok. I'd like anonymous. It's selfish. I know. But, I don't want to love and raise my child for 18 years only to allow some complete stranger to waltz in thinking he has some claim on my baby. I don't want it. I don't."_

_Maura leaned into Jane and rested her forehead on hers. Still holding Jane's hands she gave a little squeeze. "I don't think badly of you. In fact, I think exactly like you. I'd like anonymous donation too," she leaned in and lightly kissed Jane. "And Jane, for exactly the same reason you just stated. This is our baby. No one else's."_

_That made Jane smile. So the decision for a donor was down to two._

A few hours later it had turned into Maura's turn to fall asleep. She'd been sleeping for about ten minutes. Jane had tucked the one remaining pillow on the bed underneath her body and she was resting on her side with her head resting in the palm of her hand. She was in the perfect position to just stare at her sleeping wife. Her sleeping, pregnant wife. The grin spread across Jane's entire face. They were having another baby.

_Jane had come out of the bathroom at the same time Maura was walking into the room having just checked on Chris. _

"_Is he still down for the count?"_

_Maura smiled, "Yes. His hands are already up near his head." Chris had developed an incredibly cute sleeping position. When he was really out he somehow managed to have his hands on either side of his head, palms out, arms bent at the elbows. Jane thought it looked like he was constantly being told to put his hands up in his sleep. She once wondered if the position was somehow inspired by her career path but she knew it wasn't._

_Jane snickered, "I think that's my favorite look for him. He's just so damn cute." She climbed into bed and waited for Maura to join her._

"_He is pretty perfect," Maura added as she turned off the bathroom light and also climbed into bed._

"_Dr. Stevens' office called before you got home tonight," Jane stated and she immediately sensed Maura's body tense. "They want to know if you want to confirm our appointment for next week. They wanted to know what we decided."_

"_What did you tell them?"_

"_I told them that you would call them back and let them know."_

_Both Maura and Jane were quiet for a while. Jane reached out and took Maura's hand in hers. She didn't say anything right away. She actually felt it was a good sign that Maura hadn't pulled away._

"_Maur, I love you no matter what, ok?"_

_That did not elicit an immediate response. Jane peered over at Maura only to find her staring straight up at the ceiling with a look on her face that Jane just could not decipher._

"_We can do whatever you want. I can call the doctor tomorrow and cancel. I can set up an appointment to discuss our options if I wanted to try. Or I can call the doctor and confirm the appointment. Just tell me what you want to do."_

_Again, silence. Jane had tried to get an answer from Maura about this for over a week. But Maura just shut down each time she tried to bring it up. The last failed attempt really devastated Maura and Jane was now convinced she wasn't going to go through it again._

_Jane wasn't kidding when she said she would consider trying to get pregnant. She would. But Maura wasn't a big fan of that idea much anymore. She was worried about Jane's age and although Jane was in excellent physical health she was 40 years old and the idea of a forty year old carrying a baby made Maura nervous. So, Jane also didn't think that would be the direction that they would go._

_Jane had asked around about adoption. That, as it turned out, would be a rather complicated matter and there was a significant possibility that the agencies would turn them down. Jane's job and the sheer number of times she had been injured in the line of duty apparently gave agencies pause before recommending Maura and Jane as suitable adoptive parents. There was always the private adoption route but Maura heard three different horror stories from some friends and she couldn't commit to that as an option either._

_So, they were faced with either having Maura try the insemination process one more time or just settle for the family they had. Jane could live with either option but she wasn't sure Maura could. And the longer Maura lay there staring at the ceiling without speaking the more concerned Jane grew._

"_Ok Maur, you have to say something here," Jane pleaded not disguising her concern._

_Maura didn't speak immediately but she did at least squeeze Jane's hand as if to reassure Jane that she did in fact hear her. Finally, after what felt like an eternity Maura finally answered._

"_I'll call the office tomorrow. I'll confirm the appointment." She was quiet for a minute. Jane was afraid to speak so she was quiet too. After another minute Maura said the last thing on the subject for the night. "One last try." Still holding Jane's hand she curled herself into Jane and stayed that way for the rest of the night._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The rest of their time in Marblehead was spent on a mixture of room service, love making, general conversation and sleep. There was the perfect balance of all four activities and both ladies were a little sad to see the morning come. But, both also missed Chris. They never regretted their trips to Marblehead but they also never seemed to linger much on Sunday morning either. They got their night together but both really wanted to head home to get their son. Sunday was family day. From the afternoon with Chris to the traditional Rizzoli-Isles family dinner night, Sunday was definitely all about family.

While Maura was finishing getting cleaned up Jane managed to handle all of the luggage except Maura's overnight bag. Her stubborn streak kicked in and she managed the roller bag, her workbag and one crutch all the way down to the car. She was at least appreciative of valet parking as she wasn't sure she would be able to drag everything across the parking lot with her limited mobility still. She really, really needed to get paroled from the crutches.

When she got back up to the room Maura was ready but looking around. "Forgetting something?" Jane asked.

"No, but where is everything? I was going to help carry the bags down to the car."

"Already loaded up and ready to go. Your chariot awaits my dear," Jane said with a smile.

A slight look of annoyance flashed across Maura's face that Jane didn't see. Maura mumble under her breath something that sounded a lot like 'one crutch' and 'not an invalid' but Jane couldn't detect exactly what she was saying.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go get our little boy."

That put a smile on Maura's face and the two went down to the car together. It was pulled up at the front door and Jane opened Maura's door for her before getting in herself. Under normal circumstances the gesture would have been nice but it seemed to annoy Maura slightly.

Jane took off driving as soon as seat belts were fastened. After a few minutes of silence she finally realized that Maura was mad about something. "What are you upset about?" It was a genuine question.

"We aren't doing this again Jane. I thought you'd have gotten it out of your system when I was pregnant with Chris." Her tone was annoyed but not mad.

"Huh?"

"I'm not going through another pregnancy with you acting like I'm some delicate little thing that can't do things anymore. I'm not going to break Jane. And I won't put up with your antics like I did with Chris."

Jane, in her heart of hearts, knew exactly what Maura was referring to. She may, quite possibly, if forced to admit it, she may have, on occasion, slightly overreacted to Maura's pregnancy last time. Maybe. Sort of. Ok, definitely. Thinking about the morning she tried to figure out how she was already being put on notice in less than 24 hours of finding out her wife was pregnant again. And it dawned on her.

The luggage. And probably the one crutch. And maybe even the car door. But that was just probably salting the wound of the luggage. She was going to have to try to do a better job with Maura for this pregnancy. It should be easier. They already had Chris. She knew what to expect this time around. But again, less than 24 hours and her wife was already annoyed. Not a good start.

"Maura, I just…the luggage….the car….I'm sorry." Her best move here was just to apologize.

Maura had to fight the urge to smile. She was annoyed. But it was cute to watch Jane connect the dots of where she slipped up. She got there fast. She was learning. "Jane. I'm pregnant. Not an invalid. I can carry a suitcase. At this point, I'm more stable than you are with your ankle. Promise me. Promise me you will control yourself better this time. We can't have a repeat of last time. I won't put up with it."

Jane looked a little offended. She hadn't been that bad during Chris' pregnancy. Thinking that, she felt the need to point that out. "Come on. I wasn't that bad last time."

"Ha!" One loud, lone laugh from Maura said there was a distinct difference of opinion.

Jane now felt challenged. "Alright then, name one thing I did that wasn't within reason."

Maura looked a little surprised. She thought this was going to be made into a difficult challenge by Jane. Naming just one thing was barely even worth the effort of the conversation. So, she thought she would throw out a warning shot across the bow.

"My shoes."

Ouch! Jane flinched and understood that Maura may be out for blood to try to prove her point. She couldn't believe she started with the shoes.

"Hey, I was just trying to make sure you were more comfortable. And safe. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that? Seriously? Jane, you snuck into my closet and removed every pair of high heel shoes I owned. You hid my shoes from me. You know I hate wearing flats."

"You got the shoes back," she tried.

"Only after I threatened to kick you to the guestroom until the baby was born. My shoes Jane."

"And I didn't sneak. I just strategically waited for you to go to work before pulling the heels. I didn't want you to trip and fall or have sore feet once you started showing. I was worried about your balance in those 6 inch heels you love to wear and I was afraid you'd have issues when you couldn't see your feet anymore. Was that really so bad?"

Maura, realizing that she hadn't quite made her point, threw out another one. "The coffee flyers?"

Double ouch! Okay, that one was a tab bit over the top. Jane realized it after Maura threatened to go stay with her mother until the baby was born. That one caused an actual argument between them.

"Hey, I apologized for that. And I still say I was just trying to help you. You were weakening and I thought you could use the extra reinforcement."

"Help me? Try humiliating me. Jane, you passed out flyers with my picture on them to every coffee vendor within 30 miles of the station and our house. Flyers Jane. 'Don't sell this lady anything but Decaf' flyers."

"You were going through serious caffeine withdrawal at the time and I thought you would cave. And besides, I didn't hand them out. I had patrol officers hand them out as they worked their beats. Come on, I said I was sorry for that."

Maura had forgiven Jane for that one and suddenly talking about it made it finally somewhat funny. Somewhat. She finally let a smile cross her face. "Flyers Jane. I mean really."

Jane, seeing Maura at least smile, relaxed a little and smiled too. "Ok, so maybe I got a little carried away. But you are my wife and you were carrying our baby. I always only wanted to keep you safe."

"While I appreciate that, you need to keep things in perspective. Please. I can't do that again with you for this one."

"Maura, sometimes I can't help it."

"Well, for this one you are going to have to help it. I'm not going through this again. So, I'm telling you right now. No background checks on any of the nursing staff. No background checks on the hospital custodian staff. No having Frost run Dr. Stevens' financials again. None of that this time. We were lucky Dr. Stevens had a decent sense of humor and didn't drop us as patients after what you pulled last time. She seriously could have filed a harassment complaint with the department against all of you guys."

Jane ran a complete criminal history on Maura's OBGYN once they settled on Dr. Stevens. She was unhappy that there was a gap in some of the timeframes of available information and decided that there was something shady about the gap. So she enlisted Frost, Korsak and Cooper to help do a full review, including surveillance, of the doctor. That was until Frost finally figured out the information gap was due to Dr. Stevens leaving the country for a year to work with Doctors without Borders. It hadn't been Jane's fault that the doctor caught onto their surveillance efforts.

"Hey, that was Frost's fault. He got too close trying to follow Dr. Stevens one night." All four of them were severely scolded by Cavanaugh and Maura for well over an hour. Maura had to convince Dr. Stevens that Jane wasn't mentally unstable.

"Seriously Jane. Promise me you will behave this time."

Not everything Jane had done during Maura's first pregnancy was a bad thing. In fact, Maura knew she was lucky to have Jane's full attention for anything she wanted or needed from day one. She never once complained about Maura's middle of the night cravings that had her driving all over Boston for exotic foods. Maura couldn't crave something normal or easy to pick up in the middle of the night. No, Maura would crave Pistachio Nut Macaroons from Mike's Bakery. Twice during her pregnancy, Jane had gotten Mike, the owner, out of his bed to restock the Sergeant's supply of cookies and cannoli. Jane had known Mike for years and he was happy to help her out but he hadn't appreciated the 2 am phone calls. Twice Jane did the four hour round trip drive into Maine just to get Maura salt water taffy from Havens. Twice. And without a single complaint.

And Jane had been all over the routes to the hospital and the prep for Baby Day. She had every possible scenario for when Maura went into labor planned in detail. With the help of the entire station, there wasn't a part of Boston Maura could find herself in where there wasn't someone who not only knew the fastest route to Mass General but was prepared to personally escort Maura to the hospital. She had an available police escort standing by as soon as she entered her eighth month. When she did in fact go into labor two blocks from her mother's house one text message sent the entire station into overdrive and Maura was met with a patrol car and a motorcycle cop in less than two minutes. It had been faster to just drive her to Mass General so she got the escort all the way to emergency room with plenty of time to spare before Chris finally made his appearance in the world. Jane would never confirm it but Maura was pretty sure Jane ran several 'Baby Day' drills with the entire department.

Foot massages, back rubs and general pampering were in abundance with Jane. Sometimes her gestures were downright sweet. Two days after Maura told Jane she was pregnant for the first time Maura came home to find Jane had baby-proofed the entire house. Plastic plugs in all the electrical outlets. Child proof locks on all the drawers. All cleaning supplies and chemicals moved from under the sink to a higher cupboard. A locked gun safe for her service weapon instead of just the drawer by their bed. She even baby-proofed Angela's place. So, Maura had been willing to put up with just a little bit of nervous energy and good intentions from Jane. However, she had gone too far a few times.

"Ok, I promise I will try to be more reasonable for this pregnancy. I'll try Maura. Really." And both ladies were left to wonder just how well Jane would adhere to that promise this time.

An hour later they pulled up to Tommy's place to get Chris. This time Tommy wasn't downstairs waiting so Maura got out and headed up to get them. Jane stayed in the car. About five minutes later Tommy and Maura appeared. Maura carrying Chris and Tommy carrying Chris' bag. Jane could see Chris was talking Maura's ear off. No doubt delivering a play by play of his time with his Uncle. Jane knew she would hear it all for herself so she let Maura have some time with him. Tommy loaded the bag in the back and Maura strapped Chris into his car seat.

"Mama! Unckie and I played at the park. I went down the big boy slide!" His pride in himself just made Jane smile.

"You did? All by yourself?" She would be surprised if he said yes. He was still a little scared of the big slide. He wanted to go down it but Jane hadn't gotten him to fully agree to it as of yet.

"Nu-huh. Unckie went down with me."

"Was it fun?"

"Yes! I go down three times," he said with a big smile also holding out his hand flashing three little fingers to help prove his successful slide adventure was more than once.

"He was real brave Janie. As long as I went down with him, he finally agreed to slide down. He loved it." Tommy had just as big of a smile on his face.

"I bet he did. Thanks for watching him. We'll see you and Stacey for dinner?"

"Yeah. We'll be over around five." He walked around to the passenger side and leaned in to kiss Chris. "See you in a few hours Munchkin." He closed the door and opened Maura's for her.

"Thanks Tommy," Maura said.

"Anytime," Tommy answered as he closed Maura's car door. "I'll be at your place in a few hours."

Jane started the car and looked at Chris from her rearview mirror. He was chattering away about his day with Tommy and Stacey. Maura and Jane were going to get the actual play by play. But that was just fine with both of them.

Taking advantage of Chris having to at least take a breath in between snippets of chatter Jane slipped in a question. "So kiddo, where do you want to go?" And she already knew the answer but she always asked.

"Zoo!" again with a big smile on his face.

"The zoo it is then." Besides art galleries which he seemed to save for Grandma, the zoo was one of his favorite places to go. Most Sundays found the Rizzoli-Isles clan wandering around the zoo looking at the animals. Jane had already pointed their car in the direction of the zoo. It would be a good day to spend together as a family.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Their trip to the zoo had been a good one. Chris seemed to sense that Jane still couldn't walk long distances and had decided to stay in a relatively small area of the zoo for this trip. A decision Jane was grateful for. They spent time looking at the tigers and lions and then ended up in Chris' favorite area. The reptile house. He liked it more for the aquarium half of the habitat but as he was getting older he was starting to become fascinated with the reptile side. He was getting more and more into the snakes there. Much to Jane's chagrin. Jane hated snakes. She wasn't willing to admit to a fear of them but others would easily label it one. She stayed seated on a bench on the fish side of the habitat and let Maura take Chris through the snake side. That was just fine with her.

They had a light lunch knowing that Sunday dinner would make available more food than any of them could possibly eat but also knowing Chris needed to eat at least a little something. After that there was one brief stop at the store to get Chris new shirts and pants. He had hit a growth spurt and most of his clothes no longer really fit. Chris' opinion of shopping matched Jane's. They both wanted to be doing something else but Maura needed Chris available to at least try to see if the new clothes were a better fit. Maura decided Jane complained more about the shopping than her son did.

Finally they headed home. They could smell the food cooking the minute they pulled into the garage. There was something so comforting about that smell. It just always made Jane feel safe and loved. It always reminded her that she was home. And she loved the fact that Chris was growing up with this as a tradition. Angela hadn't started the family dinner tradition until Frankie and Jane had both moved out the house and she wanted to make sure they both at least had one decent meal every week. Jane was grateful Chris was just always experiencing the big family get-togethers each week as an expectation. And the fact that there would soon be another child to share in the family tradition just made Jane smile.

Maura unbuckled Chris and helped him out of the car. He immediately took off running to find his Nanna. Maura smiled when she heard him shouting that he went down the big boy slide. Angela had been with Maura and Jane a few times when Jane had tried to get Chris to slide down the big slide so she would appreciate Chris' big moment. Apparently it was a crowning achievement for little man. But she broke out laughing when she heard him next announce to Bass that he saw his cousins at the zoo. Maura had pointed out other tortoises to Chris a few trips back and he insisted that they were related to Bass.

Jane fought the instinct to grab all the packages and luggage from the car. She had already been yelled at once. And she promised. She was going to have to be better. The items would keep and she knew she could talk Frankie or Tommy into helping her with it all later. So she just followed Maura into the house to greet her mother and Sean.

"Hey Ma," Jane announced as they entered the kitchen. Angela was cutting vegetables. Sean was in the living room watching football. Jane looked over and smiled seeing that Chris had made his way to the couch and had climbed up onto Grandpa Sean's lap and was looking at the TV screen and the football game.

Jane was getting excited. Chris was showing interest in football games. He still wouldn't sit through an entire game but Jane was getting the feeling that he was curious and he liked watching the people run around. Plus, he was starting to notice that his Uncles, his Grandpa and one of his mothers seemed to flock to the games on Sundays while his grandmothers, his aunts and his other mother seemed to stay in the kitchen.

Jane felt sure she would be able to nurture him into a love of football. The only real concern she had was a fear that he seemed to like the NY Jets. Maura insisted that it was because green with his favorite color and she was sure Jane would inform him that the Patriots were the better team to root for. Jane would be devastated if he liked another team other than the Patriots.

"You both look like you enjoyed yourselves yesterday," Angela said as both ladies ended up in the kitchen together.

"We had a nice time," Maura said. She looked over and winked at Jane when Angela turned her attention back to the dinner she was making. "So tell me, what can I do to help?" Angela handed over the knife to Maura and let Maura take over the vegetable prep.

Jane smiled. She knew it was too soon to mention the pregnancy to the family. Maura would want to wait until she got through at least the first few months before they made the announcement. They waited the first time and she just figured that they'd wait this time too. So she was good with not saying anything yet.

Before Jane could get out of the kitchen, Angela looked at them both. "Oh, before I forget, I invited Greg Hayes over for dinner tonight." Angela had a proud look on her face. Jane just rolled her eyes. Maura took in both expressions and couldn't help but laugh.

"Ma! I told you to leave Constance alone. She's a grown woman who can decide for herself if she wants to see someone."

"I realize that. I do. But Greg is such a nice man. I think they would make a cute couple."

"A couple? Really Ma? Did you ever stop to think about how Mr. Hayes will feel about all of this? Ten bucks says you didn't tell him that the entire extended family was invited for dinner. He doesn't have any idea what he is walking into tonight. Does he?"

"He knows," she paused. "He knows it's a family dinner." The look on her face gave her away.

"Does he know the total head count of that family?"

"No, but he is a very nice man. You like him. He knows you and the boys. He'll be just fine."

"Ma! Mr. Hayes was your accountant. He wasn't some friend of the family." Jane realized she wasn't going to get it through to Angela her original point so she was just done with the situation. At least she had warned Constance that her mother may be trying to play matchmaker again. Maura just continued to laugh throughout the exchange. She had long since realized Angela would interfere as she saw fit and there wasn't any stopping her. Maura just accepted it. Jane just was exasperated by it.

Jane maneuvered herself into the living room and sat down next to Sean. The game was the Steelers versus the Ravens. She didn't really care for either team but disliked the Ravens more so for the game she would hope the Steelers would win. As soon as Jane had sat down on the couch Chris climbed off Sean's lap and went to sit on Jane's. She wrapped her arms around him for a hug. He then settled into her and didn't seem to want to move. Yep, she would convert him to a football fan. It would happen. She had images of the two of the watching the Patriots together. Both wrapped up in the game and shouting at the TV screen. He would be a Patriots fan. He would be.

Maura and Angela chatted casually in the kitchen. Maura helped with the dinner preparations and throughout the next hour there was a series of knocks on the door as people who starting to arrive. Constance was the first and Chris bounded from the couch to greet his Grandma. She held him for as long as he let her. Jane was able to get Constance alone long enough to warn her that Angela had in fact invited someone to dinner with the intention of fixing her up. And Jane profusely apologized to her. Constance laughed and said not to wrong about it. The thought was sweet.

Frankie, Riley and baby Sophia were next to arrive. Frankie still had not gotten used to packing for a baby and came into the house with about three weeks worth of supplies. Jane immediately started poking fun of her little brother asking if he was preparing for an invasion. Riley heard Jane and just started laughing.

"See honey, I told you it was overkill." Both Jane and Riley broke out laughing.

"Cute. Laugh it up. But you just never know. I told you, Riley, it is better to have more than not enough. Janie, come on. Cut me some slack, would you," he said with a sibling's annoyance.

Riley and Sophia made their way to the kitchen and it took all of a half a second for Angela to have the baby out of Riley's arms and into hers. Riley was slowly learning to just expect to lose custody of her baby anytime Angela was anywhere around. She didn't mind though. She was glad that Sophia had a big family.

Jane broke away from the group only long enough to put Chris down for a nap. He didn't fuss too much. Between the excitement of his day with Tommy yesterday and the trip to the zoo already today, he was tired and fell asleep easily. Jane knew he would sleep until it was actually time to eat. She tucked him in and quietly closed the door. Sophia would sleep for most of the day but she seemed to sleep in a rotation of Frankie, Riley or Angela's arms. None of them seemed to mind.

An hour later, Tommy and Stacey arrived at the same time Frost and Alexis did so the greetings and noise level surrounding this arrival was rather loud. Shouts of hellos from everyone. Alexis and Stacey headed to the kitchen where the talk all turned to the wedding preparations and details. Frost and Alexis were now two weeks away from the wedding.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief when Angela got a phone call from Greg. He was regretfully cancelling on dinner. He apparently had been roped into last minute babysitting duties for one of his niece's daughters. He didn't think it would be a good idea to bring a four year old over to a stranger's home for dinner. Angela understood and mumble under her breath 'rain check' so Jane couldn't hear it.

Korsak and Carrie were the last to arrive. Not late. In fact, right on time. Seeing Korsak again reminded her that she had not yet told Maura that he was planning on retiring. Again, the boys and Jane ended up in the living room watching the football game. The ladies all in the dining room chatting about the wedding, a honeymoon and just general chatter. The extended family was all present. Jane glanced around at the two rooms full of people. Her family. She couldn't help but smile.

Dinner was excellent. The conversation was plentiful with everyone getting involved. Talk, stories and laughter filled the dining room. It was a peaceful and relaxed atmosphere that all parties involved had come to enjoy. Sunday was their thing. No matter what was going on, no matter how hectic each of their lives would be, dinner on Sunday night at Maura and Jane's was the one constant, reliable break for them to depend upon.

After dinner, Jane ended up outside on the deck with Frost and Riley. They all usually tried to avoid talking about work during the Sunday dinners but Jane hadn't seen Frost and Riley since before they had responded to a call on Friday before lunch. Technically Jane wasn't supposed to get involved in current cases. Korsak benched her from status updates while she was working on the cold case files because he claimed she wouldn't be able to resist helping with investigations. But Frost and Riley would chat with Jane about what cases they caught and still kept her in the loop. At least when Korsak or Cavanaugh weren't around.

"What was your case from Friday?" she asked.

"16 year old female. Allison Miller. Blunt force trauma to the head. Maura's initial reports show the possible murder weapon to be a log or heavy branch. There was sexual assault. Maura pulled some fibers and a few hairs so we may get lucky."

"16? Rough. Any leads?"

"Frost and I interviewed family and friends all day yesterday. So far we don't have much for a suspect. She was a popular sophomore. Her parents are together and stable. Both have solid alibis. She had a boyfriend but he was in school and in class on Friday. Maura estimated time of death between 9 and 9:30 am. So, right now we really don't have too much."

"I talked her mother into letting me have Allison's laptop and iPad. We are also getting access to her cell phone records. I scrolled through some of her texts but she didn't send too many Friday morning and she cleared the previous history but Verizon is sending over the records for us to review on Monday. I'm hoping that between those and her laptop and iPad histories we might get an idea." Frost was in his element when he could scroll through the electronics.

Jane nodded. "Where was she found?"

"On the banks of the Charles River in the Back Bay," Riley said. Neither Frost nor Riley noticed Jane's attention seem to snap a little.

"Did you say she was 16?" she asked.

"Yes," Riley answered.

"What high school?"

"Newman Prep. Why?" Frost asked.

Both watched as they could tell Jane was thinking something through. She seemed to be piecing information together. They were both quiet as they watched her work through whatever it was in her head.

"Guys, this may be a stretch and I may have been playing with too many cold case files lately, but I'm in the middle a reviewing another Newman Prep murder case from 2005. A 15 year old sophomore named Kimberly Anderson. It was my case. Went cold fast due to lack of physical evidence. But, sexual assault, blunt force head trauma and body dumped on the banks of the Charles River near the Back Bay."

"You think there's a connection?"

"Maybe. It's too soon to know but that's an awful lot of coincidences for me to ignore. Have you run the MO through ViCAP?"

Frost nodded. "I ran that on Friday night. I should see results tomorrow."

Jane was quiet and lost in thought for a few minutes. "You said you spoke with family and friends. Have you talked to any teachers at the school yet?"

Riley shook her head, "Not yet. Since it was the weekend we haven't had the chance to check things out at the school more than establish that Allison never made it to her first class at 8 am on Friday and that her boyfriend had. Her mother said she dropped Allison off at the school at 7:45 am but she never made it to class. Frost and I were going to interview her teachers tomorrow."

"She wasn't on the cross country track team by any chance was she?"

Frost and Cooper looked at each other. "Not cross country but she was on the regular track team. She was a hurdler. Sprints and mid distance. Why?"

"Is Jack Harris still a track coach at Newman?"

Both Frost and Cooper shrugged. "I'm not sure who the coaches are. But we can find out tomorrow if you would like us to."

Jane nodded. "You need to."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Come Monday morning Jane had several things added to her to-do list following her discovery of another Newman Prep student was found dead. As soon as she heard from Frost and Cooper that Allison Miller was a track runner and from Newman she couldn't shake the feeling that Allison's murder may be related to the murder of Kimberly Anderson. As she had told both detectives there seemed to be too many similarities between the two cases.

She had started to identify a possible line of questioning that she and Korsak missed during the investigation of Anderson's murder on Friday and she needed to work through the rest of the transcripts to figure out if she was correct about her thought process. She also wanted to review the initial evidence for the Miller murder. She knew Maura would have lab reports ready for review and she wanted to see them. She was just going to have to get Maura to agree to let her see them.

Frost and Cooper were heading to the school to interview several of Allison's teachers. Jane had requested that they find out who were the track coaches at Newman without hinting that was any information they were significantly interested in. Jane had a hunch that Harris was still a track coach and she wanted confirmation. She asked Frost to request a list of all coaches for all sports to hide that they were asking about Harris specifically.

Jane also requested a re-questioning of two of Allison Miller's friends. She asked Riley to handle the interviews and gave her a specific line of questioning to ask. Riley had looked a little surprised as to what Jane had wanted her to ask but she would deliver as requested. Riley was amongst the many detectives that had long ago learned not to question Jane's instincts.

Maura had gone into work ahead of Jane to compile the reports for the Miller case that she set to run over the weekend. Jane had waited at the house until Angela was over to watch Chris for the day before heading into work. Her first stop when she arrived to the station was down to Maura's office. She wanted to see the reports and the initial findings to see for herself if she could make a connection between Miller and Anderson.

Jane found Maura sitting at her desk reviewing a report. She lightly knocked on the doorframe as Maura seemed lost in the report. The knock caught Maura by surprise.

"Oh Jane. You startled me."

"Sorry," Jane said as she hobbled her way across the room and took a seat in one of Maura's chairs. "Really Maura. You have to do something about these chairs."

"There isn't anything wrong with my office furniture Jane."

"Really? I notice you don't spend any of your time sitting here."

"Why would I sit on that side of my desk?"

"You wouldn't. But the rest of us that have to have been telling you are years that these chairs are terrible. If it wasn't for these crutches I'd stand right now."

Maura rolled her eyes. Everyone had complained about her furniture but she just didn't see the issue. "Are you looking for the report on the book bag from your cold case?"

"If it's ready, yes. Also, I need to see the information you have on the Miller case."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "Miller is Frost and Riley's case." Maura knew that although Jane was Frost and Riley's Sergeant she had been pulled off regular supervisory duties until she was medically cleared to be in the field. So she was a little surprised Jane was asking about a current case. Korsak and Cavanaugh had insisted that Jane stay out of ongoing investigations for fear that she would ignore the cold case review for the current cases.

"Maura, please. I just need to review the initial reports." She knew Maura had promised Cavanaugh and Korsak that she wouldn't give Jane any information on a case that wasn't a cold case. Jane had been significantly benched until she was medically cleared and she finished the cold case review. "And if I'm right, you won't be breaking your promise to Vince. The Miller case may be related to a cold case. But I need to look at the initial reports. Please."

Maura looked at Jane but saw nothing but sincerity in her voice. "Fine, but if I get in trouble for this there will be hell to pay."

Jane grinned. "You won't get in trouble. I really do think this case could be related to one that's I'm reviewing right now."

Maura grabbed several file folders and handed them over to Jane. "The top file is the lab results on the two hairs I found when I did the rape kit. She was sexually assaulted but it appears that the attacker wore a condom. However, the two hairs found are not from our victim and I was able to extract a DNA profile. The hair comes from a Caucasian male. We've been running the profile through CODIS but so far we haven't found a match."

"The attacker may not be in the system. But if we can identify a suspect we should be able to get a DNA sample to do a comparison." Jane knew Jack Harris was not in CODIS. She had looked for him to be in there before. On the Anderson case there was no DNA to run so no potential suspects were asked to provide any samples. To date, Jack Harris had not been anything that would have gotten him entered into CODIS.

"If Frost or Cooper identify a suspect then yes, I will be able to run DNA comparisons," Maura stated placing extra emphasis on Frost and Cooper's names catching that Jane had said 'we'. Maura saw that Jane was getting that look in her eye when she was about to get deeply entrenched into an investigation.

Jane caught onto Maura's callout and smiled. Her wife knew her so well. "Anything from the fibers?"

"The second file is the initial analysis of the fibers. The lab is still tracing some of the specifics but the fibers are consistent with carpet thread. I doubt I'll see a better analysis for the fibers until at later today or first thing tomorrow."

Jane nodded her head. Carpet fibers could be very helpful. They may help determine the location of the sexual assault. "Anything with her clothes?"

Maura shook her head. "The lab didn't find anything more than dirt and mud stains that match the ground around where she was found. Trace analysis of her shoes did not yield any foreign particulates not consistent with area on the Charles River. No other fibers or hairs were found on the clothing."

Jane flipped through the available forensic folders. The DNA from the hair looked to be their best lead. "Is there anything else right now?"

"I was able to pull some skin from under Allison's fingernails. The DNA profile matched that of the hair follicles that were found. Allison broke off one of her fingernails. It would appear as if she struggled against her attacker at one point. The attacker will more than likely have scratches on him from her resistance. There was also a bite mark on her forearm. Once a suspect is identified we should be able to match an impression of his teeth to the wound."

Jane was optimistic. The amount of physical evidence for the case was significant. Hair, fibers, skin tissue and a bite impression. That would more than enough to match to a suspect once one was identified. As Jane flipped through the pages of the reports Maura had started to prepare she couldn't help but wish this amount of information and evidence had been available for the Anderson case.

"Jane, you said that Allison's murder may be tied to a cold case you are reviewing. Which case?"

"Kimberly Anderson."

"The case you had me rescan the book bag?"

"Yes. Both Anderson and Miller were Newman Prep sophomores. Both suffering blunt force trauma as cause of death. Both sexually assaulted. And both dumped on the banks of the Charles. I find all of that a bit too coincidental."

Maura picked up a hint of something in Jane's tone. Deliberate but also a slight measure of desperation. "Jane?"

Jane was letting her eyes run through the initial lab reports. She slowly became aware of the fact that Maura was looking at her and had said her name. "Maura, did you find anything when you did the recheck of the book bag?"

She looked on her desk and found another file folder. She opened it and handed it to Jane. "I found two things that appear to have been missed the first time this item was processed. First, there is a stain on the bottom right hand corner. We took a sample and are running it through the spectrometer to try and identify the chemical make-up. I don't have those results back yet. But the second thing that we found was a carpet fiber."

Jane looked up from the set of reports she was still browsing through and looked at Maura. "Carpet fibers?"

"Yes. A foreign fiber was imbedded within the stain and it doesn't match the fiber of the canvas bag itself."

"Can you compare the fiber you found on the book bag to the fibers you found Allison Miller?"

Maura raised an eyebrow. "I can. I'll have one of the techs run the comparisons. Jane, do you really think there's a chance the fibers are a match? Kimberly Anderson was 10 years ago."

"I don't know Maura. I don't. Maybe I'm seeing links here when there aren't any. Maybe this is all an exercise in wishful thinking. But will you please check for me?"

"Sure. I should have something this afternoon. Did you have a suspect for the Anderson case?"

Jane nodded. "There was someone. But I couldn't break his alibi and there was no physical evidence to pursue him. But, Maura, I had a gut feeling he was involved in the Anderson case and now I'm getting a gut feeling that this Miller case is tied into the Anderson case. I need to finish reviewing some of the interview transcripts. I think I know where I went wrong last time. But I need to confirm that."

She closed the file folders Maura had let her see from the Miller case and handed them back to Maura. "Thank you letting me see the initial reports. And you didn't even get in trouble." She kissed Maura softly and turned to hobble out of the office.

"Jane, I'll come up with the comparison report when it's ready," she said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks." And Jane left heading for the elevator. She needed to get to her desk to finish reviewing the interviews. Friday she thought she saw where she and Korsak missed a chance to follow a line of questioning that may have lead somewhere. But before she got too committed to thinking she had figure something out she needed to be sure that the questions weren't asked in later interviews. She couldn't remember ever thinking to ask but now she needed to be sure.

Frost and Cooper arrived at Newman Prep and were greeted by the Principal Byron Livingston. Livingston had arranged for Frost and Cooper to have the use of the teacher's lounge to talk with all of Allison's teachers. The mood in the building was somber. Allison was a popular sophomore and the news of her death had spread through the school quickly. Livingston was willing to cooperate in any way he could to help.

"Mr. Livingston, would it be possible to get a list of all staff and faculty for the school. Teachers, secretaries, custodian staff and coaches?" asked Frost.

"I have that prepared for you. My secretary is finishing with the last of the files I thought may be helpful. I have an entire staff listing, Allison's semester schedule and a list of her activities, her current attendance records and a current grade assessment from everyone of her teachers. If there is anything else that you may need please just ask. Allison was a sweet girl. This is such a tragedy."

"I know we are looking to speak with Allison's teachers today but I was also hoping I could speak with a few of Allison's friends again today. We have spoken to several over the weekend but I have a few follow-up questions for several of them. If I gave you several names would it be alright if we pulled them from class for just a few minutes?" Riley asked.

"And you have already spoken with them before you said?"

"Yes, we spoke to a handful of friends Allison's mother had given us a list."

"Then as long as you have already spoken to them I assume you had parental permission to ask them questions."

"Yes Sir. And all were informed that we may have follow-up questions to ask. If it is an inconvenience we can try to speak to them outside of school later today but I was hoping to get some clarification on a few things." Riley didn't want to wait for after school to ask Jane's line of questions but she wanted to at least appear sympathetic to the principal's concerns about parental consent.

"Detective, I can help arrange the follow-up interviews too. Just give the names to my secretary and she will look up their class schedules."

"Thank you," Riley nodded at Frost and walked out to find Livingston's secretary. She gave her the names of the two girls she needed to speak with. The secretary looked up both girls and scribbled down glass schedules. She handed the schedule over to Riley to review.

"Ms. Swanson is conducting an exam in Elizabeth's geometry class today so you may not want to pull her away from that. Otherwise neither girl has anything that we couldn't pull them out of if we need too. And each has a free period today."

"Are students allowed to leave during their free periods?" Riley asked.

"Neither of these girls is allowed to leave the campus. Even during lunch."

"Why is that exactly?"

"I'm sorry I forgot you wouldn't know the rules. Freshman and Sophomores are not allowed to leave the campus at anytime during the day. Juniors can leave the campus for lunch and all Seniors are allowed to leave during free periods and lunches. School rules."

Riley nodded and thanked the secretary. "When I wish to speak with each should I just come ask you?"

"Yes dear. I'll go get each girl myself when you are ready," she said with a forced smile. Riley could tell the secretary was upset with the whole situation. "Did you know Allison?" she asked.

The secretary nodded. "Sweet girl. Never got in trouble. Was doing a semester as an office helper this year. This is just…..just so…." and she teared up. "Please just let me know what I can do to help you today."

Riley took the information and headed back to find Frost. Frost was still in Livingston's office. She knocked on his office door and he nodded at her to re-enter. Frost was in the middle of some line of questioning of Livingston.

"Is there any available surveillance for outside the school from Friday?"

Livingston nodded. "Most of our surveillance cameras are interior shots. The cafeteria, the hallways and all of the exits. But we do have two dedicated outdoor cameras. Both are rooftop cameras. One looks over the front entrance and the other looks over the football field. We will be adding parking lot cameras after the first of the year but for now we only have the two perimeter views."

"Can I get a copy of the footage from Friday morning? "

Livingston nodded. "I am having our head of security burn you a copy of everything we have available. The interior cameras are activated by motion but the two exteriors record twenty four hours. The footage will be available in about an hour and if you need to review it now we can set up the system for your review."

Frost shook his head. "A copy of the available footage would be just fine." He preferred reviewing camera footage in the BRIC. Allison was dropped off in front of the school on Friday at 7:45 am. Frost wanted to know if she had entered the school and left or if she never went inside in the first place. Hopefully he would be able to determine that from the available footage.

Livingston's secretary entered the office and handed a file to Livingston. She then quickly exited. Livingston handed over the file to Frost. He opened it up and found the complete class list for Allison Miller, a copy of her transcripts and her last parent/teacher conference evaluation form. There was a current grade status for her and she was a straight A student. There was a list of activities she was involved in and there was the list all staff members for the school. Frost let his eyes scroll down the list and when he got to the H's he slowed down.

**Harris, Jack Coach- Cross Country Track, Track; alternate substitute teacher**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Frost looked at the file given to him by Livingston. "Is there a way we could have a list of anyone who was either sick or late on Friday? Students and faculty?"

"Do you think that it was someone from this school?" Livingston stared at Frost.

"That's a matter under investigation. So, it would be helpful if I knew who either didn't come in at all on Friday or was late to work or class. Is that information available?"

"Yes it is. We keep excellent attendance records for student and staff. I'll have my secretary compile that information for you. That shouldn't take more than about ten minutes."

Livingston led Frost and Cooper to the teacher's lounge to start having conversations with Allison's teachers. He had worked out a schedule based on class schedules that they would be able to speak to all of her current teachers. One by one Frost and Cooper had each of Allison's teachers in front of them. All were genuinely upset with the news of her death and all painted the same picture of her.

Everyone sitting across from Frost and Cooper said the same thing. Allison Miller was a smart, sweet, respectful 16 year old. She was a straight A student. Rarely missed an assignment. Chatted with friends in class from time to time but was never a discipline problem. Not one reported any recent changes in behavior or mood. And not one of them had any idea who could have done this to Allison. She had no known enemies and not one of them could think of anyone so horrible that they would be capable of killing her.

Riley kept an eye on the time and eventually it was time to get the first of two of Allison's friends. She went to Livingston's secretary and asked to speak with Elizabeth Hopkins. It was her free period and she was in the library. Before the secretary went to get Elizabeth she handed Riley over the list of students and faculty that were either late or absent on Friday. Riley scanned the list. There were 14 students who were absent all with parental call-ins. There were an additional 4 students who were late to school. The latest student arrived at 8:50 am. There was no faculty absent but there was one faculty member who was late. Jack Harris did not report in for work until 12:00 pm. Riley raised an eyebrow when she saw the records. She went back to the lounge and handed the report to Frost.

"Take a look at who was late to work Friday," she said. Frost looked and he, too, raised an eyebrow. This was getting interesting.

Just then the door to the lounge opened and a girl entered. Riley motioned for Elizabeth to enter all the way and come take a seat.

"Detective, I hear you need to speak with me again," she said as she sat down.

"Yes Elizabeth I just have a few more questions I was hoping to ask you if that's alright."

"If it can help find out who did this to Alli then you can ask me anything."

Riley nodded, "Elizabeth I know on Saturday we asked you about anyone that may have had an issue or a problem with Allison. Anyone upset with her or someone who held a grudge."

"I still can't think of anyone. Alli was just such a sweet girl. She never bothered anyone and everyone liked her," as she talked she had tears start building up in her eyes. Riley handed her over a Kleenex.

"What I am wondering now is if there was any recent new friends in her life. Someone newer in her life that she talked about or did anything with?"

Elizabeth was quiet for a minute. Riley could tell she was thinking. "I can't think of anyone I would label as new," she offered up after a stretch of silence. "She's been friends with same girls since junior high."

"Was there anyone besides her boyfriend that maybe she was interested in? Any chance there was a new boy in her life?"

Elizabeth immediately shook her head no. "Alli wasn't like that. She was with Scott. She wouldn't see anyone new."

"So she never mentioned any interest in a new guy?"

"No. Alli really liked Scott. They've been together for almost a year. If she was having issues or if she liked someone else she would have told me."

Riley nodded and made a few notes. "Elizabeth, how often did you and Allison send text messages?"

Elizabeth smiled. "A lot. My mother says we text too much instead of just having an actual conversation. But Mom just doesn't understand the new technology. No one calls each other to talk anymore. We all just send text messages. Mom showed me my cell phone record once, I sent 4156 text messages in a month once."

"Please tell me that your parents have you on an unlimited text plan," Riley said with a smile.

"Yes, that was taken care of a long time ago."

"Was Allison texting anyone that you didn't know?"

She shook her head again. "Not that I know of. We both showed each other our phones frequently. We scroll through each other's texts all the time. I've never seen any texts from someone I didn't know."

"Ok, thanks Elizabeth. I may still have some more questions for you at some time. But you can go back to class now."

Before getting up to head out of the teacher's lounge Elizabeth looked at Riley. "Please Detective. Find out who did this." And with that she left the lounge.

Riley next had the secretary get the other friend she needed to speak with, Lisa Warner. Several minutes passed but soon Lisa was sitting in front of Riley.

"Lisa, I'm sorry to pull you into the lounge but there just a few things I needed to ask."

"Anything I can do to help," she said in a very quiet tone. She, too, was clearly upset by her friend's death.

"I know we already ask you if there was anyone who had anything against Allison or who was upset with her," Riley paused for a minute to see if Lisa would offer up anything new but she was quiet. "But I wanted to know if there was anyone new in Allison's life. A new friend or someone who was a recent addition to her life?"

Lisa was quiet for a minute. She dropped her eyes down from Riley and didn't say anything. Riley was just as quiet and was going to let Lisa fill in the silence. Finally Lisa looked back up. "I think there may have been someone new. But I honestly don't know who it is. Alli wouldn't tell me."

"Why do you think there was someone new?"

"I caught her talking to someone on her cell phone once and it was a personal call."

Riley picked up on the hint. "She was talking to a boy?"

Lisa nodded but didn't say anything.

"Someone other than Scott?" Riley asked delicately. While Elizabeth seemed convinced that there was no one else in Allison's life Lisa was giving the exact opposite indications.

Again, Lisa merely nodded. Riley could tell she was feeling like she was betraying a friend's confidence. "Lisa, I know this is difficult but the more information you can tell me, whether you think it's related to what happened to Allison or not, the better I'm able to investigate this case."

That seemed to reassure Lisa and she at least looked Riley in the eyes. "I think she was maybe seeing someone behind Scott's back. She denied it the one time I asked her but I don't think I'm wrong about that."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I first overheard the phone call I just thought it was Scott she was talking to. But the next day Scott told me that he had gotten in trouble and his mom took his phone away from him for the entire day. He hadn't spoken to Alli the day before so it wasn't him she was whispering with."

"Do you remember what she said during this call?"

"I only heard pieces of it but at one point she giggled and whispered 'I love you too'. I also heard her say 'I can't wait to see you'."

"Any idea at all who it was?"

"No, like I said she denied it when I asked who she had been talking with and I couldn't get her to give me an answer. I figured that if she was going to break up with Scott for a new guy she would tell me eventually."

"Did you ever know her to text someone you didn't know or to a number you weren't familiar with?"

Again, Lisa dropped her eyes from Riley's gaze. And again, Riley was content to sit in silence until Lisa was ready to answer. After a moment she didn't look up but did speak in a quiet tone. "Detective Cooper, I think she had a second cell phone."

That peaked Riley's curiosity. "Why do you say that?"

"Because about two weeks ago I saw her typing a text message on a phone. It wasn't her phone. She has an iPhone. The phone I say her using to text was old. It wasn't a touch screen and she had to use the number pad to type out her message. We haven't had number pad text phones in over two years."

"Do you know who she was texting?"

Lisa shook her head.

"Lisa, how long have you thought Lisa might be seeing or be interested in another boy other than Scott?"

"For about the last month. It was about a month ago I heard that call. I don't remember anything standing out before that call. But after that, when I paid closer attention to Alli I did start to notice things like the phone."

"Lisa, any of Allison's other friends suspect or know about this other guy or this other phone?"

Lisa shook her head. "I think I'm the only one." She was quiet for a moment. She then looked up and into Riley's eyes. She didn't try to hide the tears that were building. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I didn't push her to tell me what was going on. I should have. I knew there was something but I didn't make her tell me. She seemed happy so I just figured she'd tell me when she was ready. Do you think this other guy is…..could he be….was it him?"

"We don't know yet Lisa. And you didn't screw up. You were her friend. And you are telling us now."

Maura worked to compile the lab results on the carpet fiber comparison for Jane. She was excited to get the results up to Jane. Jane was possibly onto something. The carpet fiber from the Miller crime scene matched the carpet fiber recovered from the Kimberly Anderson's book bag. The thread and color matched. Furthermore, the techs were able to ascertain that the carpet fiber was from a vehicle. The fabric and color suggested a mid 2000s model Toyota or Nissan.

She finished printing the reports and was about to head up to see Jane. Just before she was to leave her office her cell phone buzzed. She looked at it and it was Angela.

"Hi Angela," Maura greeted her mother-in-law.

"Hi Maura. I was just seeing if it was ok if I brought Chris up to the station for you or Jane's lunch break. Jane's not answering her cell phone. I got the impression this morning things may be a little busy so I wanted to check before bringing Chris up."

Maura smiled. Seeing Chris during the day, even for a few minutes, was one the best parts of her day. She knew Jane looked forward to it as well. And since Jane wasn't cleared to be in the field, she couldn't imagine her being too busy to see Chris. "Please, Angela, bring him by. We both will have some time to see him."

"Great. I was going to bring in some lunch for Sean anyway. We should be there in about fifteen minutes. Can you meet us in the café?"

"Sure. I was about to head up and give Jane a few reports anyway. We'll both be waiting in the café for you and Chris."

She hung up the phone and couldn't hide the smile on her face. She loved seeing Chris during the day. And she couldn't help but start to think about what it will be like to have a new baby added to the mix. She had been very reserved with her level of excitement about another baby especially after she was having an issue getting pregnant. But now that she was pregnant she felt her excitement growing with each passing day.

Truth be told, she almost decided against trying the insemination process this last time. After she had found out that the fourth attempt had been unsuccessful she was so devastated she almost called everything off. Even up until the appointment she almost decided against trying one last time. She just didn't think that she could handle the disappointing phone call from the doctor's office one more time.

The morning of the appointment for her last try she woke up in a full panic attack. It had taken Jane twenty minutes to help her calm down enough to even be functional enough to get out of bed. Maura was convinced that she should re-think trying the procedure one more time. Jane had been supportive but Maura could tell that Jane really wanted her to try one last time. So Maura agreed. But she detached herself from the process. She was trying to protect herself from the disappointment. And she felt incredibly guilty for forcing herself to enter clinical/professional doctor mode instead of just being excited about potentially conceiving her future son or daughter.

Almost as an instinct her hands ended up placed onto of her abdomen. She absentmindedly rubbed tiny circles with her hands. Here she was. She was pregnant. She and Jane were going to have another baby. This was real. And it was theirs. She beamed as she let the realization really set in. A baby. She secretly was hoping for a girl.

Jane had been reviewing interview transcripts for over three hours. Her hunch that she had missed out on a line of questioning was becoming pretty clear. In the first two days after finding Kimberly Anderson's body, Korsak and Jane had interviewed countless family and friends. All the questions were surrounding their personal interactions with Anderson up until she disappeared. Their relationship with Anderson and finally whether there was anyone who might want to hurt her or was upset with her.

What Jane had missed, what neither she nor Korsak had bothered to ask anyone was whether there was anyone new in Kimberly's life. A new friend. A possible new boyfriend. They had both caught up in trying to find anyone who didn't like Kimberly that they never tried to figure out from any family or friend if there some a new element added into her life. No one had suggested anything as she read through the transcripts but it didn't help that Jane or Vince had never specifically asked. She had focused too much on trying to get people to tell her if there was something wrong and she missed the chance to ask about what may have changed.

As she reread page after page of questions and answers she grew madder at herself. How could she not ask? How could she sit down person after person and not ask what was now a fairly routine question she would ask during an investigation. She had been young and ambitious. She should have asked the question but interview after interview she missed it.

Jane re-read a portion of her initial interview with Kimberly's boyfriend, Randy Simmons.

_JR: Randy, where were you Thursday from 5-7 pm?_

_RS: I was in Hartford, CT both Wednesday and Thursday. I didn't get back from Hartford until Friday morning._

_JR: What were you doing in Hartford?_

_RS: There was a two day regional Academic Quiz Bowl in Hartford. I'm one of the two team captains. We took third._

_JR: When was the last time you spoke with Kimberly?_

_RS: I talked to her Wednesday night after the end of the first day of competition. We had advanced to the second day of competition. She was very proud of me. Of our team. I think we talked around 9 pm. _

_JR: Anything unusual about your conversation? Was she upset about anything?_

_RS: No. She was how she normally was. Happy. Happy for our team. Nervous about a chemistry test she was studying for. I tried to tell her she would do fine. She always did fine. She always worried but she always did just fine. We talked for about 30 minutes and then she had to get back to her studies. _

_JR: When did you find out she was missing?_

_RS: Kim's dad called me Thursday night to ask if I had heard from her that day. I could tell he was upset and it made me really nervous. We talked about when I spoke to Kim last but I hadn't had a chance to talk to her at all on Thursday because of the competition._

_JR: Can you think of anyone who would have wanted to hurt Kimberly?_

_RS: No. Everyone liked her. She didn't have any issues with anyone._

Jane looked at the transcripts of that interview one last time and realized that she had to admit that she and Korsak completely missed out on asking a vital question.

Maura headed out of her office and up to see Jane. She wandered into the bullpen and immediately saw Jane at her desk. There were folders and papers open all over her desk. Maura took a minute to observe her wife. She was a little concerned about what she saw. Jane was clearly upset about whatever she was reading. The look on her face was one Maura hadn't seen for quite some time. Jane was definitely not having a good morning.

She walked up to Jane's desk expecting Jane to hear her heels. But Jane was too focused on what she was reading to notice that Maura had approached her desk. So, Maura gently placed her hand on Jane's shoulder. That got Jane's attention. She quickly turned but immediately smiled when she saw it was Maura.

"Hi," Jane offered.

"Hi," Maura answered back. "You look like you are not having a good day."

"I'm just mad," she said and let some of her frustration come across in her tone.

"I see that. Who are you mad at?"

"Myself," as she let out a long sigh and leaned back in her chair. "I completely missed it Maura. I missed it. I never even thought to ask and as I review these transcripts I think it was there the whole time if I just would have asked the right question."

"Jane, it will not do you any good to beat yourself up. Especially about something that is pure speculation at this point. You can't keep looking at this file and from the stand point of 10 years later start second guessing how you, and Vince, handled the investigation. That won't do you any good and it will only serve to upset you."

Jane heard her but wasn't completely sure she wanted to listen to her at that moment. So she changed the subject. "What do you have for me?"

Maura looked down at the folder in her hand and handed it over to Jane. "The fiber comparison. You were right. The fibers from the Anderson book bag match the fibers found on Allison Miller. The fibers are from a mid 2000s model Toyota or Nissan with gray interior."

Jane was immediately overly excited and temporarily forgot her injured ankle. She shot up from her desk and took one step forward to tackle embrace her wife in her excitement. She quickly felt the boot hit the ground and realized she had just done something stupid. In the next half second she struggled just to retain her balance and not fall completely over. She recovered well but it had been a close call.

Maura, understanding what Jane was trying to do, stepped closer so Jane could embrace her. They rarely shared affection in public but Maura knew it was more because Jane was excited about a possible link between her cold case and Frost and Riley's murder.

"Maura! Are you telling me I have a real, tangible piece of evidence connecting these two cases plus that link also has identified a possible vehicle type?"

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you. Although the lab can't narrow down the make and model of the vehicle more than what is there."

"Doc, you just made your wife one very, very happy lady." She gave Maura one more quick embrace and went to settle back down in her chair. She started reviewing the fiber analysis paperwork.

"Oh, and I have one more piece of good news for you," Maura offered up with a smile.

"What?" Jane asked still clearly excited about the carpet fiber find.

"Your mother is on her way with Chris for our lunch break."

"That's even better news than carpet fibers," exclaimed Jane.

Jane pulled out her hand and typed a text.

_Did you confirm if Harris is still a track coach?_

She waited for a response. Her phone buzzed an answer.

_He is still the x country and track coach. Substitute teaches too. Guess who was late on Friday?_

Jane typed back.

_Harris?_

Now she impatiently waited for a reply.

_Bingo!_

A smile came across Jane's face. Things were starting to fall into place. She typed again.

_Carpet fibers found for both cases. Maura says mid 2000s Toyota or Nissan. Need to find out vehicles owned by Harris_

She waited for another answer.

_I'll query the DMV records for vehicle ownership. Riley and I are heading back to the station. We may have something else too. _

Jane read the last reply and that got her excited all over again. Maybe, just maybe things were coming together. Maybe she was going to be able to give a sense of closure, of justice, for Kimberly Anderson's family after all.

_Head back and find me when you get here_

She turned her attention to Maura. "Frost says our possible suspect was late to work on Friday. He also says they may have something else. He and Riley are on their way back to the station. He's going to query the registered vehicles to see if my suspect owns a Toyota or a Nissan. These cases may be coming together." Jane let a smile cross her face. It was a smile of relief. "Now, let's had downstairs and wait for Chris."

They made their way to the elevators with Jane in a significantly better mood than when Maura first found her a few minutes ago. Oh how a day could change. She finally had some hope for her cold case after all these years.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ten minutes later Jane and Maura were in the café when Angela arrived with Chris in tow. He spotted his mothers and eagerly tried to free himself from Nanna's clutch. When she was sure he wouldn't plow through anyone she let go of his hand and he want running to his mothers with a big grin on his face. Chris seemed to enjoy trips into work to see his parents as much as Jane and Maura. He ran to Jane first but she was sitting down so he just got part of her leg to run into. Maura was standing and he ran that way so she could pick him up. She was more than happy to comply.

"Girls, I'll be right back. I need to run this up to Sean," as Angela flashed a bag big enough to be carrying enough food for ten people. Jane couldn't help up smile.

Chris turned to Angela and got a serious look on his face. "Grandpa come down and see me too," he said more as a demand than a request. Angela smiled.

"I couldn't promise sweet boy but I will ask him if he can come down and say hi. He may be busy."

That seemed to at least be an answer so Chris nodded and returned his attention back to his parents. Maura had pulled out a blank placemat for Chris to draw on. Chris noticed this immediately and climbed up onto Maura's lap and started drawing. Angela rejoined them about ten minutes later. Chris took one look at her without Sean and frowned. "Grandpa?"

Angela frowned. "Sorry Chris, but he can't come down right now." Chris looked down at his drawing and pouted. Angela couldn't help but smile. "I wonder who he gets that from?" she asked as she stared directly at Jane.

"What?" Jane exclaimed defensively. "I do not pout."

Both Angela and Maura just laughed. The type of laugh that was a complete disagreement in what Jane was trying to profess.

Jane tried to look offended. "Chris, your Mommy and your Nanna are being mean to me. You should tell them to stop."

"No be mean to Mama!" he said emphatically but smiling as he said it. All three couldn't help but laugh.

"Jane, do you want coffee?" asked Maura. "Angela?"

"Please!" was Jane's answer.

"Nothing for me, dear," was Angela's answer.

Maura went over to get Jane coffee and tea for herself. She came back a few minutes later and handed the coffee to Jane and was opening her tea bag for herself. Both Maura and Jane were wrapped up playing with Chris and hadn't realized Angela was staring at the two of them until Jane finally looked up.

"Ma! What are you staring at?"

"Your pregnant wife," came Angela's answer. Both Maura and Jane stopped and just stared at Angela. Angela, taking in their reaction, smiled. "A-ha! I knew it!"

"Ma!"

"Angela!"

"SSSSSHHHHHHHH!" came from both of them at the same time.

Angela was quiet but she was beaming from ear to ear.

"Ma? How? Why?" Jane couldn't really finish the thoughts. Maura just sat looking from Angela to Chris and back to Angela.

"A mother knows. I was going to ask you," she said looking at Maura, "Sunday at dinner when you refused all offers of wine but the house was crowded so I was going to wait. But, you are drinking decaf tea in the middle of the afternoon. No caffeine and no wine. You are pregnant again, aren't you?"

"Ma! How about some privacy or boundaries here?" Jane shook her head. She shouldn't be surprised by anything her mother did by now but this threw her. She looked over to Maura. She felt bad. Maura, the woman who couldn't lie, ever, was in a bind.

"Yes Angela, I am pregnant again." Maura sighed knowing at this point it was pointless to try and hide it from Angela.

In less than a half a second Angela had Maura enveloped into a bear-hug. Maura couldn't even try to hug back as Angela had managed to pin both her arms in against her.

"Ma! You are going to hurt her. Loosen up the grip!" Jane attempted to come to her wife's rescue.

"Angela," Maura started once she could in fact breathe again, "please don't say anything yet. I just found out last week and Jane and I don't want to announce anything until I get through my first trimester."

Angela nodded. "Your secret is safe with me." Jane rolled her eyes. Angela swatted at her and hit her on the shoulder.

"Seriously Ma, you can't tell anyone. Not for a while anyway. No one. Not your husband. Not Frankie or Tommy. No one!"

"Mums the word. Oh, I'm so happy for you both! Tell me everything!"

"Ma!" Jane said loud enough to get the entire Café to turn and look. She lowered her voice but looked sternly at Angela. "Ma, by not a word we definitely mean not getting into details in the middle of the Café in the middle of the police station."

Angela looked around and apparently reminded herself of where she was. "Oh! Sorry!"

Maura watched the interaction and laughed. Chris was still content in her lap and doodling on the placemat. Maura absentmindedly was stroking Chris' hair as he concentrated on his picture. "Angela, at some point we will discuss all the details. I promise. Just not here. And not now."

"Right. Right. I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. I'll leave it alone. Just, did you use the same do…"

"ANGELA FRANCIS RIZZOLI-CAVANAUGH!" Jane cut her off. That was as close to actually yelling Maura had ever heard Jane get with her mother. The two bickered and went back and forth but neither ever actually yelled.

Angela stopped and stared at Jane. Jane had to smirk just a tad because she was still mad but the irony of the situation couldn't be ignored. Jane knew in that moment Angela finally knew what it felt like for her kids every time she had resorted to using their entire name to get their attention.

"Ma, we are not going to discuss this here or in fact of him," she let her eyes glance over to Chris. Angela had completely forgotten that he was there.

"Oh, oh man! I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that. I'm done. I won't bring it up again."

Jane felt bad for almost yelling at her mother but both she and Maura were still in the middle of the conversation about how, if, when and what they would tell Chris about where he came from. He heard everything people said around him and he was really smart. Both Maura and Jane did not want his paternity or anything relating to donors or insemination to be something he accidently heard and started talking about or asking questions. Neither lady knew when nor what they wanted to do when the time came but they both agreed that they wanted to talk with their kids together and on purpose. Not because of something said or overheard.

Maura felt bad for both Angela and Jane. Jane for yelling at her mother. Maura knew Jane would dwell on feeling guilty and Angela for almost saying too much in front of Chris. "To answer your question without spelling it out Angela. Yes. It was the same."

Angela merely nodded still holding to her statement of not saying anything more. She would just have to be patient and try to get the details later.

Thankfully, the subject had just changed to something more pleasant when Frost and Riley entered the Café. Chris spotted both his uncle and his aunt and jumped off Maura's lap to greet them both. "Uncle Frosty!" he exclaimed as he ran across the café and into Frost. Chris had called him 'Frosty' since he could speak and to his credit Barry never, ever seemed to mind.

"Hey Kiddo!" he said as he picked up Chris. Both Frost and Riley headed over to the table.

"Aunt Riley I drawed a picture. Do you want it?"

"Sure thing," she answered with a smile. "I can add it to my refrigerator collection. Thank you."

Frost let Chris dangle from his hold enough for his little hands to grab the picture he had been drawing. Chris then headed it to Riley. She took it and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Jane, we have some interesting information to discuss," Frost said and he worked his way towards Angela to pass Chris off to her.

Jane nodded. "Right. Looks like I have to get back at it." She stood up and gave Chris a kiss. "I'll see you later at home Kiddo."

"Bye-bye Mama!" came from Chris. Maura stayed a little longer with Angela while Jane, Frost and Riley all headed for the elevator.

As they rode up the elevator to the BRIC they got Jane up to speed.

"Ok, I asked the questions about new people or friends in Allison's life and Elizabeth said no. She didn't have any idea about anyone new. But, Lisa had some information. Jane, she said she thinks Allison was seeing someone other than Scott. She overheard a personal call where Allison told someone she loved them and couldn't wait to see them. Then apparently Allison denied the call took place. Also, she saw Allison texting someone on a phone other than her iPhone. It's an old model. Lisa said the phone was so old Allison still had to number pad text."

Jane took all of that in. So there was someone else. Allison's boyfriend Scott was in class at the time of her murder and that was confirmed by teachers and students. But if there was another love interest that just made things more interesting. The second cell phone was also intriguing. They needed to review Allison's cell phone records which should be available by now.

"What do we have on Harris?"

"He is still coaching and he was four hours late on Friday. Faculty is due at the school no later than 8 am. Even the sports coaches. He didn't sign in until noon on Friday."

They were off the elevator and headed to the BRIC. Jane looked at Frost. "Maura matched the fibers found on Miller and the book bag of Kimberly Anderson. Can you pull up vehicle registration information for Harris? Maura said the car was a mid-2000s model Toyota or Nissan. Kimberly was killed in 2005. Let's see what he owns now and what he owned in 2005."

Frost had settled into the desk in the BRIC and started typing away. There wasn't another detective in the department that was as proficient with computers as Frost. Anything you needed to find, Frost was the guy to ask. In just a matter of seconds Frost had DMV records up and the three were looking at Harris' vehicle records.

"Look Jane. Harris owns a 2004 Nissan Maxima," Frost called out.

"Frost, run everything you can think of. Let's dig into Harris." Jane had tried to do this several times over the years but Frost was so much better at it than she ever was.

"Ok, so we have two dead sophomores. Both sexually assaulted. Both with head trauma. Both Newman Prep students. Both coached by Jack Harris. Matching carpet fibers now found in both cases and Harris owns a type of vehicle the fibers could have come from. Add to that Harris was missing from work at the time of Miller's death. That feels like enough to bring Mr. Harris in for extensive questioning, wouldn't you say?"

Both Frost and Cooper nodded in agreement. "We didn't get a chance to speak with him today. He called out sick this morning."

Frost flashed the DVD he was given. "I want to do a quick review of the video footage from the high school." Jane nodded. It would be a good idea to see if there was anything of value available.

Frost loaded DVD and put the footage up on one of the big screens in the BRIC. All three started to watch the video playback of Friday morning. Sure enough, at 7:43 am Susan Miller pulls up in front of Newman Prep and Allison Miller gets out of the car. She talks with her mother through the window for a minute and then heads towards the front entrance.

She looks fine. She's not looking around. She's not nervous or scared. She is relaxed. It's casual. At 7:46 am she is off screen towards the front of the building. Frost next opens the file from the front entrance doors. At 7:47 am Allison walks into the entrance of the school. She did make it inside the building that morning. Frost does a good job of following her through hallways. She stops at her locker, or at least a locker she knows the combination for, at 7:54 am and grabs what looks like a folder. At 7:58 am Frost looses all evidence of her. She is not seen on any other cameras.

The video review was useful in the sense that it put Allison inside the school at least until 7:58 am. The video, however, was lacking in that after 7:58 am they had no idea where she went, how she got out of the building or why and who she spoke with or interacted with. The video was incomplete. But they had needed to watch it.

Jane looked at the photos of Allison up on the screen. And of Harris. She eyes moved from one to the other. The car. The track connection. The tardiness. All of it felt connected. "Go extend Mr. Harris an invitation to join us," she said to Frost and Cooper. "It's time to get Jack back into the box."

Frost and Cooper left to find Harris to bring him in for questioning. Jane hobbled over to Korsak's office to get him caught up on what was going on. She knocked on his door and waited to hear him say "Come in." Once she entered the office she hobbled over and sat down.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Frost and Cooper are headed out to bring in a possible suspect for the Miller homicide."

"Miller? Jane what are you doing keeping tabs on a current case? I told you that you were to stay focused on the cold case files."

"Don't blow a gasket old man. This case ties into the Kimberly Anderson case. So I'm allowed to be involved."

That got Korsak's attention. "Anderson? How does a case from Friday tie into Anderson?"

Jane explained the possible connections including the fiber that Maura found on Kimberly's book bag.

"Man Jane. You always suspected Harris was involved in Anderson's death. How do you want to play this?"

"I thought I'd let Frost and Riley take a shot at him. I don't want him to realize that we may be trying to tie the two cases together. If I end up in the interrogation room he will figure that out. I'm planning on listening in on the interrogation to see if there is anything he says I can use for the review with Anderson. One carpet fiber is not enough for me to make a move on Harris for Anderson yet. We may need to establish Harris as a legitimate suspect before pushing the Anderson connection."

Korsak nodded. "Sounds like we have good physical evidence. If we can get a DNA sample that would connect him to Miller. Have Frost try to get him to agree to a sample to help rule him out as a suspect. I'm sure he will decline without a court order but we could get lucky."

Jane nodded. "If he is guilty he won't agree to a sample." As Jane was finishing that sentence her cell phone buzzed. Picking it up she answered, "Rizzoli-Isles."

"Jane, you won't believe this. We found Harris."

"Alright…"

"Jane, he's dead. Looks like a suicide. He left a note."

"What does it say?"

"It says _'I can't live with the monster within. I'm sorry'_."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As Jane left with Riley and Frost to discuss developments in a case, Maura stayed with Angela and Chris. Chris had returned back to Maura and was once again sitting in her lap. He was resting his hand against her shoulder and she could tell he was getting tired. It would be nap time for him for sure once Angela got him back home. She learned down and kissed Chris' forehead and a smile broke out across her face when she felt him nestle in closer to her. She loved the quiet moments she got to spend with him. Just the two of them together.

Angela had a smile on her face too. Watching Maura with Chris always put Angela in a good mood. She was so loving and attentive towards her son and what Angela loved the most was that it seemed so natural for both Maura and Jane. Both were excellent mothers. But both had worried about how they would handle parenthood. And both, at different times, had come to Angela with their private concerns.

"_Good morning Angela," Maura greeted her mother-in-law from the couch. She was entering week 33 of her pregnancy had was on leave from the ME's office. Everyone was concerned that she could go into labor at any time. Jane had talked Angela into spending her off time with Maura so Maura wouldn't be home alone. When Angela couldn't be there, Constance was. By this point Jane had a patrol car stationed at the corner of their block which was on Baby standby and Angela was given a police walkie to use to contact central communications directly if Maura went into labor._

"_Good morning. How are you feeling this morning?" Angela asked as she entered the living room area and sat down next to her pregnant daughter-in-law._

"_My back is stiff but manageable. I'm tired. I just can't seem to get comfortable enough to really get any sleep. No sleeping position seems to work."_

"_Do you need me to rub your back?" Angela offered._

_Maura smiled. "Not right now, but maybe later. Jane worked out a lot of the kinks this morning before she had to go in but if her handy work wears off I may be in need. Poor Jane. I kicked her completely out of bed last night. She slept on the floor."_

_Angela snickered. "You do have a guest bedroom. She could have slept there."_

"_That's what I told her but she insisted she needed to be in the room with me in case I went into labor. She's convinced that my water is going to break in the middle of the night. So she tried to sleep on the floor but I got the feeling she didn't get much rest either."_

_Jane's overprotective nature for Maura had been in overdrive ever since Maura had found out she was pregnant. Most of Jane's antics were cute although Angela sided with Maura when Jane got in trouble for the flyers she passed out to the coffee places. That was a bit too much. The rest was sweet. Angela knew Jane catered to Maura's every need no matter when or what Maura was asking for. And Angela was aware of the all department 'Baby Drills' Jane had coordinated for several labor scenarios. Angela was forbidden to tell Maura about the practice runs Jane had staged over the last two weeks. But the entire police department all had assigned roles and was on call depending on when and where Maura went into labor._

"_I'd say it will get better soon, but that will be a lie. Once my grandson makes his presence in this world, both of you will forget what a good night sleep looks like."_

_Maura smiled at that comment but there was a sudden flash of something, nervousness, panic or anxiety across Maura's face that Angela noticed. "Honey? What's the matter?"_

_Maura dropped her eyes for a moment and released a long sigh. "It's….it's nothing," she tried. But Angela would have none of that._

"_Maura, tell me."_

"_It's silly really. But I've been wondering…been concerned….that…that…" she paused and looked up at Angela finally decided to express what her concern was. "Angela, what if I'm a terrible mother?"_

"_Maura!" Angela was surprised to hear that coming from Maura._

"_I'm serious Angela. What if I'm a terrible mother? What if I do this all wrong?"_

"_Maura, honey, you are going to make an excellent mother. You love this baby so much already. That's all that really matters. Everything else will work itself out."_

"_But I don't have the background for any of this. I love my mother. I do. But she wasn't around when I was a baby. I was raised and cared for by nannies and strangers. What if I turn out to be incapable of being close with this baby? What if I don't bond?"_

_Maura knew that her fear was irrational. But it was still her secret fear. Constance and Phillip cared for Maura's physical needs when she was a baby but they were not invested or involved emotionally. That connection with her mother came much, much later. She was secretly afraid that she wouldn't bond with her own child and he would feel as detached from her as she had felt growing up and she couldn't let that happen. _

"_Maura. You will be fine. You'll see. Trust me. I had those fears too. When I was pregnant with Jane I had no idea what I was doing. Frank didn't know either. I was completely convinced that Jane would hate me from the minute she was born. Frank was convinced he would drop her the first time he held her. Neither one of us knew what we were in for when she was born. I don't think any parent knows until they actually have their own baby._

"_But, I promise you. You are going to be a wonderful mother. Your heart, Maura, is full of love. And in the end that's all this baby needs. To be loved by his parents and his family. He is going to receive so much love from all of us. Things will be just fine. And just trust me on something. The moment, the very moment, you hold Christopher in your arms for the first time there will be no doubt about a bond with him. You'll feel it. It's an absolute miracle. And it happens in an instant._

"_You'll still be scared and you'll still be nervous. But you won't doubt your love for this baby. And you won't doubt your bond with your child. It will be the strongest sense of love you will ever feel in your life. It will overwhelm you but in such a magical way you will wonder why you went so long without such love."_

_Maura smiled as Angela talked. Angela was a great mother. She was the type of mother Maura aspired to be like. Involved, loud, not afraid to share thoughts and feelings and probably most of all, motivated by love. Angela loved her children. They knew it. They never doubt it. They all had come to depend on it. And that's what Maura wanted. She wanted her son to know love. To never doubt he was loved. To grow up knowing she was there for him no matter what._

"_I just want to be the best mother I can be for him," she said and she absentmindedly rubbed her belly._

"_You will be. Trust me." Angela said with nothing but love and confidence._

Chris looked so calm and at peace snuggled up into Maura. Angela could tell he was ready for a nap but she didn't want to take him away from Maura yet. She knew Maura would know when she needed to get back to work. So, until then, Angela was content to just chat with Maura while Chris rested in her arms.

About five minutes later Maura's phone buzzed. With Chris still nestled into her she answered the call. "Dr. Rizzoli-Isles." She listened for a few seconds and then replied, "See me the address and I'm on my way."

She ended the call and looked at Angela. Angela had already stood up and started gathering all the items Chris had gotten out of his bag to play with. Maura stood up keeping Chris held tight against her side. "Mommy has to go, sweetheart. You get to go back home with Nanna." And she kissed his forehead again. She felt Chris nod his little head in agreement.

Angela was packed up and Maura handed Chris over to her. He didn't resist which was a definite sign that he was ready for a nap.

"Thank you for bringing him in Angela."

"Anytime. He loves to come see his parents when he can."

"Bye-bye Chris. I'll see you later tonight, ok?"

Chris nodded his head, "Bye-bye Mommy." One last kiss and Maura had to get back to work. She watched Angela get all the way out of the station before she checked her phone again. The text of the address had been sent. She was being called to the scene of a possible suicide.

Jane sat in Korsak's office still holding her phone up to her ear. She was in shock. Suicide. The very thought made her angry. She had wanted to bring Harris to justice for what he had done. Suicide. That interrupted Jane's ability to bring complete closure to what now appeared to be two murder cases. How could he just kill himself? She didn't understand it at all.

"Jane?" Korsak had snapped Jane's attention back to him.

Jane looked up at Korsak. She held up one finger at him to motion to just hang on for a second and she spoke into her phone. "Frost, search his house. Top to bottom. And impound his vehicle. We don't need a warrant now." She hung up the phone looked at Korsak with disbelief. "Frost and Cooper found Harris. He's dead. Apparent suicide."

Korsak was surprised. "What did the note say?"

"'I can't live with the monster inside. I'm sorry.' Or something similar to that," Jane wasn't hiding her disgust.

"I'm sorry Jane," Korsak offered. He knew she wanted to close the Anderson case. He knew how much that case bothered Jane. Jack Harris committing suicide would not be the closure that the families of his victims deserved. Korsak knew that Harris' death was leaving behind more questions than answers. "But, look at it this way. You were right with your direction to Frost. We don't need a warrant to search his home or his car now. Nor do we need a warrant for his DNA profile. Maura can run a sample and we can at least identify him as Allison Miller's killer."

Jane nodded. She was happy about that part. Allison Miller's family deserved to know the truth about who killed their daughter and they should be able to confirm that with a quick test now. But Jane also knew that didn't help her with Kimberly Anderson. With the exception of the carpet fiber and an unidentified stain on Kimberly's book bag, Jane had no physical evidence connecting Harris to her murder. Jane was hoping to confirm Harris as Miller's killer and then re-interview him about Anderson and get a confession. With his death that was no longer going to happen. She had now lost her chance to prove Harris killed Anderson unless Frost and Cooper could find something in his home that would implicate him in her murder as well.

The hope she felt just a few short hours ago was now completely lost. The disappointment she now felt was massive. And she wasn't expecting it to hit her as hard as it was.

"Jane, unless Frost finds something in Harris' home connecting him to Anderson, unfortunately we are at a dead end with her case again. You can finish your review of the file and move on with the rest of the cold cases. There are still 89 more cases for you to review."

Jane nodded but didn't say anything. She was furious. Not at Vince. Not even, for the moment, at herself. She was furious with Jack Harris. A murderous, evil coward. A liar and a coward. A man incapable of taking responsibility for what he had done. She needed to get up and move around. She needed to work off some of her frustration. She wanted to go down to the gym and pound the hell out of the heavy bag. But her ankle wouldn't let that happen. _Damn it!_ It was all she could think.

"Jane?"

Jane realized she was still sitting in Korsak's office. She should be getting up and doing something. She desperately wanted to be at Harris' home helping with the search but she wasn't allowed in the field. "I'll finish the review and have it ready to re-shelf by the end of the day. If Frost finds anything I should know by then," she didn't hide the frustration and disappointment in her tone. She stood up and grabbed her crutches. She hobbled out of Vince's office without looking back or saying another word. Vince knew she was upset. But he also knew there wasn't anything he could do for her at the moment but let her work through her frustration on her own.

Maura arrived on scene and was surprised to see both Barry and Riley. Dispatch had told her it was a probable suicide but didn't tell her any case specifics. So why two homicide detectives were on scene peaked her curiosity.

"Detectives," Maura acknowledged as she entered the bedroom.

"Hey Doc," answered Frost. "Body is over on the bed. Looks like a self-inflicted GSW to the head."

Maura nodded. "Why are you both here? I assumed there would just be patrol officers here."

"We found the body," said Riley. "Meet Jack Harris. Our chief suspect in Allison Miller's homicide."

That caught Maura's attention and she turned and looked at the body on the bed. "No," she said in surprise. "Does Jane know yet?" Maura was aware that Jane was trying to tie a suspect from the Miller case to her cold case file. This was not going to sit well with Jane.

"Yes, I just got off the phone with her," said Frost. Maura raised an eyebrow to Frost which he knew she was asking how Jane took the news. He shook his head and Maura understood Jane was not happy at the moment.

Frost and Cooper left Maura to continue to search the home. The CSRU team was also working through the home. Maura headed over to the bed and was pulling latex gloves on her hands to examine the body. There was a clear GSW wound to the head. Maura moved in closer to the wound to examine the entrance wound. She made a few notations and then moved towards the other side of the bed to examine the exit wound. Again, she made several notations. She then looked over the body to notate any signs of additional injuries.

She paused for a moment and called over one of the CSRU techs. "Steve, has anyone touched the body?"

"No, Dr. Rizzoli-Isles. No one from my team has gone near the body. We were waiting for you."

"Thank you Steve," she said. She walked out of the bedroom. "Detective Frost?" she called out. A few seconds later Frost reentered the bedroom.

"Do you need something, Doc?"

"You said you and Riley discovered the body?"

"Yes. We came here to bring him in for questioning. He didn't answer our knocks and the backdoor was slightly ajar. We entered the house to check the scene and found him on the bed."

"Did you or Riley touch the body at all?"

Frost looked a little offended. Maura knew he wasn't a rookie officer. But then he realized Maura knew he wasn't a rookie officer. So she was asking for a reason. "No we didn't. It was clear he was dead so we just called it in. Why?"

"Detective, it's my initial assessment that you have another murder on your hands. This is not a suicide."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Murder?" Frost just looks at Maura. He knows Maura well enough to know she doesn't say anything that isn't true and she is an impeccable ME. So he isn't questioning Maura. He is simply surprised.

Maura nodded her head. "There are a few tests I will need to run to confirm my initial assessment but I will tell you that this is not a self-inflicted gunshot wound."

Frost nodded. He wanted to hear this explanation because this would change the entire investigation. "Hang on just one second Doc." He walked out of the room and returned with Riley in tow. "Ok, please explain to both of us why you are going to call this a homicide."

Maura walked them both back over to the bed. "This scene has been staged. I will run a more extensive test once I get the body back to the lab but first I can point out that there is no gun powder residue on our victim's hand." She pointed down at the hand that had the gun still loosely in its grip.

Riley and Frost looked closely at the hand and they both did notice a lack of powder residue. Given the type of firearm used there should have been distinct and noticeable to the naked eye powder residue and there wasn't any. Maura had taken a fluorescent black light from one of the CSRU techs and passed the light over Harris' hand and even with the black light there was no noticeable powder.

"Besides that, which is an automatic tell just on its own, my second issue with this scene is the location and placement of the gun in the victim's hand. Given the path that the bullet took from entrance to exit, there is significant damage to the frontal lobe of the cerebrum which would impact muscle controls. Our victim, if he had pulled the trigger, would have instantly lost all muscle control and the gun would have dropped from his hand. Given the nature of the injury it would be impossible on this suicide to find the gun gripped in the hand like it is right now. I would expect the better location with the victim lying down when he shot himself would be either on his chest or down on the floor having fallen off the bed."

Both Frost and Cooper nodded their head for that call out as well. Both had witnessed enough suicides and murders to understand what Maura was saying. Harris would not have been able to continue to grip the gun after he had pulled the trigger. Neither had notated the grip on the gun until Maura had pointed it out.

"Third, and lastly, I will have an issue with the angle of the path of the bullet. If this was truly a suicide there are several reasonable angles I would expect the path to be. However, what I'm looking at from an entrance and exit path would suggest that the gun was held at this angle," and Maura took a pen to demonstrate to Frost and Cooper that Harris would have had to curve his wrist almost completely inward and point a gun awkwardly downward to recreate the bullet path. Both Frost and Copper immediately realized that angle would not be practical or really possible for Harris to have done himself.

"I, initially, will be ruling this as a suspicious death. I will need to confirm the bullet path and angle as well as powder residue tests once I get the body back to the lab. My initial assessment did not show any other external injuries but I won't know that for sure until I can do the complete autopsy."

"Thank you Maura. I need to let Jane know and we need to get the CSRU team to process the scene as a homicide and not a suicide now."

Maura nodded. She went back to the techs and directed several of them to things that now needed to be photographed or bagged. She would stay onsite until the techs were ready to send the body back to the morgue.

Frost pulled out his phone and attempted to reach Jane. Her cell rang several times but she did not answer. Her voicemail picked up and after a second there was the beep. "Jane, call me back. There's been a development here with Harris," and he ended the call. He also sent Jane a text message in case she just was somewhere where she couldn't answer her phone.

_Maura says Harris murdered. Not suicide. Call me._

Maura followed the body of Jack Harris back to the morgue. She would complete the full autopsy but she wanted to rush several labs to help give Frost and Cooper several answers. She wanted to rush the labs for Harris' DNA profile. She would then be able to compare Harris' profile with that of the DNA recovered off of Allison Miller. The skin tissue and hair fiber could be compared. Maura pulled several blood samples and marked them rush and had them picked up for immediate processing. She then turned her attention to Harris and started her autopsy.

She ran the tests on Harris' hand looking for gun powder residue. She was able to fully examine and review the bullet path through the brain that allowed her to establish the exact trajectory and angle of the bullet and the gun. She had a tox screen conducted. She also examined him for any other injuries. Considering that she had recovered skin tissue from under Allison's fingernails she looked for any indication of scratch marks on Harris. CSRU teams also had started processing Harris' car and Maura had carpet samples she was able to run for a comparison

Maura didn't guess and she rarely jumped to conclusions but there were times when she knew, given the evidence she was already made aware of, what certain lab results would be before she sent them for processing. The results of several of the tests she sent out to be run for the Harris autopsy seem to fall into this category. Maura knew there would be some interesting information made available to Frost and Cooper once the labs came back. Information she knew would impact Jane's cold case as well. She would get the results she needed to confirm her suspicions by the end of the day.

After hearing that Harris was a murder victim and not a suicide, Frost and Cooper knew they needed to search the house and speak with the faculty at the school again. It was decided that Cooper would stay and search the house and Frost would head to the school. Frost headed out with the promise to keep in touch. Cooper would let the CSRU techs process the house for prints. She pointed out the back door that she and Frost had found ajar for the techs to dust for prints. After that, Cooper went to work searching the house. They had started looking for anything that would link Harris to Miller or Anderson or both. Now, she started looking for that and anything that might indicate who would want him dead.

Cooper had been searching the guest bedroom so she decided to finish there. She started looking through the closet in the guest bedroom. There was clothing and shoes in the closet but there were several boxes as well. Cooper opened the first two boxes and didn't find anything of interest. However, when she opened the third box in the closet she found several photo albums and dozens of loose photos yet to be placed in an album. She pulled the entire box out from the closet and started looking at the photos.

She had expected at first that the albums and photos were related to possible family or childhood memories. However, that was not what she was looking at. Instead, she was looking at a box full of photos that seemed to have several things all in common. All the photos looked like they were of young girls. She found two photos of Allison Miller. All the girls looked to be between 15-17 years old. All looked as if they were high school students. And all the photos had something else in common. In all the photos of the girls there was someone else in each photo. The same someone else. In all the photos.

And as Cooper flipped through the pages of albums and the loose photos in the box, she quickly began to suspect that she was looking at photos of their next prime suspect for the Miller homicide. And she could quite possibly be looking at the prime suspect in the Harris murder now too. None of the photos were of Harris. Not one. But who it was that was in the photographs shocked Riley.

She put the box of photos aside and continued her search. She entered the room that appeared to be Harris' office and first went to the computer that was setup on the desk. While Frost was excellent with computers Cooper could hold her own. In fact, she knew a few things she could teach her partner. She turned on the computer and waited as it launched to see if the system was password protected. She would be able to get around passwords and encryptions but that would slow her down and she would have to have the CSRU team remove the hard drive. She was hoping to get an idea of Internet history and saved documents without a delay. The computer launched and Cooper was about to get lucky. There was no password protection on the hard drive.

Cooper launched Internet Explorer and went to the history option. Harris spent time reviewing such sites as CNN, ESPN and NBC Sports. There was also a frequent viewing of a US Bank site. Cooper knew she wouldn't be able to access any account information but she would be able to get financial records especially since she was now investigating a homicide. It would make her life easier knowing what bank she needed to request information from.

Harris also had a Facebook account. She was able to get onto his page since he was set to stay logged in from his home computer. She did a quick timeline review but did not see anything out of the ordinary. Harris rarely posted status updates and he didn't seem to use any apps or play any games on the site. It appeared as if he just used the site to stay up on several friends with their status updates.

Getting out of the Internet, Cooper did a quick search of the documents saved on Harris' hard drive. This is where she found several interesting pieces of information. The first thing she discovered was copies of Harris' income taxes. Harris e-filed but kept Abode copies of his tax returns. Cooper scrolled through them and they seemed pretty typical until she looked at the bank interest forms. She noticed that Harris had to claim a significant amount of interest from his US Bank account. She knew they would definitely need to review Harris' financial records.

The second thing Cooper found was an Excel spreadsheet document. It was labeled 'untitled' but the size of the file suggested there was data to review. She opened the file and couldn't believe what she was looking at. The file appeared to be a record of deposits into a bank account. The records went back 10 years. What confused her most was that the records showed a consistent pattern. There was a deposit of money every three months. The pattern was the same for 10 years. The amount was the same for 10 years. If this file was in fact accurate Cooper knew she was potentially looking at records of Harris receiving a $10,000 payoff every three months. Cooper could think of only one thing. Blackmail.

Maura received the initial reports back from the Harris autopsy. She flipped through several pages and quite frankly she wasn't surprised by what she saw. She was correct in her initial assessment. Harris was murdered. There was no gun powder residue on his hand and the angle of the gun and path of the bullet eliminated Harris as shooting himself. The GSW was from close range but at such an angle that it would suggest that the killer shot down at Harris from a 45 degree angle.

The labs she processed for obtaining his DNA profile were ready too. Maura reviewed the profile and then pulled the profile from the hair and skin profiles found on Miller. Maura had her answers immediately. Based on the results she was looking at, Jack Harris was not the killer of Allison Miller. His DNA profile was not a match. Maura needed to find Jane.

She took the information and headed up to Jane's desk in the bullpen. But, when she got there Jane was nowhere to be found. She pulled out her cell phone and called her wife. Jane didn't answer and it went to voicemail.

"Jane, I have lab results from Harris. Come down to see me." She hung up her phone and also sent the same message via text. She turned and headed down to the morgue. She would see Jane eventually. As she rode the elevator down she called Frost.

"Got something for me Doc?" was his greeting.

"Labs are back on Harris. I am ruling his death a homicide. This was not a self-inflicted GSW. Also, his DNA profile does not match the profile we found on Miller."

"Wow. Alright. Thanks for the call. Does Jane know yet?"

"No, she's not answering her phone."

"Yeah, she didn't answer my call either. Or my text. You can leave the reports on my desk, Doc. Cooper and I are meeting back up at the station later."

Maura hung up from Frost. She started to wonder where Jane was but then remember she had a physical therapy appointment. She must have turned her phone off before her appointment. Maura would see her later that night if nothing else. Maura finished up her reports and headed out for the night. She needed to get home but also needed to make a stop first. As she made her way to the car her phone buzzed an incoming email alert. Maura pulled out her phone and read the email.

_To: Maura Rizzoli-Isles  
From: Jonathan Hughes_

_Re: Offer_

_Maura- I'm not trying to rush your decision but I was hoping we could have lunch again early next week to talk about where you are in your thought process. Just let me know if you are free any time during the first half of the week._

_J_

Maura hadn't decided anything about the Harvard offer yet. But she did need to speak to Jonathan. She had not told him that she was pregnant during their first lunch. She hadn't even told Jane yet so Jonathan certainly wasn't going to the first to know. But, she needed to probably let him know that and see if or how that might affect the Harvard offer. She made a note to arrange lunch with him for Monday or Tuesday. She knew both she and Jane had decisions about their careers they needed to make. Jane owed Sean and Max Hamilton an answer by Monday and if Jonathan was already emailing her he wanted an answer sooner rather than later.

Jane had her physical therapy session that afternoon. She was still frustrated and disappointed about the development with Harris and his suicide. She had gotten her hopes up and let herself believe that she was finally going to be able to connect Harris to Kimberly's murder and bring some closure to her family. That prospect slipped away with the phone call from Frost. Jane had been so frustrated that she turned off her phone. She didn't want to talk to anyone as she processed the reality of Harris' death.

She made her way to her PT appointment. She had usually hated these appointments. Her therapist usually worked her ankle to the point of actual pain and that was never a pleasant experience. Today, however, she was looking for the distraction. Maybe having the therapist with anger management issues push her range of motion and flexibility would help her passed some of her frustration. She had wanted to work out. To spend an hour beating on the heavy bag in the BPD gym but she was still crutch bound and couldn't be in the gym. But maybe the leg and ankle workout would help.

Her therapist still had not resolved his anger management issues. He took Jane through multiple exercises to test range of motion and start to try to re-strengthen her calf and leg muscles. To Jane's surprise, this visit her range of motion was better. It really was the first time the therapist was happy with Jane's progress. That didn't keep him from pushing her hard through flexing exercises that hurt but this time it was something Jane wanted. The physical exertion was helping. After forty-five minutes, her session was done. She was tired and a little sore but even she could tell there had been progress.

And finally something went right on the day. The therapist granted one of Jane's wishes. She was allowed to forego the crutches and just wear the boot. She had to promise to use the crutches if she experienced an increase in pain but the therapist wanted her to start building up her leg muscles to be able to support the eventual walk without the boot. So, she had to keep the boot on but could walk without crutches. He warned her that full, even weight distribution would take a while and her body would subconsciously continue to limp and favor the other leg but as she walked more and more without the crutches the weight distribution would improve. No gym and no exercise yet. Just stretching and range of motion exercise but Jane would take the no crutch progress.

Riley finished the search of the house. She pulled out her cell phone and typed a message to Frost.

_You won't believe what I found…..you need to see this_

Frost answered back

_What?_

Riley typed out a message.

_Pay dirt. Quite literally. Looks like possible blackmail_

A few seconds later her phone buzzed with his answer.

_Harris getting blackmailed or blackmailing someone?_

She typed a quick response.

_Blackmailing. His banking $10K every 3 months…for 10 years_

A quick answer.

_DAMN! That's a hell of a motive. Wonder what goods he had. And on who_

She typed again.

_I think I how the who and the what_

And then she typed in the name of the who and the what.

It took just a little longer for Frost's response.

_Seriously? WOW! _

Any immediate second text came across.

_I've got some interesting developments too. BRIC in 20?_

Cooper was curious now. She wondered what Frost had uncovered. She typed out her answer.

_BRIC in 20. Lots to talk about partner_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N So, you all are about to either really love me….or really hate me. My schedule is about to get extremely hectic for a little while and the whole posting daily thing isn't going to be feasible. So, because I spoil you all tremendously and don't want to risk my awesome status as a frequent updater…you all get the next three chapters all at once. Sorry if that's too much to read at once…but the Who Done It part is up and it was either post now or torment you all and make you wait…I chose to finish early and post it all now. **

**There will be one more chapter after these three and I will post that sometime tomorrow. For now….enjoy three of the last four chapters of this story.**

**Oh- and thanks to everyone for all the feedback and reviews and such. All of you are great- including you Guest posters who can't have me reply back for each post….clearly that's no fun for me…but it's your option**

Chapter 19

Maura had not been prepared for Angela to guess that she was pregnant as quickly as she did. She hadn't even thought about anyone noticing on Sunday that she wasn't having any wine and she clearly didn't think Angela would have paid any attention to her using a decaf tea bag for her beverage. She wasn't mad that Angela knew she was just nervous to tell too many people this early in the pregnancy. As a doctor, Maura was well aware of what could happen and just how delicate the first trimester really was for the baby and the mother.

She had a relatively easy pregnancy with Chris. Her morning sickness wasn't unmanageable and it had actually worked out for her as she was sick not in the morning but at night. She went through a stretch of about three weeks where from 9 to 10 pm she was generally found on the floor in her bathroom getting sick. Jane, to her credit, was stationed dutifully next to her every time. Holding back her hair and just trying to make her feel better. It passed relatively quickly and all things considered it could have been so much worse.

The pregnancy including the delivery had gone without incident. Maura was in excellent health and she avoided concerns about gestational diabetes and blood pressure issues. She stayed active and exercised right up until her had Chris. Her labor was generally easy as well. Maura elected for natural child birth. She hadn't wanted any drugs. The labor itself lasted only 3 hours with Maura advancing quickly in dilation stages. She handled the contractions well and managed only to yell at Jane once towards the end when she was getting tired. Jane, again, was excellent through the birthing process and it was really her encouragement that helped Maura through the last few pushes with Chris. Christopher Benjamin Rizzoli-Isles entered the world at 6 pounds 10 ounces.

And Angela had been right. The very minute the nurse put Chris in her arms, Maura felt the love. Total, complete, unbreakable love. It took an instant. Not even if she really thought about it. But he was theirs. He would be loved forever. And it really was a love she had never felt before. It was magic. And even better was Jane fell faster than she did. She didn't even have to hold him first. He just needed to make his appearance and he had Jane. That was their son. Her boy. Theirs. And in their first moments together holding and looking at Chris, at their family, they both knew they had selected the right donor even if their final selection method was a little unconventional.

"_Jane, we have to decide. It's time," Maura said one night as they were lying in bed. She was curled into Jane and was resting her head up on Jane's shoulder. That was her favorite position when they were sleeping. She felt like she fit just perfect, like Jane's nook was shaped with Maura specifically in mind._

"_We are down to the two donors. But I'm having a hard time figuring out if there is much of a difference between them. I can't tell if it's just that we have seen too many profiles and video or they really are both very, very similar to each other. I mean, can you really tell a difference?"_

"_Not really. They both fit our desired profile basically the exact same. I think that's how we managed to get it down to the two of them. But Jane, we have to decide. I'm supposed to start the first round of tests next week and if we don't have a donor they will push the appointment. And that could cost us at least three months. So, we have hit crunch time here."_

"_Ok, let's go over this again. Frozen pop #1…" Jane said and paused just long enough for Maura to get in her objection of Jane's name choice._

"_Jane Rizzoli-Isles, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling the cryobank and donors frozen pops?" She was annoyed but not mad. Jane was giggling. She really only did it to give Maura a hard time._

"_Sorry, I couldn't help it. Okay Donor #09583," as she emphasized the correct identification number, "Caucasian, was 31 when he made the donation, and in excellent health according to the information you were able to review about his medical history. He has been chosen previously and had a 94% fertilization success rate. He is a college graduate and labeled himself a professional. He's 6'3" with brown hair and brown eyes. Athletic. He played basketball in college but wasn't good enough to make it a career. Labeled his upbringing as upper-middle class. Raised Catholic. Am I forgetting anything?"_

"_He likes football, classic rock and action movies."_

"_Right, let's not forget that," Jane said with a smile._

"_And Donor #04510 is virtually the same. Caucasian, was 29 when he made the donation, his had a 96% successful fertilization rate, excellent overall health and no major family history concerns. College graduate. Listed as a professional. Catholic upbringing. Solid socio-economic youth. Also brown hair and brown eyes. Athletic. 6"2 and was a baseball player."_

"_And his idea of a romantic first date included long walks on the beach and candlelit dinners."_

_Both were quiet for a minute and both then burst out laughing. After a few minutes Maura composed herself enough to speak. "God, it does sound like we are trying to pick a date from an on-line dating service doesn't it?"_

"_Yes it does. Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. See, though, they both seem the same to me. Even their videos were about the same. I mean neither said or did that one perfect thing that said 'yes, it's him' to me but neither creeped me out either. They both seemed nice. Both had pleasant voices and both sets of eyes were soft and genuine." Jane was a big, big believer in a person's eyes. Eyes told you almost everything you would really need to know about a person if you knew how to read them. And one thing being a cop taught Jane was how to read eyes._

_Maura sighed. She felt the same too. For all intents and purposes the two donors were equal and virtually identical. They just needed to pick one "Why don't we just flip a coin. Heads it's #09583 and tails it's #04510."_

"_Maura, we can't flip a coin to decide something like this," Jane was a little surprised Maura had suggested it. That was something Jane would have said. And was secretly thinking it. It was rare that she got to be the reasonable one._

"_Well, we are in a tie. How do we break the tie?"_

"_I have what could very well be an incredibly bad idea," Jane warned._

"_What?"_

"_We let the Mothers watch the videos and ask their opinions."_

_Maura was completely shocked that Jane would even suggest involving their mothers. She hadn't been expecting to hear that. "You'd do that?"_

_Jane was quiet for a second. "Yeah, I would."_

"_Why?" she asked with all sincerity._

"_Maur, if we knew, I mean really, really knew who we wanted I wouldn't consider it. After all this is our decision to make about our future son or daughter. But we are stuck. So, I'm willing to admit I need other opinions. And honestly, I wouldn't trust anyone outside of the Mothers with this._

"_For as much as my mother can drive me crazy, she was and is an excellent mother. I understand exactly how lucky I got getting her as my mother. And I know your childhood was different than mine, but I will be the first to say that your mother has really, really stepped up with you over these last few years. I think you are the closest with her that you ever have been and she loves you. So, neither was or is perfect but we both have strong, solid, independent and caring mothers in our lives. They've done this whole parenthood thing Maur. They out experience us here. So if I'm going to have someone other than you help make the decision, I can't think of two more qualified people."_

_The sincerity in Jane's tone as she spoke was heartwarming. Maura smiled. "Alright. We call them both and play the videos for them both. We'll do it tomorrow."_

_The next day Angela and Constance sat on the couch and listened to the proposal. Both would be allowed to read the profiles and watch the videos and both would be allowed to voice an opinion. On several conditions. First, they could not request additional profiles. It was down to the two. Period. Choice was one or two. So no add-ons. Second, no complaining if Jane and Maura didn't pick their donor. No snide remarks. No guilt trips. No reminding people ten years down the road that they picked the other guy. And lastly, no telling anyone else that they got to see the videos and help with the decision. What was about to happen in the living room must stay in the living room._

_The Mothers easily accepted the terms. There was no way they weren't going to want to voice their opinions. They both were overwhelming flattered that they were even being asked. Agreements reached, Jane played the first video and handed each lady a copy of the profile. Jane and Maura both had to stifle laughs when each mother took out pens from their purses and started making notes as the video played. It was really a sight to behold. After both videos were played, Jane announced that the Mothers had ten minutes to decide on either option 1 or option 2. And only ten minutes. Maura requested secret ballots. She was afraid one mother would sway the other. So after ten minutes of allowing both to review notes and think, both scribbled down their choices and handed them to Jane._

_Jane and Maura retreated to the kitchen and took a deep breath. The only thing they didn't want was a split vote and a continuation of a tie. They wanted both Mothers to agree. They both held their breath. _

"_Angela votes #2," Jane announced. Maura nodded. She unfolded Constance's ballot and smiled. She looked up at Maura. "Your mother votes #2 as well." Both ladies smiled. They had themselves a donor. Jane was secretly happy because she liked baseball better than basketball. Maura was secretly happy because he looked more Italian than #1. Both had leaned towards #2. "We have a winner #04510 it will be."_

Maura smiled at the memory of the 'Donor- Survival Style' as Jane had come to label the event. She was actually glad they had involved both mothers. It had meant a lot to both women and Maura secretly wondered if they both didn't love Chris just a little bit more because they felt they had been involved in helping create him. Maura parked her car and headed up to her mother's front door. Since Angela had guessed that she was pregnant, Maura was determined to tell Constance. One couldn't know over the other. If one knew they both would be told.

She knocked on the door and Helen answered. "Why Ms. Maura! I wasn't expecting you. Your mother usually tells me when you are set to come over. Is Ms. Jane and Master Christopher with you?"

"Hello Helen. No, it's just me. Is my Mother home?"

"Oh yes dear. She is in the study." Helen stepped aside and Maura made her way to the study.

"Mother?" she called out as she got closer.

"Maura? Sweetheart is that you?"

"Yes, hello. I'm sorry to stop by without calling but I was hoping to catch you at home."

"Well, you have. And this is an expected pleasure. To what do I owe the occasion?"

"Can we sit, I need to talk with you about something," Maura nodded towards the couch.

"Is everything alright?" Constance asked now deeply concerned.

"Everything is just fine. But there is something I need to tell you."

"Ok, don't keep me in suspense."

"I'm pregnant. Jane and I are having another baby," she said and waited for a reaction.

One came in an instant. "Oh Maura! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you. For you both! How far along are you?"

Maura smiled. "Not very. Just six weeks. We weren't going to say anything for a couple months but," and she was cut off.

"Angela noticed you weren't drinking wine on Sunday," she finished Maura's statement.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Because I noticed that too. And I would have asked you Sunday but there were too many people around. I was going to ask you tomorrow when you brought Chris over. I guess mothers all think alike."

Both ladies laughed. "Maura, sweetheart, I am really happy for you and Jane. I know you were having problems with the procedure this time. I honestly thought you were going to give up."

"I almost did. I really didn't want to try again. It was just so devastating every time it didn't work. But Jane convinced me to try one last time. And wouldn't you know, she was right."

"Thanks for telling me. I assume you are not announcing this yet to the rest of the extended family."

Maura nodded her head. "No one else. Not until I get through the first trimester. After that we will tell everyone."

They chatted casually about the new baby for a few minutes. Maura shared her desire for a girl and Constance confessed that's what she would be hoping for as well. She thought they should have one of each. Then Maura had to go. She needed to get home. She knew Jane would already be home and it was getting close to Chris' dinner time.

Once Frost got the information from Maura that Harris' DNA profile did not match the profile found on Allison, he began to process what he knew about the situation. Harris had been a suspect primarily because of his possible connection to Kimberly Anderson, the type of vehicle he drove and the fact that he was late to work on the day of Allison's murder. But if he wasn't the killer, who was? Why was he killed and left to look like a suicide? Frost quickly assumed that whoever killed Harris may very be the same person who killed Allison. It now appeared to Frost that someone was trying to set up Harris to hide their own guilt.

Frost arrived at Newman Prep just after 4 pm. Most of the students had gone for the day and the school's parking lot was pretty empty. Earlier that day he had an issue finding a parking space but that was not an issue for the moment. He parked the car and got out. He looked around for a minute and something caught his eye. He looked up and was surprised to see a mounted video camera overlooking the parking lot. He hadn't seen that this morning or on Friday when he was here. Although he hadn't been actually looking for it either. What surprised him was that he thought that he was told that there weren't any parking lot cameras in the school yet. Interesting.

He walked towards the high school and entered the building. Now, he was looking for cameras. He had seen the video footage from Friday morning but as he walked up and down several of the hallways Frost recognized several cameras that he knew he hadn't seen footage from on Friday. Including the parking lot footage, he counted five total cameras were he knew he didn't see any footage. Clearly he hadn't been given all of the available video footage.

Instead of heading straight to the principal's office, Frost headed towards the security office. He was hoping the head of security, Josh Robinson, was still working. He found the office and knocked on the door. He heard a voice shout to come in and he opened the door.

"Josh Robinson?" he asked.

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"I'm Detective Frost. I'm investigating the death of Allison Miller."

"What a tragedy! I have a young daughter. I can't even imagine what the parents are going through right now. How can I help?"

"I'm curious. Did you prepare the surveillance video I was able to watch earlier today?"

Robinson shook his head. "No sir, I did not. No one has asked me for the footage yet. I've been surprised by that. I figured that would be one of the first things you guys did."

Frost nodded. "It was. I was given a copy of the footage this afternoon. So you didn't compile it?"

Robinson shook his head again. "No sir. I was in a district meeting for most of the day today. Was there specific video you needed or did you just ask for the entire day?"

"Originally I just needed about half the day. However, now I will be needing everything from Friday that you have. I've seen most of the morning footage but as I walk around the school I'm noticing several camera angles that weren't included in what I was given. Can I watch some of the footage now to see what I didn't get a chance to see earlier today?"

"Sure, let me cue it up for you. I've looked at most of the footage myself. Honestly we don't have much." Robinson talked as he was getting into the camera system and calling up footage. "We have her being dropped off by her mother. She enters the school and walks around a bit. She stops at her locker to grab a folder. Heads down another hallway and stops at another locker this time putting something into it. Then she heads to the office. After that there's just the footage of her walking across the parking lot at I think just after 8 am. I found that part to be a bit curious because Allison was only a sophomore and she wasn't allowed to leave the campus during free periods."

"Can you show me?" Frost hadn't seen some of the footage yet. He hadn't seen the stop at a second locker nor had he seen Allison outside of the school after 8 am. That definitely hadn't been made available to him. Robinson cued up the footage. Sure enough, there was Allison making a stop at someone's locker and placing something inside. At 7:56 am. "Any idea whose locker that is?"

"Not right off the bat but I know the hallway and we should be able to match up the locker using the wall clock." He pointed to a wall clock that was right above the locker Allison opened. That would be easy to find.

Frost watched the rest of the footage. The next piece of video he hadn't seen was at 8:01 am she entered the main office and headed towards the secretary's desk. At 8:15 she leaves the office. It 8:16 she exits out a side door and at 8:17 she is walking across the parking lot. Frost is intently watching this part of the video. He is trying to see if he can tell if she is walking away from someone or something or walking towards someone. He needs to enhance the video to get his answer.

"Can you make me a copy of the entire day please?" he asked.

"Certainly," he offered and started to rummage through his desk for a DVD.

"Who is authorized to have access to this system?" Frost asked.

"Me, obviously. Principal Livingston. Vice Principal Henderson. Assistant Vice Principal Charles. Our head guidance counselor Mr. Adams. That's about it."

"Who knows how to burn video to a DVD?"

"Me and Assistant Vice Principal Charles. I don't believe the others know how to do that." Frost wanted to know who deliberately gave him missing video footage and why.

Robinson burned the video and handed the DVD to Frost. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Just exactly which hallway the locker by the wall clock is down? I'd like to see if I could find the locker number and is whose locker that was."

"Sure, I'll walk you to it. Come on."

Both Frost and Robinson walked through the school. Robinson easily found the hallway and the locker. Locker #312. "Do you have a master list for lockers?"

"Sure. Come on. I have access to that. I've had to do some entries for drug searches." They headed to the office and Robinson logged onto a computer. A few minutes later, he pulled up the registered locker owner. It was Elizabeth Hopkins. One of Allison's best friends.

"Is Principal Livingston still here?" Frost asked.

Robinson shook his head. "No, he had a district meeting tonight that started at 4 pm. But Vice Principal Henderson should still be here. Do you need to speak with him?"

"Yes, I do," Frost said and followed Robinson to Henderson's office.

Vice Principal Henderson was sitting at his desk when Frost knocked on his door. Henderson invited him into the office. "What can I do for you Detective?"

"Can you tell me if you, or Principal Livingston or anyone has had any issues with Jack Harris?"

If Henderson was surprised by the line of inquiry you wouldn't have been able to tell from his reaction. "Not to my knowledge. Jack Harris is our track coach and a substitute teacher for us from time to time. He's good with the kids. I can't remember any complaints from students or parents. We run a very successful track and cross country program. Why do you ask?"

"Jack Harris is dead," Frost knew sometimes it was a benefit to just drop a bomb.

"Excuse me?" said a shocked Henderson.

"Jack Harris was found dead earlier this afternoon. Can you think of anyone who would have wanted to harm him?"

Henderson was still having a hard time grasping what he had just heard. "No….not….not that I can think of. Bryce might know. He's known Jack for years. I've only been assigned to Newman for just over a year. But Bryce has known Jack for like 20 years. Can I ask how he was killed?"

"I'm sorry but that matter is currently under investigation. Do you know why Mr. Harris called out sick this morning?"

Henderson shook his head. "No, I don't take call off information. Faculty call Bryce's secretary Judy when they won't be coming in. She usually collects the reason to keep tabs on chronic offenders."

"Was Mr. Harris a chronic offender?"

"No. Jack almost never called off."

"Is the secretary still here?"

"No, she is gone for the day."

Frost's phone buzzed. It was a message from Cooper.

_You won't believe what I found…you need to see this_

Frost looked up at Henderson. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to respond to this," and he stepped out of Henderson's office.

Frost and Cooper exchanged a series of messages. But he wasn't prepared for what she had found. That took a moment to process.

_I've got some interesting developments too. BRIC in 20?_

He waited for a response. He knew he needed to review the new camera footage. Given what Cooper had just found they may very well have found a new prime suspect. He needed to do a vehicle registration match. He needed to run financials. If this was blackmail and they could connect the payments to Harris to the man in the photographs they may have found their killer.

_BRIC in 20. Lots to talk about partner._

Yes partner, there certainly was. Frost headed back to the station.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Maura entered the house and was greeted by Jo. She had come bounding into the foyer and was jumping up to get petted. "Hi girl," she acknowledged the dog as she headed into the house. She got as far as the kitchen before next running into Bass. He was slowly working his way across the kitchen. She bent down and rubbed his shell. She was about to walk over to the refrigerator to get him a strawberry when she heard the patter of little feet she knew belonged to Chris.

"Mommy!" she got as her greeting. That sound never got old. She crouched down and let him run all the way into her arms.

"Hi! How was the rest of your day with Nanna?"

"We baked cookies. I helped a lot," he beamed with pride from ear to ear.

Maura smiled. She had picked him up as she stood up. "You helped? I bet you were a great help to Nanna. What kind of cookies?" She took in a deep breath and could already smell the answer.

"Chocolate chip. And nuts. I ate some already," and he had a big smile on his face.

"You did huh? Before your dinner?"

Chris giggled. The kind of giggle a child released when they knew they had gotten to do something they shouldn't really have. "Nanna said so." He was his defense. And it was Nanna's fault.

"I'm sorry Maura. But he really wanted to sample his hard work," Angela offered as her defense but with a smile. Maura smiled. It wasn't the worst thing in the world to have dessert before dinner. Occasionally.

"That's alright Angela. He's too cute to say no to sometimes." She looked around and was slightly surprised Angela was still at the house and that she hadn't seen Jane yet. "Where's Jane?"

"Mama don't need the crutches no more," Chris announced happily.

"She doesn't?" that was good news. Her therapy session must have gone better than expected.

"Na-huh," Chris shook his head. "But she still has the big shoe." It seemed that Jane had given Chris a complete update on her ankle status. That made Maura smile. Still, she looked around for her.

Angela's smile faded a bit. "She's out on the deck."

Maura looked out the window and could make out Jane's profile. She was sitting out on the deck. Curious. Maura looked over at Angela.

"Don't look at me. She was in a lousy mood when she got home. Didn't say more than two words except to Chris. I offered to stay and make dinner for you guys and she didn't even argue with me. She's been out there for about an hour."

Maura nodded her head. She turned back towards Jane trying to take her in but it was too dark out to get a look at her face. "Can you keep an eye on him for a minute?" Maura put Chris down and he ran off to go find Jo.

"Sure. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. Go see if you can get her to talk. I couldn't."

"Thanks," and she headed outside. Jane seemed completely lost in thought. She was slowly moving the bench swing she was sitting on back and forth. It was almost rhythmic. Maura suspected that she didn't even hear the door slide open and closed. "Jane?" she tried softly not wanting to completely startle her.

Jane turned her head and looked at Maura. "Hi," she said. Her tone was flat. She was definitely upset about something.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to her on the swing when it had swung forward.

Jane didn't answer right away. She just kept pushing the bench back and forth with her good leg.

"Is it the case?" Maura hadn't spoken with Jane since she had tried to tell her that Harris wasn't a suicide and also wasn't a match to the Miller DNA.

Jane still didn't speak but nodded her head slightly.

"Can I ask you something?"

Jane turned and looked at Maura. "Anything."

"Why does the Anderson case haunt you so much? I know you hate it when you can't solve a case but this one seems to affect you differently than the others. Why?"

Jane thought about that for a second. And then she spoke. "I think because it was my first. Hers was the first family I couldn't bring closure. Hers was the first mother I ever had to sit in front of and try to explain I couldn't figure out who took her daughter from her. I couldn't give her someone to blame. Someone to hate. Maybe even someone to eventually forgive. I couldn't bring that family peace. Instead, I added to their suffering. I failed them."

"Jane, you didn't fail them. Not trying. Not investigating. Not caring. That would be failing them. But you did try. 10 years later you are still trying. You did investigate. 10 years later you are still investigating. And you did care. 10 years later and you still care. How is that failing?"

"I have no answers for them. None. And then this week, I thought we could do it. I thought we could close this case and that I could finally tell the parents who killed their daughter. But that hope just slipped away from me."

"Jane, just because it wasn't Harris doesn't mean you won't solve the case. Frost and Riley are both out there investigating his death. Maybe they will find a connection. There's still hope."

Jane merely nodded. It was true. She figured that Frost or Cooper would find out who killed Harris. The detective side of her understood that murder staged as suicide was a very telling crime. Someone was trying to set Harris up for Allison's death. She understood that the someone who killed Harris was most likely the someone who killed Allison. And then quite possibly the someone who killed Kimberly Anderson.

But what was bothering Jane was that she missed it. She missed it all. She was wrong and had been wrong for ten years. Reviewing interview transcripts she saw there were things she missed all those years ago. Questions she could and should have asked. But she hadn't. And the case went cold. And she had spent time and energy convinced Jack Harris was the killer. She was convinced he was involved. Even when she couldn't shake his alibi she still believed he had something to do with it. Had she settled on Harris and ignored other possibilities? Had the answers always been right in front of her but she was too blind and too stubborn to see them?

She didn't know the answers to either question. She just knew she was back to square one with the Anderson case. No physical evidence except now one carpet fiber. No motive. No suspect. And no relief for the family. No end. No sense of justice. Because Jane hadn't done her job. Not nearly well enough anyway. It was hard to accept that.

Maura understood Jane's frustration. She felt Jane was being unreasonably hard on herself but Maura knew Jane had the tendency to do that. Jane expected so much from herself and Maura loved her for that. But Jane was stubborn and when she blamed herself for something she usually just had to work it out on her own.

"Jane, what can I do to help you?" she asked.

Jane released a sigh. She then took Maura's hand in hers and squeezed. "There really isn't anything more than what you already do." Jane looked into Maura's eyes. Her beauty was stunning but what Jane loved most about her wife was her heart. Looking into the deep hazel eyes that reflected nothing but love and compassion Jane knew just how lucky she was to have that in her life every day.

Standing up, Jane kept a hold of Maura's hand and gently pulled her up too. It was nice to have both arms back and not be restricted by crutches. She pulled Maura into an embrace. She really just needed to feel Maura's arms around her for a moment. Maura tightened the hug hoping that would help make Jane feel better. After a minute Jane pulled back but just enough to let her lips meet Maura's. It was a deep, passionate kiss. One in which neither lady had the desire to end.

"Let's head inside. It's time for dinner and I just want to spend time with my family tonight," Jane whispered into Maura's ear. And it was true. She wanted Maura. She wanted Chris. She wanted to entertain thoughts of Baby #2. She wanted to be surrounded by the love her family brought into her life.

When Frost and Cooper meet back up in the BRIC to review what each found they both realize that they are on the verge of solving at the very least the Harris murder. Most likely the Miller case too. And both secretly wanted to help Jane close the Anderson file. Both detectives understood that their recent discoveries had painted an entirely new picture of what possibly could be happening. They both thought they had the answers. Now they just needed to find the actual proof.

Frost reviewed the information Cooper had found on Harris' computer. Between the tax documents and the Excel spreadsheet tracking deposits Frost agreed that all of the activity looked like blackmail. He reached out and contacted an investigator he knew who worked for US Bank. Frost explained what he needed and his contact stated that he could have the records available first thing the next morning. Until the account records and deposit records were made available Frost would have to wait to follow the money trail.

Frost next turned his attention to the video that Robinson had given him. The first thing he wanted to do was enhance the parking lot footage. He found the footage he had watched while in Robinson's office. He sat back and watched Allison Miller walk across the parking lot. She didn't appear to be upset. She didn't look like she was walking away from someone. No one appeared to be following her. However, as she slowing exited the camera frame Riley thought she noticed something.

"Go back about 15 seconds," she told Frost. He hit a few buttons and the video replayed. Cooper sat up straighter in her chair and stared at the scene. And she saw it again. "There! See it?"

Frost looked confused. He wasn't sure what she was calling out. "What am I supposed to be seeing here?"

"Back it up again and play it in slow motion." Frost did as he was told. Cooper got up and moved next to Frost. "Now advance it one frame at a time." Slowly the images moved forward. Frost had been concentrating on Allison but that wasn't what Cooper was about to point out. "Not her. Over here," she said and pointed to a back row of cars in the parking lot. "Watch that car," she said as she pointed.

Both Cooper and Frost watched the slo-mo play of the video focusing on the fuzzy image of a vehicle. And sure enough, as the frames advanced the car started making its way towards Allison. And at the right moment Cooper asked Frost to freeze the image. The car had approached Allison from behind. The driver was applying the brakes because the rear taillights suddenly lit up. And, Allison knew someone was stopping. Riley and Frost could clearly see Allison's body twisting towards the car and it appeared as if she was stepping towards the car.

"I don't know about you but that looks to me like Allison just found herself a ride," Riley said. Frost nodded. "Can you get a better ID on the car?"

Frost did what he could to enhance the footage. The images were fuzzy but they could start to make out some identifiable features of the car. They couldn't get an angle on a license plate but the car was clearly a Toyota Camry. There was a bumper sticker of some sort on the rear bumper. Both Frost and Cooper knew that the carpet fiber recovered from Allison was from either or a Nissan or a Toyota.

"We may have found our Toyota," Frost commented. "I'll run vehicle registration information for our suspect. Let's see if he owns a Toyota."

Frost typed several items into a query. A few seconds later he received his desired information. He placed the records up on the screen. "Our guy owns two vehicles. He has a 2012 Lexus but he also owns a 2003 Toyota Camry." Both Riley and Frost looked back up at the still frozen picture of a Camry.

"Why would someone who owns a Lexus chose to drive a Camry?" Riley asked.

"It's a complete guess but I would think the last place I would want my nice Lexus being parked all day would be in a high school parking lot. I've known a few teachers were drove 'beater cars' to work to avoid accidents, door dings and upset teenagers."

Riley nodded. "So now do we wait for the financial records?"

"Yes. We have information but not enough to make a move on this guy yet. We need to tie him to either Harris or Miller. With something more tangible than what we have. If I can connect the deposit payments to Harris with the financials then we have a clear case of blackmail and a good motive for murder. Or, if we can tie him and that Camry to Allison we can request a DNA sample to compare to what we pulled from Allison. But we still need help on both fronts."

"You said Allison made a stop at Elizabeth Hopkins' locker?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," he said and he worked to find that video footage. "See, right here." They both watched the screen and it was clear that Allison stopped, opened Elizabeth's locker and placed something inside. Neither could tell what it was.

"I think I may go stop and talk with Elizabeth again. Maybe she will know what Allison put in her locker."

Frost nodded. "I'll finish with the video review. I'd like to watch what Harris did for the half day he was at the school on Friday. Maybe there is something there. And I want to look through Allison's iPad again. There are hundreds of pictures in her memory. Now that we've seen that box full of photos, I wonder if Allison has any of her own of them together."

Cooper grabbed her jacket. "I'll text you if I get anything useful. Otherwise I'll see you in the morning."

"Night partner," Frost nodded. He then turned his attention back to the video screen. He played through the rest of the video looking for images of Harris. He found him coming in at noon. He found him walking in the hallways several times. But he wasn't finding anything exactly useful. Until 3:27 pm. Then he found something very useful.

Frost sat back and watched video of Harris and their now chief suspect in Harris and Miller's homicides. The two were standing in a hallway that looked like the one close to the gym. They were speaking to each other and at first things seemed ok. But at 3:27 pm, the conversation turns heated. Just based on their body language, Frost could tell he was watching a fight develop. Harris is shouting and pointing his finger in the man's face. The conversation continues to get heated until Harris takes a swing at the man. He misses but the man hits back punching Harris in the gut and dropping him down to one knee. The man says one last thing and walks away. Interesting.

Cooper pulled up to Elizabeth Hopkins' house and parked her car. As she was getting out her cell phone buzzed. It was a message from Frost.

_Our guy and Harris fought on Friday. Our guy won. Let me know what you find out_

She headed for the door and knocked. Elizabeth's mother answered. "Hello Detective Cooper," she said as she answered the door.

"Mrs. Hopkins. I'm sorry to bother you all again but I need to speak with Elizabeth for just a moment if she is home."

"She is just upstairs. Please, come in. I'll get her." Cooper entered the house and was shown to the living room. A few seconds later Elizabeth and her mother joined Cooper in the room.

"Detective, can I help you with something?"

"Quite possibly yes. Elizabeth, did you find anything in your locker from Allison on Friday?"

Elizabeth was quiet for a minute and looked down. Cooper immediately knew the answer was yes because until that point Elizabeth had never lost eye contact with her in their previous interviews. She tried to answer, "Not….not that I'm aware of," and it was a weak answer.

"Are you certain? I've seen video from that morning and Allison stops at your locker and places something inside. It is imperative for us to know what that was."

Elizabeth's mother looked over at her. She knew her daughter was not telling the truth too. "Honey, tell the Detective the truth. Whatever it was you won't be in trouble for it."

Elizabeth nodded, "I'll get it." She left the room and went upstairs. A minute later she came down with something in her hand. She handed it over to Riley. "I never knew she had this. I don't know why she left it for me. But, Lisa told me about seeing her text with it."

Riley looked down at the cell phone in her hand. It really was an older model. But it was most likely the second cell phone Lisa had said she saw Allison use. She flipped it open and checked. It didn't appear that any of the text messages had been deleted. There were plenty to read. And Riley had a number she could try to trace to an owner.

"Why didn't you tell me about this phone this morning?"

"I didn't find it until I went to leave today. Alli put it up on my top shelf. I never put anything up there but my sunglasses. When I reached for them before I left school I felt the phone. I called Lisa to ask her if she knew what it was. We use each other's lockers all the time. That's when she told me it must be Alli's phone. I was going to call you tomorrow. I swear."

Riley believed her. "That's alright Elizabeth. Thank you. I'm going to keep this. Thank you again."

As she left the house she sent a text to Frost.

_Have Allison's second cell phone. VERY interesting read! Need to trace to sender's number_

With just two pieces of information waiting to be processed, both Frost and Cooper knew they had their man. And tomorrow they would hopefully make their move.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jane walked into the station the next day determined to start tackling the 89 other cold case files she needed to review. She got gotten behind in her pace for the review due to the Anderson file. She had decided to close the cartons and put Anderson's case aside but not reshelf the case yet. She had confidence in Frost and Cooper but she needed to move on with the rest of the cold case review. She had resigned herself that the Anderson case may never be officially solved.

It felt good to be able to walk into the station that morning without crutches. The PT guy was right. She was limping and was very mindful of putting too much weight on the ankle but it still felt good to be without the crutches. Jane made her way up to her desk and wasn't surprised to see Frost and Riley both already at their desks looking through reports. From the looks on their faces, she knew they were on to something.

"Looks like you both are on a mission," she said as she limped over to their desks.

"Hey! You graduated to just the boot," Riley commented with a smile. The entire precinct knew Jane hated the crutches.

"Yeah, yesterday. Finally. A bit limpy still but I'm getting there. What are you both working on?"

"We have a pretty good suspect for Harris and Miller. And maybe Anderson too," Frost said. "Looks like Harris was blackmailing our suspect. Harris was banking $10K every three months for the last ten years."

"That's over $400K. That's some serious money. Who was he blackmailing and why?"

Cooper handed over the photos she had found in Harris' home. Jane flipped through one of the photo albums and looked up at both Frost and Riley. She was shocked. "Really?"

"Really," answered Frost. "I just got the bank records from US Bank. The money was wire transferred every three months. And I can trace it back to his," and he pointed to the man in the photos, "account. He paid off Harris for years."

"Why? And why kill him now? After 10 years?"

"We think Harris found out he was getting involved with female students and agreed to keep it quiet as long as he was paid off. I checked through some on-line Newman yearbooks. It looks like from these photos that our Casanova took to a new female student each year."

"Jane, we think Kimberly Anderson may have been his first affair. We also think he killed her. I'm not sure if Harris figured out he was responsible for her death but it's clear Harris knew he was involved with her. The blackmail started right after Kimberly was killed," Frost showed Jane Harris' bank records. Jane had missed this. She had looked at some of his financials but she didn't know this. She wasn't aware of this account.

"And, we definitely know he was involved with Allison," Riley said. She handed Jane over a stack of text message print outs. "We recovered a second cell phone Allison had. She had stashed it in a friend's locker just before she left the school for the last time. Read the last message."

Jane flipped to the end and read

_AL: Miss you_

_BL: I want to see you. Lot in 10?_

_AL: Have class_

_BL: I'll cover for you_

_AL: In 10 then 3 XOX_

"We have video of Allison walking towards a Toyota Camry at 8:17 am. That last message was sent at 8:06 am. Guess who owns a 2003 Toyota Camry?" Frost asked.

Jane was flipping through the other text messages. They made her sick. Allison Miller was 16 years old. This was statutory rape. If that photo album was to be believed. There were several more victims. Their suspect wasn't just a murderer he was a child molester too.

"You clearly have enough for an arrest warrant for statutory rape and child endangerment. The bank records and vehicle registration help with possible murder charges against him too. What is the plan?"

"We are waiting for the warrant right now. Korsak signed off on it to go to a judge this morning. The DA signed off on murder, statutory rape, sexual battery and child endangerment. He will be compelled to supply a DNA sample. We are moving in on him as soon as the warrant is signed."

"Keep me posted. Looks like this will come to a head today," Jane was about to walk away when both Riley and Frost's desk phones rang. Each answered. Frost was quick. He said yes twice and hung up. Jane looked at him. "Warrant?"

He nodded, "Signed, sealed and about to be delivered." Then they both looked at Riley. She looked like she had a dilemma.

She put her hand over the receiver. "It's the desk Sergeant. He says there's a young lady downstairs who has information about the Miller case and wants to talk to someone."

Jane looked at them both. "Have her sent up. I'll speak with her. You two go execute the arrest warrant. I want this guy in custody."

Cooper nodded and told the desk Sergeant to send the girl up to the bullpen. Then she prepared to leave with Frost.

"Take a unit with you. This guy has killed maybe three times that we know of. No chances," Jane instructed. Both nodded.

Jane then went and waited for the elevator to come up from the lobby. When it arrived a young woman stepped nervously out and was looking around. Jane quickly approached.

"Hi, I'm Sergeant Detective Jane Rizzoli-Isles. I didn't get your name from downstairs," she tried to smile as reassuringly as she could. It was clear the girl was nervous.

"I'm Katy Thompson. I need to….can we….can we talk somewhere in private?"

Jane nodded, "Sure, let's go to an interview room." She directed Thompson and walked slowly beside her.

"What happened?" Katy asked looking down at Jane's leg.

"Just an accident. Here, have a seat," and she sat across from her. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you."

"So Katy, what's going on?"

Katy dropped her eyes and started playing with her fingers. She was really nervous. Jane reached across the table and took her hands into her own. "Hey, whatever it is we can just talk about it, ok?"

Jane had a way of making people feel more comfortable. Katy responded to Jane's reassurance and released a sigh. "I think I know who might have killed Allison Miller."

"Ok, did you know her?"

Katy shook her head. "No, I'm a few years older than her. But I'm pretty sure I know what happened. I think she was involved with someone at Newman Prep. An….an adult."

"Why do you think that?" Jane still trying to be as reassuring as she could be.

"Because, because she was _his_ type," with some anger behind the emphasis on the word his.

"Whose type?" Jane was patient. She wasn't going to rush the questioning.

"Principal Livingston's type. I think Allison was involved with him. I think she was this year's sophomore."

Jane nodded and had already known Bryce Livingston was their chief suspect. He was in dozens and dozens of photos with young girls. Several photos were clearly intimate. And Jane had read the text messages from Livingston to Allison. Those were completely inappropriate. So Jane was completely aware of Livingston. Frost and Cooper were en route to arrest the slimy bastard.

"Katy, what do you mean by 'this year's sophomore'?"

Maybe because Jane didn't look surprised. Or maybe because she simply had said the name out loud. But suddenly Katy was less nervous and more confident. More relaxed. "Principal Livingston selects one girl a year to get close to. Usually a sophomore but I have heard he went for a freshman once. He turns on the charm and manages to convince them that he is in love with them. The affair lasts the year and then he drops them for someone new."

Jane watched Katy as she explained herself. She had to ask the next question and she felt like she already knew what the answer was going to be. "Katy, how do you know any of this? Is it just rumor?"

Katy shook her head. She lowered her head again and didn't answer for a minute. Finally, she spoke. In almost a whisper. "I know because….because I was his sophomore 3 years ago." She was clearly scared and ashamed and embarrassed.

Jane again took Katy's hands in hers. "Hey, look at me." She waited for Katy to lift her eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong ok? This is all his fault. He was in a position of trust and authority and he took advantage. I'm sorry. Nothing that happened to you was your fault."

A single tear streaked down Katy's cheek. She nodded. Hearing what Jane said helped. But only a little. "I'm not here for me. I'm here for Allison. I don't have proof. But I think he killed her. I think he's killed before. He told me once." And she stopped talking for a second. Jane instinctively knew not to fill the silence. So they both just sat there. "He told me once that he's had to deal with girls wanting to leave him before and he'd do it again if he had to. He never said he killed anyone but that was what he was hinting at. And I knew another Newman girl had disappeared a long time ago."

Jane nodded. She was looking into the eyes was one of Livingston's many victims and it was tragic. She was just a kid. But there was so much pain behind her eyes. Jane, however, couldn't help but admire the girl sitting in front of her a bit. How brave. How absolutely brave of her to come forward with everything she herself had already been through. And for someone she didn't even know.

Jane sat and talked with Katy for over an hour. The simple fact that Jane was clearly not judging her made Katy feel better about coming forward. Jane didn't push for details and let Katy tell her as much or as little as she wanted about her relationship with Livingston. Jane didn't push much about her willingness to go on record and file any charges against Livingston. Katy wasn't sure what she wanted to do about that and Jane insisted that nothing needed to be decided right away.

She then walked Katy all the way out of the building when they were done talking. Jane had given her information for a counselor Jane knew who specialized in sexual assault cases. She was a good friend of Jane's and could really help Katy if she was willing. The girl was strong and brave and had survived a lot. She had been willing to tell a painful story to help someone she never knew. That, Jane thought as she headed back into the station, was a real hero.

She sat in the Café until she saw Frost and Riley return with Livingston in custody. He looked bad. Pale and shaky. Good. Jane smirked as she realized that he would look worse if and when he was released into general population in jail if he couldn't make bail. Even criminals had standards. Child molesters didn't go over well in prison. Jane really hoped he couldn't make bail. He had it coming to him.

She assumed he would immediately lawyer up so she didn't follow the crowd up to the interrogation room. Instead, she took the elevator down to the morgue. She needed to see Maura for a few minutes. The world was so full of evil it scared Jane sometimes. They had already brought Christopher into this world and they were now preparing to bring in a second child. Jane could lose sleep over worrying about keeping her children safe if she allowed herself. Sometimes she just wanted to take Maura and Chris and shield them from all of the awful things in the world.

Realistically she knew she couldn't do that. That wasn't the life she wanted for them. For Chris. For baby #2. Jane secretly hoped for a girl. But she feared for her family's safety. Regularly. Too much evil. She made her way towards Maura's office and spotted her wife in the lab. She was talking with a tech. Jane couldn't help but smile simply at the sight of her.

For as much evil as there was in the world there was good too. There were people who put others ahead of themselves. Others who worked to bring justice to those who no longer had a voice. Others who just had hearts free from malice. Others layered in generosity down to their souls. She should know. She happened to be married to one of those good ones.

Maura looked up and noticed Jane in her office. She motioned to Jane that she would be just a second and Jane nodded. When Maura did enter her office she was met by an immediate embrace from Jane. A little confused, but certainly not complaining, she didn't resist the sudden contact. They held each other for a moment and Jane muttered. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"You did, this morning. But a girl never gets tired of hearing it. Everything ok?"

Jane simply nodded. She would fill Maura in on the case details later. For now, she just wanted to have a moment with her wife and their future new baby. Before breaking the embrace, she whispered into Maura's ear. "_Solum cum partier sum totum."_

When Jane eventually made her way back up to the bullpen she was surprised when she didn't see Frost and Riley at their desks. She went into Korsak's office.

"Where are Frost and Cooper?" she asked.

"Interrogation room 1," he answered.

That surprised Jane. "Really? I figured Livingston would lawyer up immediately."

"I thought that too. Apparently he's ready to spill. He waived his right to counsel. He's been talking for an hour now. Details. To everything. The girls. Harris. Allison Miller. And Jane," he paused and looked at her. Jane knew that look. He didn't have to finish the sentence.

Two days later Jane pulled her car up to the house. She put the car in park and turned it off. She got out and slowly walked to the door. It had only been three days but she was walking better and better each day. She could tell her leg muscles were starting to respond to the increase exertion. When she finally approached the door she released a deep breath and knocked. She waited. Finally there was an answer.

"Detective Rizzoli?" asked the confused woman.

"Vicky, how are you?" Jane asked and didn't even think about correcting Vicky Anderson on either her rank or correct last name. This trip wasn't about Jane.

"I'm good. But, I'm not sure why you are here."

Jane nodded. "Is Larry home?"

"Yes, he's in the living room. What's going on Detective?"

"Can I come in? There's something I need to talk with you and Larry about," Jane asked and waited for an answer

"Sure. Come on in. Larry?" she called out. A few minutes later Jane was sitting in the kitchen of Larry and Vicky Anderson. She had been in this position before. Too many times before with news she hadn't wanted to give. But this time. This time it was different.

"I'm sorry to come over unannounced but I needed to speak with you both. There has been a development in your daughter's case. We have arrested and charged someone with her murder."

Both people in front of her were too shocked to speak. So Jane continued. "He has made a full confession. Unfortunately Kimberly wasn't his only victim. There are two other murder charges. And, I'm sorry to report, over a dozen statutory rape and child endangerment charges are pending. It was Principal Bryce Livingston."

Jane was quiet while the Andersons processed the information. This was the conversation Jane had wanted to have for ten years. Even though it wasn't easy to say. Even though it wasn't easy to watch their reactions. Even though it wouldn't bring back their daughter. Even though it wouldn't change the past. But because it could change their future. Because it could help them start to heal from the pain. Because it could bring them the closure they richly deserved. These were the moments Jane felt the phrase 'Better late than Never' was meant for. Watching the reaction from the Andersons made Jane a definite believer in that sentiment.

**A/N One more chapter for this story and it will be complete.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Epilogue

There was a light knocking on Jane's door. Jane was on a conference call with the call on speaker but the line on mute. She looked up at the knocking and the lady in doorway was standing there. Once she got Jane's attention she motioned to her watch and flashed her hand displaying five fingers. For this game of charades Jane had just been given the universal signal for five minutes. She knew what the lady was trying to tell her. She needed to get off the call. She really needed to have gotten off the call ten minutes ago. This was the third time Jane had gotten the signal that time was running out.

The call had run long. Jane should have expected it. Every call was running long over the last few weeks. Jane was getting mad at herself for not rescheduling this call for earlier in the morning. But she foolishly thought she had time to squeeze it in. She was now recognizing that she made a strategic error. She looked down at the time. There was no end in sight for this call. She was in trouble.

A minute later, the lady stood in Jane's doorway again. Her look was growing anxious with each trip she had made To Jane's door. Jane had charged her with a big responsibility. Jane couldn't be late. She had to get out on time no matter what. The lady in the doorway was beginning to panic. She was going to have to resort to drastic measures to make sure Jane left on time. To this point her efforts had failed.

Finally Jane saw a narrow window of opportunity. She took the phone off mute and spoke. "Gentlemen, thank you for that information. It seems clear to me that we are progressing on schedule for the rollout of the new training materials. I'd like to see the course information before we move to sign off on this matter. So if one of you could messenger over the materials by the end of week I would greatly appreciate it." She normally would have paused here for additional feedback but she needed to make a strategic getaway.

"Everyone, I hate to be rude but I need to drop off this call. We are running late and I have an appointment I can't miss. Jennifer will continue with the rest of the agenda and send notes over for my review. If there is anything that needs my immediate attention I will ensure to get back with an answer. Otherwise, everyone have a good week and I'll speak with each of you individually throughout the week."

There was a chorus of 'thank yous' and 'have a good days' all mumbled together but Jane was no longer listening. She disconnected the call and was standing up and getting ready to leave. The lady popped back into the doorway.

"Relax Ann. I'm off the call. I'm going. I promise," Jane stated with a smile. She hadn't meant to cut it so close.

"Ma'am, next time just let me reschedule that call. It really could have waited."

"Ann, don't Ma'am me this early in the morning. I've told you a hundred times to just call me Jane." Jane's secretary was very formal. Jane had tried loosening her up for several years now but she hadn't made much progress. But the lady was efficient as hell and kept Jane on schedule like no one else could.

"My only other acceptable option is to call you Deputy Superintendent but that always seems to annoy you more than Ma'am. So pick your poison. I'm never going to call you by your first name. I thought you would have figured that out by now. Here's everything you need. You will make it on time if you leave right now."

"Ann, a boss has to have a dream. One day you will surprise me and I will get you to call me Jane. It will happen." She took the items in Ann's hand and heads out. She really was pushing it on time.

"Have a good day, Ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Go home early. You've earned it." And with that Jane was out the door.

Ten minutes later Jane pulled up to the house. She had ignored a few traffic laws and had made up some time on the drive home. She was still cutting it close but she wasn't late. She left the car running and ran inside.

"Chris? You ready? We have to go pal!" She entered the house shouting. She entered the kitchen and almost ran right into Angela. "Hey Ma! Where Chris?" she asked looking around.

"He's upstairs. He's having a hard time figuring out what to wear. He's excited," she said with a smile.

The image of her son standing in his closet trying to decide on what to wear made her smile. He was so much like Maura it was comical. She went to the bottom of the stairs and hollered up again. "Christopher Benjamin Rizzoli-Isles you need to pick something and kick it in gear. We are flirting with being late. Hurry up!"

He voice drifted down the stairs. "I'm coming Ma! Two seconds!"

Jane walked back into the kitchen. Just as she was about to approach Angela she was suddenly attacked by a very tiny, but very cute, three year old who seemed happy to see her.

"Mama! Up! Up!" she indicated that she wanted Jane to pick her up.

Jane obliged and picked up her daughter. "Hey sweet girl! How are you doing today?"

"I'm good Mama! Nanna and I are going shopping later when you are with Chris," and she seemed excited about shopping. Ugh! Her daughter was also so much like Maura. Jane was entirely outnumbered in her own home. But she loved it.

"You'll enjoy that then," she said giving her a kiss. "You just make sure you hold on to Nanna's hand and no running off in any of the stores," she smiled but was serious. Abigail Sarah Rizzoli-Isles was a girl without fear and an adventurous spirit. She had developed a recent habit of running off in stores and had managed to almost cause both her grandmothers heart attacks on separate occasions. So she needed to be watched closely in a shopping environment.

"I'll hold Nanna's hand. I promise," she offered with a cute smile. Cute and mischievous. This girl was going to be a handful as she got older.

"I'll keep an eye on her Jane. I promise." And Jane trusted Angela. There was no way Angela would take her hand off Abby in a store for at least another year after what happened the last time.

Jane nodded and put Abby down. She turned to holler for Chris one more time but he was walking up to her so she stopped. "Hey! You look great. Ready?"

"Yep. Let's go. We still have to get Mom. You are late."

"Excuse me Sir, who was still up going through his closet when I got here?" she said with a smile.

"Get going you two. Maura is waiting."

Jane kissed Abby and promised to bring her back something has long as she behaved for Nanna and both Chris and Jane headed out.

Jane made up some more time by again ignoring some of the traffic laws. "Don't tell your mother," Jane warned with a smile. Chris could always be counted on to withhold Jane's minor indiscretions with traffic laws.

Jane pulled up and parked the car. She was hoping Maura would be outside but she wasn't too surprised when she wasn't.

"Can I go get her?" Chris asked.

"Sure," she answered. She smiled at him as he ran off to fetch his mother. Jane looked out her window as she waited. She hadn't fully appreciated the beauty of Harvard's campus until Maura had accepted the teaching position and Jane found herself spending more and more time in Cambridge. She had always felt Harvard was a place for the elite. The wealthy. Everything she wasn't growing up. But now she was married to the Dean of Harvard Medical School. The school and the campus didn't intimidate her much anymore.

A few minutes later Chris and Maura emerged from the building and got in the car. Now they were ready. As soon as everyone was buckled in she took off for their final destination.

"Honey, don't speed. It wouldn't look good if you got pulled over."

Jane turned her head so Maura couldn't see her roll her eyes. "Yes dear," she answered and didn't hide the intended sarcasm. Chris snickered from the backseat.

They really did have plenty of time so there wasn't a need to rush. But Jane was excited and wanted to get there.

She pulled into the parking lot. As soon as she parked the car she got goose bumps. She had a dream about this once. The dream had been so vivid and detailed it had helped Jane push passed her concerns about having children with Maura in the first place. She had wanted this day to come for years. And today was the day.

There was one thing different about the day than from her dream. It was still Chris' first time at Fenway. He was still excited. She was still probably even more excited than him. But in her reality today was even better than the dream she once had. For today, as opposed to her dream, Maura was there too. Both of Chris' parents would get to watch their son take in his first baseball game at Fenway. That made the reality so much better than the dream.

**A/N As always, thanks for reading and sticking with the story. You guys are awesome! A few of you crazy people have already requested more...you're killing me but in such a good way! I'm sure there will be more...but things really are going to be hectic for me for a bit so I can't really see more coming until I know I can commit to the process. So my best guess will be after the first of the year...Sorry but my 'real' life demands some attention. Until we meet again...**


End file.
